Feelings
by bearhow
Summary: Someone is picking off the Titans one by one. Who is killing them, who can help them, and who is next? Re-Write. Pairings (BBRae, RobStar) Character death. Formally "What are you Feeling"
1. Fish out of Water

**Welcome one welcome all to the rewrite of the first story in the Titan Knight Series, "Feelings", formally "What are you Feeling?"**

 **A huge thank you to all that reviewed the first draft and gave excellent criticism and suggestions.**

 **Adrisanne, A-LionGleek, Foamsatmouth, ZadArchie, QueenXCaramel to just name a few, and if I forget you I apologise greatly and didn't do so on purpose.**

 **I hope you enjoy this rewrite and stay tuned for more with my newest Fic "The Dark Deal"**

 **On with the show.**

 **Book 1: Demon**

 **Chapter 1: Fish out of water**.

She never in a million years ever thought she would love a city so much, other then her homeworld of course, and yet here she was gazing over the city Skyline that she had called home for the last three years of her life. And this really was home for her. It was hard to believe that not a few hours ago the sky was blood red, the oceans were replaced with molten lava and rock, the air was sulfuric and difficult to breathe, and the inhabitants of this planet...god she didn't want to think about it.

How did this happen? How did she come out on the other end alive? How did she stop and banish her father? How did her and her frie...family win? One thing was for sure, it wasn't anything she was expecting, and deffinately not her father, but against all odds, were all hope was gone, somehow they rose against it and defeated her father. Trigon the terrible.

She still couldn't believe it. She had died, became a portal, let her father in to this world, then with her four best friends she beat him back. It seemed so unreal, and yet here she was looking over the newly reformed city with new violet eyes, filled with emotion and gratitude.

In the reflection of the glass, out of the corner of her eye she saw her team leader and rescuer join her at the window.

"Slade got away?" the young girl asked in a gravelly monotone.

Her team leader gazed over the city deep in thought. "If he ever shows his face again, we'll be ready."

They stood their enjoying the comfortable silence the two teens were well known for, but the sounds of their friends in the kitchen still rang through their ears.

"How do you do it?" she asked not turning to face him.

He looked over to her, a puzzled look on his furrowed brow. "Do what?"

She faced him. "Keep hoping. After everything I did, how did you still manage to hope it could all work out?"

Her team leader chuckled as if the answer was obvious. "Becuase of you." It was her turn to looked slightly confused. "You don't realize it, but your actually the most hopeful person I've ever met. From the day you were born, they said you were evil, that you were created to do unspeakable things, but you wished for more. You dared to hope you could be a hero."

She couldn't help but smile as his words sank into her heart. She turned back to gaze over the city. "I thought it was all over, and now suddenly..."

"You have your whole life ahead of you." he finished her thought. "You can decide your own destiny."

Once again she smiled. "I guess in the end...there really is no end. Just new beginnings." A loud clatter from the kitchen drew their attention. She gazed over her friends and teammates. "So what's the deal?" she shouted excitedly to them. "Are we having a party or not?" She floated over to her friends, her team leader right behind her. Joining them in the kitchen she bumped into her green friend who playfully bumped her back with his shoulder and continued with his own tofu gunk.

 ** _Yup. New beginnings indeed._**

* * *

 **4 hours later. Road outside Jump City,**

"I'm telling you, it was alien abduction." Thomas Allen said to his wife Molly.

"Tom we weren't abducted." she said with a roll of her eyes leaning against the passenger side window.

"But the evidence is all there. Time loss. We don't know where we were and yet here we are still on this stretch of road." Night had fallen over the backroads of Jump City and Thomas and Molly were late for an evening engagement. It was the oddest thing. Early that morning they had prepared to head out for the evening that would take all day, then all of the sudden they both seemed to black out only to awaken almost ten hours later. Her husband swore it was alien abduction which only caused her to roll her eyes each time.

"Just don't tell the comittee you think we were abducted by aliens." she pleaded keeping her eyes out the passenger window as her husband drove. As he spoke her eyes caught the sight of someone walking along the side of the road. She didn't pay it any mind since this was a busy road and if that person needed help someone would stop eventually, although she felt differently when she saw him collapse onto the ground. She frantically tapped her husbands shoulder. "Tom stop!"

Not paying the least amount of attention he panicked while slamming on his breaks. "What!? What!?" he looked around the front of the car. "Is it a deer?"

Molly pointed to the figure that collapsed who was still a few feet ahead of them. "That guy just fell over. I think he might be hurt."

Her husband squinted through the darkness looking at the fallen figure. "Oh no. No way this is how horror movies start."

She rolled her eyes again. "We don't have to get out and help him. We just call the police and wait for them to show up and we'll get outta here."

Thomas let out a sigh of exasperation as he grabbed his phone. "Fine. First an Alien abduction and now this." He muttered under his breath. Molly snorted a laugh then looked away from her husband.

"9-1-1 What is your emergency?" the operator over the phone asked.

"Yes Hi, I'm on mile marker-"

Crash!

Molly let out an earpiercing scream as the window on the drivers side was shattered, showering glass into the car and into her husbands face. He screamed, dropping his phone on the floor and attempted to get the glass out of his eyes. With all the comotion Molly was still able to see a hand reach inside and grab a large piece of glass and begin plunging it into her husband's chest, neck and abdomen over and over again. Her screams could be heard all the way back into the city, blood spattering in all different directions, including covering his wifes blonde hair and face. He grunted with each stab, each grunt getting quieter and quieter as life began to fade from his eyes. Shock still surging through her and survival instincts kicking in, she pushed her car door opened and leapt form the vehicle. After doing a roll and getting back to her feet she began sprinting as fast as she could away from the blood bath taking place behind her.

Manic sobs and tears began flowing down her face as she ran. The taste of blood on her tounge and stinging her eyes. She didn't stop, just ran not bothering to look back, but it wouldn't matter.

Black smoke appeared in front of her and took the form of the same man that had just murdered her husband without an ounce of remorse. She stumbled to the pavement in terror as the psychopath loomed over her, the bloody shard of glass still in his hand dripping with her husbands blood. She couldn't find the words to speak, the only thing coming out of her open mouth was sobs and cries. He approached slowly, darkness shrouding his features, at least until his eyes lit up a bright pale white.

Tom was right. This is how a horror movie starts.

* * *

 **2 Years later.**

"BOO-YAH!"

The familiar battle cry of the Teen Titan Cyborg filled the air surrounding the small island of the Titans Tower. Victor Stone, or Cyborg as he came to be known by his teammates, had just completed the Titans obstacle course at the base of the tower looking away from the City thet protected. The Afrian-American Male watched with bated breath as the digital clock showed his time. He let out another loud "BOO-YAH" seeing as he beat his high score from the previous week.

"Oh yeah whose bad?!" he shouted flexing his mechanical muscles that covered more then half of his human body. He would be lying if he said he still wasn't self-conscious about his appearence of being half robot, but it had it's perks. Like being stronger, faster, smarter and all around awesome.

His question may have been rhetorical, but he could always count on at least one of his teammates to answer such a question.

"But Friend Cybrog. You are not bad. In fact you are very good at the dogding of obstacles." The sweet innocent voice of the resident alien of the team stopped Cyborg's victory dance, and pulled his gaze to the floating tanned skinned, firey red head. Koriand'r, or Starfire, was from a different planet altogether and was still getting used to the sayings that Earth people had even though she had been on earth for at least six years. Her green eyes glistened with confusion thinking that maybe Cyborg was putting himself down somehow, but he made sure to clerify.

"It's just a figure of speech Star." Cyborg explained. Normally the Teen Titans would have spent a considerable amount of time trying to explain the saying to the alien princess (that's right. A princess slumming it with Earthlings. And she wouldn't have it any other way), however the team leader tugged on her arm to let her know that they needed to move on and he would explain it later.

Not a lot of people were familiar with most of the Teen Titans, but you would have to travel pretty far to not know anything about the Titan leader. Robin, the Boy Wonder, and the previous sidekick to the Dark Knight of Gotham, had led the team of teenagers ever since day one. He was a fantastic leader, if not obsessive on occasion, but to his credit he had toned down since the time with the Brotherhood a year ago. True some of the villains that were put on ice had been released due to legal issues, but the big baddies were still locked away, much to his delight.

However he had other matters on his mind, which unfortunately he had to keep form his team for now.

Robin sat down at the control panel for the course. He moved a few papers around and came to a page full of notes for the courses next runner.

"Beast Boy, your up."

Everyone has a jokester in their group of friends, and Garfield "Beast Boy" Mark Logan took that title proudly.

"Alright lets do this?!" He jumped from his spot behind the control panel and gave his body a good stretch, a toothy smile flasing on his green boyish face. Robin furrowed his brow at the shape shifter in confusion. He never got excited for training. Ever. Yet here he was as if he just got a new video game that he was anxious to play and beat, even if that rarely if ever happened. Before Robin could utter a word Beast Boy took off for the starting line.

He slid to the starting position continuing to stretch his body and glancing at his teammates who were watching, well most of them were watching. Beast Boy couldn't help but notice the quiet member of the Titans had her nose, once again, in a book. Beast Boy snorted in frustration.

 ** _Who do I have to kill to get her to notice me?!_ ** he growled. Over the past year since the Brotherhood he had made more of an effort to get the attention of the true powerhouse of the Teen Titans, the Half-demon Raven of Azarath. His usual way of trying to get her attention was usually annoying the junk out of her, not on purpose mind you that's just how it would end up, but lately he had tried a more mature approach. Smart conversations, making tea for her, and so on. He had actually made some pretty good headway, but there was still a ways to go. Ever since their first meeting they had a love hate relationship, and that's a generous way of looking at it, but ever since she defeated her father she began to show a little bit more emotion then before. But she was still Raven. Introverted, anti-social, sarcastic, and moody friend to the Titans. Beast Boy just wanted to see who was behind the dark blue cloak, get to know her in a more, for lack of a better word, intimate way. Did he have romantic feelings for her? Maybe, maybe not, but he'd never know if she never looked in his direction twice.

"Go BB!" he heard his best friend Cyborg shout happily. Looking at the control panel he saw his friends seated and cheering him on.

"Yes friend Beast Boy! Go be 'the bad'!" Starfire bounced.

Raven never looked up from her book as she gave her version of a cheer by twirling her finger in the air and in her monotone voice gave a, "Wooooooo."

Beast Boy knit his brows together in thought. How am I going to get her to notice me? He thought for a second then like a lightning bolt he got an idea. A michevious smirk lifting from the corner of his mouth.

 _ **Operation "get Raven to notice me" is a go!**_

"Ready Beast Boy?!" Beast Boy nodded to his team leader who started the timer and the course sprang to life.

Beast Boy sprinted down the course, but had no intention of using his unique animal shape changing abilities. Instead he reached into the files of his memory, siffting through the different animals that could help him over this course. He decided on the skin of a CatFish so he could easily feel the vibrations from the ground and air, and his descision paid off handsomely. Instantly he felt gears and metal shifting beneath him letting him know exactly what was coming. He picked up the pace and stood over the area of earth were the first obstacle was about to appear. A giant metal fist exploded from the ground, with the shape shifter still on top of the metal construct. He was launched into the air and with the reflexes of an ordinary tabby cat he leapt from one fist to the other making it over this section of the course with ease.

His teammates stared in disbelief.

"Whats the grass stain doing?" Cyborg shouted.

"Do you believe he can not shift?" Starfire asked worridly.

"This course isn't designed for his human form. I'm stopping it." Cyborg was about to push the emergency shut off when Robin grabbed his wrist gently pushing it away.

"Actually lets see how this plays out. He seems to be doing fine so far." Robin didn't seem to concerened, but he kept his fingers close to the shut off switch just in case. Whatever was going through the changelings head, it seemed to pay off. With all the chatting and concern for their friend, Raven couldn't help but wrench her nose from her book and watch the spectical unfold.

As the course progressed, his teammates found that they were worried for nothing as Beast Boy completed the course with relative ease. Sure he was behind in his previous times but that was to be expected since he hadn't transformed at all. Other then a few burns, scraps, and other minor injuries the changeling handled the course quite well. He gave a shaky bow as his teammates approached him.

"Dude what was that about?" Cyborg asked shocked appraisal.

Beast Boy grinned. "Hey just wanted to try something different is all."

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked. He couldn't help but notice that Beast Boy was standing on a very wobbly pair of legs.

"Heh well my body isn't really conditioned to handle the kind of strain my animal forms can." He wobbled a bit, but put his arm over Starfire's shoulder keeping him upright.

"Well I say we make this your new training regimine from now on." Robin said proudly. "With enough practice we can get you fighting ready in no time." Beast Boy beamed, it wasn't often that Robin complimented him on anything so he basked in the new feelings of admiration from the teen he looked up to most. Of course he also noticed that they were one short. Looking around his friends towards the control panel he saw that the demoness was gone. His ears dropping a little in mild sadness.

* * *

Raven was the last one in the kitchen just as the others were finishing up their lunches. She began to make herself a sandwich with some fruit then glanced around at her friends who were busy doing their own things. Starfire was cuddling with her pet mutant larva, Silky, while Cyborg played one player on the gamestation. Robin was nowhere to be seen and the final member was at the table poking at a block of tofu. Raven often wondered if being a vegetarian also meant he had to eat disgusting food. With her empathic power she could feel an aura of frustration, irritation, and slight sadness coming off the changeling, which was to be expected since she didn't swoon over him after he completed his course in his human form.

Don't worry she was rather impressed with his performance, but knowing him, any praise would have given him a big head, especially praise from her. She had to remind herself that he wasn't the most confident person on the planet, so he enjoyed the compliments when they came. Although she still kicked herself for saying he was "kind of funny", and her "Happy" emoticlone didn't help. Watching him fiddle with his food she wondered what was on his mind and way he was so down. Maybe a "good job" wouldn't hurt, after all she was free to feel a little more so where was the harm?

Beast Boy poked at his food, frustration flaring in his chest. He was sure Raven could feel what he was feeling at the moment, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Really what did he have to do for her to notice him? The soft clink of a plate caused him to look up and to his surprise Raven took a seat in front of him.

"I uh..." come on Raven you can do this, it's just Beast Boy for crying out loud. "You did a good job on the course today."

Immediately his emotional feedback spun to the other side of the dial so fast it made her head spin, however he kept it cool. She found it amusing that he tried to play it off as nothing even though his emotions betrayed him.

"Thanks Rae. Just trying something knew." Once again he tried to play it cool, but Raven could practically hear him doing a victory dance in his mind, causing her to shake her head with a small eye roll. Why did he put so much stock in her opinion? In her observations of other teens, it seemed they would want to impress someone only if they...

Her plate shattered impaling her sandwhich with pieces of glass, the horrifying thought now at the forefront of her mind.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look in the direction of the demoness who wore a look of embarressment for letting the control of her powers slip.

"Rae are you-"

"My name is Raven, and I'm fine." She didn't mean to sound so snappy with him, but she was flustered and wanted to get away from him. She stood up, carefully gathering the pieces of the broken plate and deposited them in the trash. Beast Boy watched her go from cool and calm to freaking out and snapping at him in less then half a second. He sighed as she left the common room, a new sandwhich in her hands.

One step forward, ten steps back. He slumped again poking at his food mindlessly.

He heard the swishing of the doors again, but didn't bother looking to see who it was. Not like he needed to, since he heard the steel toed boots along with the fluttering of a cape, and smelt cheap hair gel, so it wasn't a mystery who had just walked in. What was a mystery was why the team leader approached him.

"Hey Beast Boy can I get your help with something?" All eyes turned to Robin now, silence ringing through the common room.

Beast Boy looked up at his team leader, waiting for the punchline. When none came, "Robin it's me Beast Boy."

Robin expected this to happen. It wasn't every day he or anyone asked for his help. "I'm being serious Beast Boy, I need you for something. Can you come with me to my office?" Beast Boy was quiet for a bit longer, still waiting for the hidden camera guy to pop out telling him it was a joke. Still when nothing happened he hesitantly stood up and followed the Boy Wonder to his office. Cyborg and Starfire began a prayer vigil for their friend, knowing that if Robin wanted to see him, it wasn't going to be pretty.

* * *

Beast Boys heart was beating in his ears now, and only got faster when Robin shut the door to his office locking it, leaving the two teen heroes alone.

"Ok Rob whatever I did, I didn't do I swear." Beast Boy said as he sweated perfusely.

"Beast Boy your not in-"

"Okay it was me that unscrewed the top off the salt, but it Cyborg was the one that put foor dye in your hair!"

Robin glared, "That was Cyborg?" Robin shook his head clearing his thoughts. "I'll deal with that later. Your not in trouble Beast Boy I honestly do need your help."

Beast Boy examined his leaders face. He was completely serious with a hint of concern in his tone of his vocie. Beast Boy was now puzzled but got into his own serious mode.

"Oh...uh...what do you need?" Robin walked past him and approached the large screen computer at the front of his office. He typed a few codes and took a seat then motioned to another chair for Beast Boy to sit down. The screen lit up showing the three faces of the other Teen Titan leaders from around the country. Bumble Bee, the strong willed insectile teen women of the Titans East, Red Star, the former Russian soldier of the Titans North, and Bushido, the samurai warrior of the Titans South.

"Are we live?" Bumble Bee asked.

"We are and this is a clear channel. No one, not even Cyborg, can see or hear what we're saying."

Beast Boy was now more confused. "Robin what's going on?"

Robin got a little more serious, if that is even possible, and turned to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy what we're going to talk about can NOT leave this room. Do you understand?" Beast Boy nodded, his mouth slightly open in shock and confusion. Robin cleared his throat. "Beast Boy, over the last month and a half several Honorary Titans have gone missing." The changeling's eyes widened, his jaw continuing to drop.

"And we're here trying to compare notes." said Bushido.

"Well," Beast Boy cleared his throat nervously, "whose gone missing?"

"So far. Jericho, Herald, Hotspot, and Argent." Red Star answered.

Robin typed a few commands on the keyboard and a map of the country appeared, red dots indicating where the Titan Towers were. "From what we've found out the first to go missing were Argent and Hotspot after their engagement party at the beginning of September. Which was here." The dot where the Titans South Tower was located lit up.

"Then The Herald in Steele City." Bushido mentioned, the dot for the Titans East lighting up.

"And finally our comrade Jericho here." Red Star connected the three dots at the Titans North Tower.

"If the pattern continues then we're next." Beast Boy commented.

"Well Beast Boy that's the thing," Bumble Bee got their attention, "Aqualad has been missing for the past five days, and he was last spotted just off the coast of Southern California not far from you guys. He and Kid Flash dealt with an oil rig explosion almost a week ago."

"I remember that. We were excited we didn't have to go out there." Beast Boy was still trying to piece together what they had been telling him. "Why aren't we telling anyone else?"

Bushido answered. "We don't want any of our teammates to worry, especially since we don't know they are 'missing' or they could just away on other business. It's not uncommon for Hotspot and Argent to run off on occasion to meet up with a friend of theres named Cody. Now that they're newly engaged we can probably see more of that."

"Kole mentioned Jericho would often hike up the mountains alone and would be gone for extended periods of time, and The Herald was always dimention hopping so it's not an impossible notion that they could just be away." Red Star had a point, but he seemed like he was trying to convince himself more then anyone else.

"Well what do you guys need me for?" Beast Boy asked.

"We're reaching out to all of our sister organizations for help, we want you to visit your old team, the Doom Patrol and see if maybe the Brotherhood of Evil might be involved. We did just take them down a year ago after all, and this was there M.O. then too. I've been in contact with the Justice League and so far have come up with nothing." Beast Boy nodded, letting the information sink in. "Are you ok?" Robin put his hand on his friends shoulder noticing his ears drooping slightly.

"I will do what I can, Rob. I wont let you or our friends down." Beast Boy, the positive jokester of the group, had to be the light that his friends needed, that was his job and he felt he did it well. Now his teammates needed that now more then ever.

* * *

 **5 Days ago.**

Aqualad had been awake for the last twenty minutes and so far he wasn't able to make heads of tails about where he was, or who captured him, or anything. The first thing he noticed upon waking was that he was lying on a metal table that was positioned at a 45 degree angle, unlike other captures however he wasn't restrained in a usual manner, or usual for a superhero. Normally he would expect to be strapped down by metal restraints, or leather straps, but this time he was being held down with lots and lots of plastic wrap. He was strapped down in a spread eagle fashion, his uniform removed, and his forehead wrapped tightly making it to where only his eyes could move.

The other oddity about this capture what that there was no power canceling collar. Villains these days had become so predictable that heroes could expect a collar or some other power canceling device of some nature. However he could feel his power sugring through him and if there was any water around he probably could have used them, but he felt none. What kind of kidnapping is this?

Looking around one more time he saw he was in an empty room with a lone light fixture hanging overhead. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a metal tray with a sheet covering something, he wasn't sure what but he was putting some of the pieces together.

Torture huh? Well this should be interesting.

As he tested his bonds again he suddenly felt very sick to his stomach, a heavy feeling beginning to settle over his stomach, chest and shoulders. He felt as if the room was getting smaller and could swear he could see a darkness creeping along the walls and floor. A shiver ran down his spine causing goosebumps to appear on his flesh as the heaviness got worse and worse. Then finally, footsteps.

Aqualad heard someone fiddling with the latches to the door, then someone sliding the heavy metal door open, this was occompanied by the sound of something being placed on the floor, then a button being pressed. Suddenly the small dark room was filled with the sounds of music, more specifically, Redbone's Come and Get Your Love.

Finally a voice.

"Over the years your species has created many fascinating things, but I have to say music has been my personal favorite. Even before bombs and guns believe it or not."

The voice was clearly male, and it was ice cold causing another shiver to run down the Atlantean's spine. He sensed no emotion coming from the man now in the room with him. The music playing was quiet, enough to where Aqualad could hear footsteps approaching him. Finally he was face to face with his captor, another shiver running down his spine.

He had never seen him before, and he would have remembered him if he had. He seemed to be an older man with a receading hairline, long sideburns with hair that covered what seemed to be slightly pointed ears. His small lifeless eyes looked over Aqualad with a sense of hunger and excitement, his lips curled into an evil sneer that seemed to amplify the evil twinkle in his eye.

Aqualad struggled against the plastic wrapping. "Who are you?" was all he could think to say at the moment.

The evil twinkle flickered excitedly. "Names Carnus. Carnus Valogneus, and I already know who you are. Garth." Aqualad furrowed his brow. No one knew his real name minus a few of the Titans and some Atlanteans which he seriously doubted this guy was either. Noticing his confusiong Carnus clarified. "I can see inside your mind my friend, which is different from a mind reader. Instead of seeing thoughts, I actually see the whole thing like having a front row seat at a movie theatre, including someone named Tula calling you by your first name."

Aqualad clenched his fists in anger. How dare he say the name of his first love and childhood friend.

Once again the twinkle flashed. "Oh sorry did I say something wrong? And here I thought you were over her. Guess not huh?"

"What do you want? Where am I?" Carnus chuckled at the questions, leaving his line of sight and going over to the metal tray. Out of the corner of his eye Aqualad saw him fiddling with the sheet.

Carnus ripped the cover off of the metal tray to reveal a rolled up leather bag being held together by some buckles. After undoing the buckles and unrolling the bag, it housed about eight razor sharp knives of varying sizes, shapes, and texture. The gleam of the light reflecting off of the metal surface shined in his eyes, his grin growing even wider. He ran his finger of the smooth metal of the blade savoring it's touch, the cool feel sending a shiver down his spine in anticipation. Over the last two years he performed this ritual, and each time it grew even more intoxicating. Beging a creature from Hell, he had no feelings, emotions, or the like, but being here, knives sharpened and cleaned, victim on his table ready to be carved into like a thanksgiving turkey, he felt...alive.

Of course it would be better once he got started, then the screams of agony would fill the small room enveloping his senses like a warm hug. Although the one that was mute was slightly dissapointing so he had to settle for watching the fear in his eyes. Excitingly different? Sure, but he loved to hear his victims. So far the most entertaining was the young newly engaged couple, now if only they were more like them, but the pleading for one another did get old after a while.

He withdrew one of the smaller knives, looked it over then approached the trapped Atlantean. Aqualad flinched slightly at the shimmer of the knife, but kept his bravado. "If you think'll I'll talk after seeing that little knife, your going to be dissappointed." Aqualad thought hard who this guy could be working for. The BrotherHood? Brother Blood? It didn't matter, his teammates would find him, he knew it.

Carnus started at his reflection in the knife. "Thats good Garth, I dont expect you to talk." Carnus walked to his side out of Aqualads sight. "Because im not asking any questions." A feeling of euphoria washed over him as he heard the Atlantean screaming as he dug the knife into his bare flesh.

God how he loved the sound.

Somewhere in Southern California, a half demon sorceress curled tighter into a ball as she slept. A familiar pain stabbing her in the heart.

 **Well that was intense. Was it better then the last time? For those the read both? Is it good this time? Let me know.**

 **Next time we'll meet two more OC's that are vital to this storyline, then the Titans will continue the search for their friend. Will they find them in time? What has become of the others. I guess we'll find out next time.**


	2. Retired?

**Welcome back ladies and dudes! We're back with another exciting addition of "Feelings" and things are about to heat up.**

 **Last time we took a step back in time to when Raven defeated her father only to see maybe his defeat let something out. Did it? Also we saw Beast boy trying to win the heart of fair Raven, typical right? Then Robin did the unthinkable, he asked Beast Boy for help! Gasp! But he had to Titans have gone missing and they don't know where they are. Although we got a glimpse at Aqualad with his captor and it didn't look well. Lets see what happens.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Adrinsanne who has been an enormous supporter and provided a lot of feedback and tips for these stories. I hope you enjoy :)**

 **And as usual thank you so much to all that read, follow and review. Please review and read :)**

 **On with the Show**

 **Chapter 2: Retired?**

 **Denver, Colorado. Construction Site. 5 Days ago, when Aqualad was kidnapped.**

The new twenty story building was going to be the new crown jewel of Denver business district, but unfortunately tonight it was a battlefield. To an outside perspective it wouldn't have been clear who was fighting who since both parties looked alike and was only on closer inspection that you'd be able to defferentiate the two.

On one end were two different groups of small agile dark creatures, one with slim purple and orange bodies, with large hands with three clawed fingers, large spikes on his back, and glowing orange eyes complete with razor sharp teeth. These creatures were lovingly called Imps, unlike their battle partners. The second set of creatures were just as small, but unlike their battle companions they were slightly more muscular, pointed ears, large gaping mouths with sharp teeth, and spiked bones along it's back. To round out the creatures frightening appearence each of it's four claws were jagged and dripping with flesh and blood, these were called Prowlers.

The creatures that the Imps, and Prowlers were up against however were much, much...much larger. They towered over their opponents with razor sharp claws, and powerful hind legs similar to a jungle cats, broad shoulders with a silver and purple skin tone. Probably the more terror enducing of these creatures were there large sharp toothed mouths, and skull like helmet that caused them to be eyesless. These Hell Knights fought against their smaller counterparts not caring for the damage they were causing around them, however the real action was happening on the roof of the unfinished structure.

An African-American man was pacing back and forth along the rooftop, small beeds of sweat dripping from his forehead. The sounds of his Imp's and Prowler's losing this fight only added to his frustration and anxiety. He didn't bother looking over the roof, he already knew he wasn't going to win this fight and if it wasn't for a spell that was keeping him grounded he would have been half way around the world by now. Oh well at least he had protection with him. Turning around he could see four of his personal body guards standing by.

The guards stood a menacing ten feet tall and covered head to toe in bronze metal armor coated with the blood and flesh of it's victims. It stood with no noticeable head or neck but a large metal piece in the center of it's chest that looked like a hatch. On it's looming shoulders it wore large spiked metal plates perfect for ramming and different forms of charging attacks. It's lower half looking like that of a powerful mixture of a Jungle Cat and a Goat, perfect for leaping incredible distances. The clunky creatures stood guard by their master, waiting for any orders to strike. The dark skinned man paced again, but suddenly he felt a different energy that wasn't like his own. It wasn't demonic.

He whipped around when he heard an enormous crash coming from underneath the roof knocking his Hell Guards off balance, wood splinters, rock and metal showering the man and his Guards. The armored Guards regained their footing in time to see another creature enter the fray. It landed in front of dark man spreading it's massive wings while wipping it's thick tail side to side in an attempt to make it's seven foot frame seem larger compared to it's ten foot tall opponents. It's long neck supported a horse-like head with a long snout and blood dripping down it's sword like teeth, it's glowing hazel eyes searched the man, and his guards. Much like the Hell Guards it wore a armor, a Dragon helmet on it's long head, body armor on it's chest, claw guards, along with neck and tail armor. It's iron like scales scared and jagged as a testement to it's battle prowess. Lastly, and mostly oddly, a chain hung around it's neck, a round teal ruby with a silver dragon wrapped around it, eminating power.

The man gave a half hearted laugh with a lop sided smile looking the Dragon up and down. "I see Landon sent in his attack dog."

The winged creature snorted, blowing thick smoke from it's snout and jaws, a loud hiss coming from it's throat that sounded like a mixture between a King Cobra, and a Crocodile. "You've lost Marbas." it hissed.

Marbas laughed, his eyes flashing to a pitch black. "Then I'll take you down with me." Marbas gestured to his Hell Gaurds. "Kill the last Dragon Knight if you please." The Hell Guards took positions around the Dragon.

The Dragon flicked the large armor guards on it's forearms extending swords. "Come on then." the Dragon growled.

Two of the guards charged but the dragon beat it's wings leaping over the them avoiding at least the first attack, but another leapt into the air wrapping it's massive arms around the dragon tackling it to the top of the roof causing them to tumble over the side and go plunging to the ground. The Guards metalic arms wrapped around the dragon pinning it's arms and wings to it's body keeping it from going airborn, so opening it's jaws it clamped down on the forearm that held him. With a simple twist and snap he cut the arm off completely and spat the appendage out of his mouth. With it's grip lessened, the dragon forced his wings open, spun around, and impaled the Guard through the armored hatch in the center of it's chest. Pulling the blade out, he pulled out a small wriggling worm like creature, then watched as the armored shell collapsed into a heap of useless metal.

The dragon kicked off the lifeless shell just as they were about to crash into the ground. Spreading it's wings swooping inches over the ground pulling up just before the collision, making sure to cut through a few Imps and Prowlers as it soared towards the top of the unfinished building.

 **One down three to go.**

Each of the Hell Guards now held large Mace like weapons in their hands and charged for the dragon. One came down with it's weapon in it's right hand, but the dragon put it's left handed blade through the arm and cut it off at the bicep. The dragon spun around backwards with the severed arm still on it's sword, and slammed it into the armored hatch of another Guard. The dragon extracted it's sword from the removed appendage, spun again, sweeping it's tail under another Guard knocking it to the ground, rasing the sword from it's right arm, and sliced the Hell Guard through it's middle bringing the blade down. From the armored reckage, the dragon saw another wiggling worm cut in half, and finally ceased it's movements.

 **Two down.**

The dragon retracted his swords and faced the two remaining Guards. One still had a severed claw sticking out of it's center hatch, and the other was getting to it's feet. It leapt towards the still injured Hell Guard, pushing the fist through the hatch knocking it onto it's back, once on the back it pushed the arm all the way threw once again squishing the worm pilot inside. In one more fluid motion the dragon leapt at the last Guard, claws at the ready, and plunged them into the center hatch. The dragon pulled apart the hatch, revealing the worm inside and once the cockpit was opened wide enough, the scales on the dragons belly, and neck began to glow a bright reddish orange, and with one breath released a stream of red hot fire into the housing unit for the small worm roasting it alive. The dragon stood atop the empty shell of the Hell Guard, smoke billowing from the armored compartment, and stared down Marbas.

The seven foot tall dragon hissed at Marbas who turned tail and sprinted away to the elevator shaft, but another man blocked his escape.

"Hello Marbas." he said in a thick british accent. "So hows that 'takeover of hell' thing going?" Marbas stepped back from the man in front of him, clearly afraid.

"Now Landon." Marbas said with his hands up in surrender. "The job for the King of Demons was up for grabs, I was just throwing my name in the hat-"

"By turning my armies against me?" The one called Landon growled. The roof of the building began to shake under an unknown force that couldn't be seen, but could be felt buckling and cracking the rooftop and threw around different objects.

"I know it was stupid." Marbas bumped into the armored chest of the Dragon behind him who was now looking down at him, continuing to hiss in its throat. The dragon behind him, Landon in front of him, Marbas was trapped, and beaten. "Okay. Okay." Marbas got to his knees. "I give."

Landon stopped his advance on Marbas, a small grin on his face. "Did you hear that?" he addressed the dragon. "He surrenders." Landon looked down at Marbas. "Now what should your punishment be?" Landon tapped his chin in thought.

"Please Landon execute me, make me an example, show all of hell who is in charge by putting my head on a stick for all to see." Marbas begged, fear beginning to overcome him.

Landon chuckled. "Nah." Landon leaned closer to Marbas so that his voice was in his ear. "I have a better idea. I'll still make you an example, but I am never going to let you die." A look of absolute horror came over him, but before Marbas could yell in protest, Landon waved his hand over the pathetic man causing a blast of black smoke to errupt from his mouth and travel down the building to the asphalt below. A gaping red and black swirling portal opened up excepting the black smoke into the firey depths below then closing.

The dragon watched as Landon approached the edge of the building, then with glowing crimson eyes he held his arms out over the army below. The creatures then became their noncopreal forms, and followed Marbas jumping inside a portal of swirling red and blacks until they were all back to where they came from.

Landon lowered his arms, his eyes returning to a dark lifeless brown, a smirk on his face and turned to the dragon. The necklace that dangled around the dragons neck began to glow a bright teal colored light the enveloped the dragon causing Landon to look away from the blinding light. Once it faded Landon looked back at the spot were the dragon once was and saw a young man with the same bright greenish brown eyes and the same necklace dangling by his chest.

"Well," the young man said, "that was fun."

* * *

 **5 Days Later. Lake Granby, Colorado.**

Colorado wasn't the kind of place that got cold early in the year, and it being early September it was still warm enough that families could be seen enjoying the final days of summer. However one young man, that went by the name Drake Daniels, wasn't with a family, but still enjoyed the beauty Lake Granby had to offer, by himself. He didn't draw to much attention to himself, just a basic camping chair to lounge in, a cooler by his side filled with chilled beer and fresh jerky, bare feet in the cool sand, sunglasses over his bright hazel eyes, and a cool lake breeze. Around his neck was a small round teal colored rubies with a silver dragon wrapping around it protectively.

He looked over the water, paying no mind to the noise around him from the other families, and just watched the calm, stillness that nature had to offer. Of all things in life, nature was by far the most facsinating. One moment this whole forest could be burning to the ground and yet from the ashes would spring new life. It was incredibly resiliant, and would often remind this young man that there is still beauty in this world, even if he saw a lot of the ugly.

Next to him was another camping chair already set up, but remained unoccupied. He knew he was going to expect a visitor soon who was going to slap him with another assignment, but he held firm to the fact that he was no longer going to be running errands. Instead he wanted to retire and enjoy nature, see the mountains, see the lakes, see the earth. No more fighting

His ear twitched when he felt the air around him begin to change, almost like it was wrapping itself tighter around his chest. He felt a slight chill that was unnatural, and could feel his stomach drop. Had he been anyone else this may have bothered him, but ever since he awoke three years ago he was used to all of this. He reached into his cooler and pulled out a fresh beer and popped the tab and held it towards the empty seat and waited. A moment later there was a release of pressure and the bottle was taken from his hands.

"Thank you." came a british accent.

"Your welcome." Drake didn't look to his guest, but instead continued to stare out at the water. Even though he was ready to retire he was still curious as to what might be hiding underneath the waves.

Landon took a sip of beer also taking in the serenity of nature around him, though it was his attire that drew Drake's attention. He was dressed in a neatly pressed suit, shinned shoes, ironed pants and button up black shirt. His black hair neatly messy, and neat five o'clock shadow on his handsome face.

"So Drake," Landon gave Drake a charming smile, a smile that Drake was very familiar with, "are you ready for another gig?"

Drake let out a long breath knowing that this was coming. "Sorry Landon, but I'm retired. Five nights ago in Denver was my last hurray, now it's time to hang up my spurs."

Landon chuckled. "Com on Drake you know you had fun."

Drake rolled his eyes taking off his sunglasses looking over to Landon. "That's beside the point." Landon chuckled again a black mist appearing around his hand, then a manila folder appeared. Drake eyed the folder, but made no motion to to grab it. Looking at his friend, Drake could see a somewhat serious look on his face. Landon read Drake's expression seeing he was at least curious. "For this assignment, I need someone I can trust. Some that can handle this discreatly."

Drake abosorbed what he was saying. "Sorry Landon I can't." Drake put his glasses back on and leaned back knowing Landon wasn't done talking.

"Look Drake, I understand you want to stop fighting, but like I said I need someone I can trust on this-"

"Landon I get it, but i'm done. No more monsters, no more demons, no more ghosts, no...more." Both of them were quiet for a moment Landon still looking towards him. Finally Landon stood and walked over to the cooler that was placed on Drake's opposite side, and placed the folder on top of it.

"If your interested then." Landon said quietly. Drake didn't need to look at him, but he felt the air constricting then a release and Landon was gone. Drake continued to stare out into the distance, then glanced at the folder. Drake was retired now and wanted nothing to do with monsters, or demons or nothing.

But he didn't throw the folder away.

* * *

 **Titans Tower. Robin's office.**

Robin rubbed his forehead with his index and thumb in an attempt to rub his frustration away.

"Rob did you hear me?" Robin looked back up to the computer screen, the somber face of his green teammate flashing across it.

"Sorry Beast Boy could you repeat that."

Beast Boy cleared his throat. "Mento has been keeping an eye on the Brotherhood and so far they are all still on ice and have nothing to do with the dissappearences."

Robin put his chin on top of his fists in thought. **Damn they were our last contact**. "Alright Beast Boy come on back."

Beast Boy paused a moment. "Rob is it okay if I stick around for a little bit? Just to visit?"

Robin took a moment to think. There wasn't much else Beast Boy could do at the tower so why not? "Sure, just be back later tonight." Beast Boy beamed showing off a toothy grin before the video feed cut out. Robin smiled, happy that his teammate was getting some family time, at least someone on the team had a family. He shut the computer off and continued to think. So far they had reached out to all of their contacts and so far none of them had any idea were the missing Titans were, he was down to one last option, one he wasn't excited about. He pulled out his communicater and opened up a three way call to his teammates.

"Robin to Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg meet me in my office. There's something we need to discuss." He didn't bother waiting for anyone to respond and shut his communicator.

* * *

The reactions of his teammates were mixed to say the least. Starfire's was expected with wide green eyes, her hands over her mouth in shock, and slightly trembling. Cyborg's mouth was wide open while his human, and robotic mind tried to search for the words to say. No one noticed Raven though. She turned around and began rubbing a pale hand against her heart thinking about the pain she experienced not only five nights ago, but over the course of the last month.

Cyborg was the first to break the silence.

"How could you keep this from us?!" he bellowed his face turning slightly red.

Robin, though slightly ashamed, kept his eyes down and arms crossed. "I didn't want anyone to worry, especially since we aren't sure were they are. They could just be away."

"Without their communicaters?" Cyborg barked.

"It makes sense." They turned to face Raven who was staring blankly at the wall. "Herald is dimension hopping, Argent and Hotspot were engaged, and Jerhico wondered off often. It would be safe to assume they were just gone."

"But what about friend Aqualad? Surely he dosen't do the dissapearing often?" Starfire asked keeping her clasped hands close to her mouth. The team was quiet slowly taking in the information, each with their own ideas what may have happened to their friends.

"I'm telling you now," Robin started, "because we are out of ideas and so far nothing has panned out." Robin turned to Raven now. "Raven I was hoping you would be able to help."

The sorceress turned to face him. "What can I do?"

Robin approached her. "You found me when I went ballistic because of Slade's gas. Do you think you could do the same for Aqualad?"

Raven thought for a moment looking into the eyes of her friends who were looking at her with hopeful expressions.

"It's possible. I mean I havn't done something on that large a scale before, but I guess if I focus on one spot like the werehouse district, then I should be able to."

Robin but an index finger to his chin in thought. "That would be a good place to start. What do you need?"

"Just give me some time to meditate and focus my powers. This is a tall order and I need to be prepared." Raven left Robin's office and headed back towards her own room. "I'll contact you all when I feel I am ready." Everyone watched the empath until she snuck away into her room. Now they just had to wait.

* * *

Darkness had fallen over Jump City when Beast Boy had arrived back from seeing his family in Brazil. It was the first time he had seen them since the BrotherHood and wouldn't let him leave until he promised to visit more often. After pinky promising, and crossing his heart and hoping to die, they finally released him to go home. As much as he missed his family with the Doom Patrol, he couldn't help but feel his heart swell with happiness when he saw the tower in the distance, and the thought of his new family inside.

The video games, and lighthearted arguing with his best friend Cyborg, being mentored by Robin, the Boy Wonder, avoiding Starfire's food like the plauge (and he was ninty percent positive that it was), and attempting to woo the hardened empath. He couldn't help the little flutter of his heart when he thought about her. Or the dreamy look in his eye that made him almost miss landing at the tower.

After docking his pod he headed for the common room.

"I'm back." He said loudly, which caused someone to fall to the floor with a yelp. Heading over to the couch he could see Raven on the floor rubbing her behind with the rest of his team standing over her. "Uh...am I missing something?"

Before Raven could bite his head off Robin approached Beast Boy. "They know Beast Boy. I told them all about Aqualad and the others."

Beast Boy's ears drooped, Raven forgetting her anger as she got back to her feet. "O-Oh...ok..."

"We are hopping friend Raven may be able to find them." Starfire said with a hopeful, yet small smile.

Beast Boy raised a brow. "That's what we were in the middle of when you shouted." Raven brushed herself off glaring at the changeling.

He gave a sheepish grin. "Heh. Sorry."

"Whatever. Just stay quiet." Raven straightened herself then floated in mid-air in the lotus position. He cloak hiding her body leaving only her head exposed. "I'll explan again for Beast Boy's sake. I have formed bonds with all of those that I call my friends, they are stronger with all of you of course, and exsist with the other Titan members as well. As a sorceress I am able to actually locate and see the bonds I have formed sort of like actually seeing the connections I've made. That is how I'm going to find him." The rest of her team hung back and watched with interest as she took a few deep breaths. Then finally.

"Azarath, Metriooon, Ziiiiiiiiiiinthoooooooos..." Raven felt her soul self leave her body and take flight over the tower.

Now if I were a villain I would likely be at the werehouse district, she thought to herself. She aimed for the edge of town by the waterfront were most werehouses had been either abandoned or waiting to be leased. Raven had formed different sorts of bonds with each of her friends, all of different digrees. Robin for example was a bond of respect and admiration, Starfire a sister like bond, Cyborg a brother, Beast Boy...was...Beast Boy...? Anyways Aqualad was a slight crush-ish, sort of bond, but also respect for his heroic prowess. Either way this bond is what she was searching for as she floated over the decrepit buildings. She wanted to try this method ever since she began experiencing chest pains on random nights. After a thourough meditation session she learned that her bonds with her friends were in trouble.

And so she searched...until she found it.

It was faint, almost like a small candle flickering in a light breeze, but it was there so she raced towards it. She could see only some things as she searched for her friend, seeing as she was in her soul form she couldn't register to much, but she saw enough to know where he was. She floated over the building, then through the halls and rooms until she found his energy as it continued to flicker in the wind.

"Aqualad?" she called out to his mind.

She couldn't see his face, just his aura, so she quickly had to enter his body if she wished to communicate with him.

Big mistake...

* * *

Back in the tower, her teammates watched the sorceress float in place, bobbing slightly. None of them knew what to do, since they had only seen her do this once with Robin, but they trusted her to be okay.

Until her body jerked slightly as if she was in pain, calling everyone's attention.

"Raven?" Beast Boy made an attempt to approach her, but his team leaders grip on his shoulder stopped him.

"Don't disturb her." he said, but he was just as worried.

Her team could see her eye balls moving underneath her eyelids as if she was in a deep sleep, they could see her chest rising and falling as her breathing become more erradic. They felt helpless watching her begin to sweat until finally...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The empath let out a earpiercing scream, her eyes flashing a bright white, her powers lashing out of her body in all directions, shattering windows, ripping apart furniture, cracking the walls, and still she screamed in pure horror. Her team took cover as the empath fell to the floor, continuing her blood curdling screams.

"What's happening?" Starfire shouted over the chaos.

"I don't know!" Robin responded.

"We got to calm her down. Any ideas?" Cyborg asked. No one noticed Beast Boy leap from their hidding spot and sprint to the demoness. He ignored the blasts her power shot at him, the burns to his body, and craddled her head in his hands, still she screamed. Beast Boy's sensitive ears were ringing at this point and was starting to give him a headache, but he had no idea how to stop her. So being Beast Boy he thought back to his gamestation, if it's broken a few good wacks would fix it right up. Praying Raven wouldn't skin him alive when she came to, he removed his glove and slapped her as hard as he could across her face.

She stopped instantly.

Everything fell to the floor, the tower stopped shaking and cracking, nothing broke or exploded, just quiet. Raven lay supine on the floor, the white in her eyes fading back to a familiar violet, while her teammates approached cautiously looking down at her. Her eyes stayed fixed on the ceiling, until Beast Boy brought his bare hand down to her reddened face.

"Rae...Raven?" He called. She didn't acknowledge him at first then slowly turned her gaze to look at him blinking a few times. He smiled, thankful that she was at least responsive, but it faded when tears started flowing from her eyes. She broke out into an uncontrolable sob and lunged forward wrapping her arms around the nearest comforting thing she could find.

In this case it was Beast Boy.

Once her arms were around his neck, and her head was in his chest she let the floodgates open and began to cry all over his uniform. An uncontrolable, terrified cry that made her whole petite frame shake with terror.

* * *

A couple hours later Raven was still trembling in Beast Boy's arms and every time he made a move to release her, she tightened her grip around his neck and didn't remove her crying head from his shoulder, so he stayed on the floor, the trembling demoness in his arms. Normally this would be a dream come true for the changeling, but given the circumstances he couldn't enjoy it.

Robin and Cyborg were busy cleaning up the kitchen when Cyborg whispered to his team leader. "Rob, any ideas on what the hell happened?"

Robin dumped some glass into the trashcan. "I don't know. We've seen Raven scared before, but that..." he shook his head, "that was complete and total..."

"Guys." Beast Boy got everyone's attention and they ran to his side. Raven's cries had subsided into soft whimpers and seemed to be mumbling something they couldn't make out.

"What's she saying?" Robin asked.

Beast Boy listened again. "Warehouse 66."

* * *

They had been in a lot of abandoned buildings before but this one by far was the creepiest. Robin and Cyborg tore out of the tower seconds after the words left Beast Boy's mouth, Starfire and Beast Boy stayed behind with Raven who was still trembling with fear.

"Quick question?" Cyborg asked, the light on his shoulder showing illuminating the darkness.

Robin held his flashlight searching the opposite end. "Yeah?"

"Raven doesn't get scared easily, and the few times she has been scared she's been able to kind of deal with it. The question is, what did she see to make her run into the arms of Beast Boy?"

Robin was quiet for a moment, then through the darkness Cyborg heard him respond. "I've been wondering the same thing." The darkness of the warehouse seemed to consume them wraping tightly around their chest making it somewhat difficult to breath. "Cy, what the temperature read out?"

Cyborg checked the scanners on his arm. "Temperature seems normal, a cool seventy-t-" Cyborg froze. "70...68...65. The temperature is dropping fast."

"Then we must be close. Do you smell that?"

Cyborg took a sniff of the air. "Smells like rotten eggs."

"Yeah..." Both boys walked down the darkened hall the temperature dropping, the smell getting worse, the darkness weighing on their shoulders. Looking down Robin could make out faint shoe prints on the floor...prints soaked in blood. He followed the trail which led to a closed door. "Cyborg." Robin motioned with his head towards the door. Cyborg and Robin opened the door and was hit with a waft of a rancid smell of rotten eggs, and rotting fish. Both of their hearts sank as Cyborg lit up the small room with the light on his soulder a metal table in the center of the room, blood soaked hair drapping over the back of the head rest.

They both froze in place, they had no idea how long they stood there for, but they knew they had to go in, but neither of them wanted to take the first step.

"Rob-"

"I'll do it." Robin's face was set in stone, but Cyborg saw the tiniest bit of trembling in his lower lip. Robin stepped into the darkness of the room taking in as much detail as possible, his detective instincts working into overdrive, after all it was better then the truth that one of his friends was dead. One thing he didn't notice, taking his eyes off the table, that whoever was there left in a hurry. Knives were still bloody and scattered all over the metal table at the side of the room. There was a broken lightbulb on the ground, and blood dripping into an enormous pool underneath the table. Robin couldn't help it anymore, tears began flowing from his eyes the closer he got.

He turned around to look at the table and he fell to his knees in tears.

What he didn't see through his tear stained his eyes was three knives sticking out of Aqualad's chest, each pinning to a photograph. One was of Herald, one was of Jericho and the last was of Hotspot and Argent, their hands clasped together. They were all dead.

 **I'm sorry to all those that are fans of these various charactors but their is a method to the madness I swear! Next time we track the monster who killed them.**

 **See ya then.**

 **Again read and review :)**


	3. The Teacher

**hello ladies and germs and welcome back.**

 **Big thank you to all my friends on this site that read review or send good thoughts. Its been a rough week and you have no idea how much your comments have meant to me. Thank you so much and I hope to hear more.**

 **Last time we met the two out of the four main OCs for this series, Drake Daniels and Landon. After stopping a demon army Drake plans to go into retirement, but Landon offers him one last gig, which he "turns down". We'll see just how long it lasts though.**

 **Then Raven attempts to locate the creature that tortured her friends only to fall into a catatonic panicked state. Her friends are found but they are shown dead...**

 **On with the show.**

 **Chapter 3: The Teacher**

 **Titans Tower. 3 Days Later.**

"Get out of my way Beast Boy!" Robin snarled.

"Robin she's not ready!" Beast Boy shot back. Both of them were in the common room when their yelling match began. Cyborg wanted to intervine, but that wasn't really his job. Each team member had their own "job" and Cyborg was the guy who took you out for pizza and ice cream after the fighting ended, and Raven was the one who actuallly stopped the fighting. So here he was watching his two friends going at it and he wasn't sure how to stop it.

"I gave her three days to calm down, and seeing as how she was the only witness to what might have happened, I need to talk to her before the trail gets cold. Now move!."

Beast Boy didn't even flinch. "I thought the Bat told you to back off this case, and leave it to the Justice League."

Robin's mouth dropped hearing his privacy was invaded. "You've been spying on me?"

"Dude, sensitive ears," he pointed to his ears and wiggled them, "I hear most of what goes on here-" Robin pushed past the shape shifter heading for the doors, a scowl that told Beast Boy Robin wasn't finished with him.

"Robin! I'm with Beast Boy, I don't think talking to Raven is a good idea." said Cyborg.

Robin turned his head to look at his teammates over his shoulder, his face set in an icy stare. "Then what is a good idea Cyborg? Every day the trail for our FRIENDS killer gets colder and our only witness is held up in her room, catatonic and waisting time while the killer gets away!"

Beast Boy felt a growl rumbling in his chest, his eyes falling to a feral stare. "Don't you DARE blame Raven for this. You saw how freaked out she was-"

Robin spun around and stomped towards the changeling. "Yeah I did see how freaked she was. She would have be to wrap her arms around YOU after all." He pushed the palm of his hand into Beast Boys chest causing him to stumble back while ignoring the fact that his chest was slightly more solid then he remembered.

Now Cyborg got between them. "Okay, lets stop this before we say something we might regret." he said.

"No Cy, lets hear what our fearless leader has to say." Beast Boy growled waving Cyborg away.

"Oh I'm just getting started you little green headache." Beast Boy lunged at Robin, but Cyborg held him back. "Seriously why are you getting so pissy about this? Your the one who ALWAYS has to pester her or invade her privacy, while the rest of us respect your boundries. Well now I need that annoying kid right now to help drag some answers out of her."

Beast Boy struggled behind Cyborg's hand. "I pester her because SOMEONE has to help push her boundries! One of us has to treat her like she's HUMAN, not a delicate doll that we have to handle with kid gloves waiting for her to snap!"

"Are you saying I don't treat her like a human being?!" Robin was spitting with fury at this point.

"I'm saying you only try to STOP her from going evil, whereas the rest of us treat her like she dosen't have an evil bone in her body!"

Robin, now unsure why he was angry and having this conversation about the empath, got into his face. "Well at least she likes me, everyone here knows she barely TOLERATES you!"

Beast Boy snapped. "TAKE IT BACK!" He shifted into a Silver Back Gorilla, beating his chest to challenge the "Alpha Male". Robin took a fighting stance, drawing his bow staff.

"...F-friends...?"

A small voice from the doors pulled everyone's attention. In the heat of the moment no one even heard the doors open, or the alien princess walk-not float-inside. "What is...the happening...?"

Three days ago, when Starfire heard the news of her friends, "devestated" was nowhere near the right word to describe how she felt. Being a born and bred warrior from a warrior planet, she was having a hard time wrapping her head around the fact that someone had killed her friends for...fun. Robin tried his best to explain it to her, but she was still slightly confused about the psychopothy of Earth villains, and since then she had been in her room crying. This was actually the first time they saw her in at least day and a half, her uniform was dirty, her hair was a mess, and her eyes were a baggy and blood shot red and green.

At the sight of the saddened alien, the boys dropped their attack poses, Robin putting away his staff and Beast Boy reverting to his human form.

"Hey Star," Robin said gently as he approached her, "It's good to see you. Do you need anything?"

Starfire sniffled slightly. "I am...hungered." she said in a small voice. Robin took her by the arm and led her into the kitchen. Beast Boy, though upset to see his friend in this state, was more upset with his team leader and left the common room without a word to the others, his best friend on his heel.

Only when they got far enough away did Cyborg call out to the changeling. "B, come on man settle down."

"Sorry Cy. He's gone to far this time." Beast Boy growled.

"Hey," Cyborg got in front of the changeling, "would you just stop. Robin didn't mean those things."

"Of course he did!" Beast Boy had to remind himself to cool his temper. He didn't want to upset Starfire regardless of how far away they were at this point. "He's NEVER respected me."

"Come on BB...t-that's not true." Cyborg sounded like he was trying to convince himself more then anyone else.

Beast Boy glared at him ready to fight when a cold feeling passed through him, then a pressure tightening in the air. It was a familiar feeling, one he wasn't quite comfortable with, but a familiar one. Then it hit him. He ran around Cyborg and headed for Raven's room just at the end of the hallway.

"B what are you doing?!"

Through his breath Beast Boy responded. "She's teleporting out of here."

Sure enough, once they burst through her door they were able to just make out the purple hair of their friend leaving via a portal.

"Raven wait!" Raven spun around in time to see her two teammates running into her room...and not slow down. Cyborg tripped over something causing him to fall into Beast Boy, who fell into Raven, who fell into her portal and all three of them vanished from Titans Tower.

* * *

 **San Diego University**

Beast Boy shakily got to his feet after being tossed from the portal onto a field of grass. Instantly he could tell that he wasn't anywhere near the tower, since the humidity level skyrocketed, and he could smell the beach not to far from them, but it was a different kind of beach compared to the one by the tower. A groan pulled his attention to the metalic teen not to far from him.

"Cy, you alright?"

Cyborg shook his head clearing the dirt and grass out from his armor. "Yeah I'll be fine." He glanced around. "Uh...where are we?"

"San Diego you idiots." snapped a very irritated, very tired empath. She was on the ground slumped against a tree glaring daggers at her friends, a book laying tossed aside probably from the rude landing.

"Heh, sorry Rae. I could feel you make a portal and wanted to see if where you were going. You know we haven't seen you in a while, and...you know...we were kinda worried...and...uh-"

"Wait, you can FEEL my portals?" Beast Boy nodded confused why that was the only part she heard. "Since when?"

"Uh...forever I guess. Animal instincts and all that." Raven nodded, stunned and unsure if she believed him.

"Why are we in San Diego?" Cyborg asked sitting next to her.

Raven leaned her head against the tree, silently cursing her life for having these two idiots in it. "It's none of your business. When I get enough strength back, I have to meet someone then I'll get us out of here."

Beast Boy sat cross legged next to her. "I didn't think you used a lot of energy teleporting."

She glared at him. "I don't when it's close distances, or when I'm alone. Had I come by myself I would have made it here and at least had enough energy to move, since I had to make sure you two weren't ripped apart during the trip, I used more of my energy. Now I have to wait, so thanks a lot you two." She finished with an eyeroll and hitting the back of her head against the tree again.

Both looked down guilitily. "Sorry Rae, we just-"

"It's RaVEN," she snapped. "And I know, 'just worried' and whatever, but I don't need saving! I don't need a white knight! And I don't need you!" Raven let her mouth drop in shock at the words that were pouring from her mouth. She honestly didn't mean it, at least the last part, but she was just so tired, and so angry, but the damage was done.

Beast Boy's ears drooped, his shoulders slumped and Raven could feel depression and a feeling of dejection pouring from him.

Beast Boy shuffled his shoulders, if he was in a dog form he would have his tail between his legs. "Fine, sorry I-"

"No!" Cyborg scolded drawing the attention of both teens. "You have nothing to be sorry for BB!" Emerald and Violet eyes widened with confused shock. Cyborg looked back to the empath. "Look Raven, yeah we screwed up, yeah we're idiots, but we're your idiots and we're here with you! A few days ago you scared the holy hell out of us, so don't get on us-don't get on him-for trying to help you! You've been doing it since we all met and I'm tired of it!" Now it was Cyborg's turn not believe the words that came out of his mouth.

After the shock of the outburst wore off of the teens, Raven let out a long sigh, feeling humbled and very much put in her place. "Can you grab my book please." She motioned with her head towards the book a foot away from them. Cyborg handed it to Raven who took it weakly in her hands setting it onto her lap. It was older, with odd writing on the cover so they assumed it was another language.

"What book is that?" Beast Boy asked. Checking his emotional output Raven noticed he was still hurt, but she would worry about that later.

"This is one of my earlier books, and one that I have only read once, because I never saw the need to read it any more then that. This is the Key of Solomon, or at least part of it."

The book looked old and ratted, but unused as Raven mentioned. Looking at her confused teammates she continued. "When I was studying under the monks of Azarath they taught me everything I would need to know about the Azarathian Dimension of Hell. Where my...father rules over." She paused a second before continuing, slightly more somber then before. "However I wasn't taught much in regards to the other Hell dimensions that exist throughout the universe's, so I never thought much of it...until now."

Not really knowing how to repsond, Beast Boy pipped up. "Why haven't you thought much of it?"

Once again, Raven let out a long sigh. "The...image that I saw a few days ago..." she began to tremble at the memory, "what I felt...was something I had NEVER felt before in my entire life, but the closest thing I could compare it to would be if my father was sitting down right next to me. So I'm assuming it's demonic" She continued to shake, causing the boys to look to one another trying to figure out how best to comfort her, or if they should comfort her at all. Beast Boy, pushing his luck, put his hand on top of one of her hands that was laying on her book. Oddly enough, she didn't pull away. "I'm sorry Beast Boy for snapping." She looked to him with glittering violet eyes from her tears. Even if Beast Boy didn't like the fact that she was crying, he thought her eyes looked more radiant then they usually did.

"Hey it's okay-"

"And I'm sorry I-er-threw myself at you the other night."

"Heh," Once again, he didn't like seeing her like that, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. Once she had calmed down a bit afterwards, Beast Boy carried her bridal style to her room and stayed with her till she fell asleep. Every man's dream? Hell yeah! Just the wrong circumstances. "No worries."

It got slightly awkward for a moment, until Cyborg spoke. "So what are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes, wiping a few tears away. "Well WE are here, because there was something that this book is missing that might help me with identifying the...thing I saw."

"Wait did you actually SEE the thing that killed Aqualad?" Beast Boy asked with big hopeful eyes.

Raven shrugged. "Maybe. Thats why I'm here. There is a professor here at the university that specializes in the Occult, Demonolgy, Mythology, Symbolisim and so on. So I wanted to pick his brain for a bit."

"Well that's cool." Cyborg said. "How did you know to find this professor?"

She fiddled with her book. "Well I have been...uh...taking online college courses."

She seemed embarressed by the fact, but both boys just beamed with pride. "Dude that's so cool. We're gonna have a collage grad in the tower!" Raven gave a nervous chuckle, but then his eyes widened when he had a horrific thought. "Wait, why are you taking college classes?''

She nervously fiddled with the edge of her book, both eyes on her waiting for the answer. "Well...I mean come on...you didn't think we'd be heroes forever did you?"

Her companions gasped. "Raven what are you saying?! You wanna leave the Titans?!" Beast Boy asked worridly.

"No! You guys are my family I would never leave, I'm just examining my options is all. I love being a hero, but a normal life wouldn't be bad either." The boys looked stunned, but the look on Raven's face told them she was done talking about this, and the fact that she was trying to stand was a good indicater as well. "Now I'm going to need help since I'm still a little weak, so can we go please." She wasn't kidding. After the first step her knees buckled underneath her, and she almost fell to the ground if the cat-like reflexes of the changeling hadn't caught her before she crashed. Muttering a thank you, the three headed towards the campus in search of Raven's instructor.

* * *

Unfortunately, her professor wasn't at his office or his lecture hall so thay began to wander the campus in seach of the older man. Beast Boy was actually quite surprised by how interesting the campus was, looking at the changeling you could see his eyes widen in amazement and the different buidlings, large open spaces, and Co-Eds. Lots, and lots of Co-Eds. As his head wandered side to side his eyes fell on a very somber looking Cyborg.

"Hey Cy, you alright?" he asked.

Cyborg was quietly taking in the sights of the campus so he didn't answer at first. "Yeah. Just a little...I dunno. I always wanted to go to college, become an Engineer of some sort. I had a few scholarship offers lined up for football before my accident, but they were quickly pulled when I became half metal. Since then I never entertained the idea of college."

Raven, who led the way, couldn't help but feel the regret and sadness come off the bionic teen.

"Well you make a difference other ways." Beast Boy, always the positive one. "You kick serious butt back home. A-and you have that fan club of those kids with robotic arms and stuff..." Cyborg gave a small smile as the shape shifter continued to list off things that Cyborg was known for, and should be proud of. After a few more minutes of walking around, they came to a large open space where many college students were eating their lunches, studying, or other kinds of socializing, but Raven's eyes fell to one individual in particular who wasn't a student. Raven picked up the pace, heading towards an older man sitting on one of the stone benches eating a chicken salad, and reading a book.

"Professor Walker?" The aged man looked over his dark rimmed glasses meeting the eyes of the Teen Titan. A warm smile stretched over his whithered features as he stood up. The three teens couldn't help but notice he had to support himself on a black cane in order to stand. "Oh please don't get up." Raven implored, but it was to late. He was already on his feet with his hand extended.

"Miss Raven, it was nice to see you, and your brought your friends I see." He scanned the others with a surprising set of large bright caramel eyes, that seemed to shimmer through his glasses.

"Cyborg." the bionic teen introduced as they shook hands.

"Beast Boy." To be honest Raven was slightly nevous about Beast Boy, she wasn't sure why she just wanted to make sure he didn't do anything to stupid. Sure it was unfair to him to think that way and she admitted it was a character defect on her part, but knowing him for as long as she did she was always hoping he didn't embarress her, though she was pleasently surprised on more then one occasion.

"Beast Boy?" The professor's eyes lit up with curiosity upon meeting the changeling. "I must ask. Are you still in touch with your animal instincts when you are in your natural human form?"

Beast Boy smiled. He always enjoyed questions like these that were actually insightful, not the usual "why are you green?" or "why are you ears pointed?" or something like that. "As a matter of fact I do. My hearing is super good, and I can fix my vision to see whatever it is I need to, like those big eye thingys at the eye doctors. I switch to normal, infrared like a Python, nightvision and so on."

Walker's eyes sparkled again. "Interesting. And are you able to run as fast as a Lion, or Cheetah?"

Beast Boy got sheepish. "Well yeah, but If I did my heart might explode, because my human body isn't really made for extreme conditions like that."

"Fascinating."

Raven couldn't help but check her own vision, and hearing. Was Beast Boy having an intelligent conversation with someone?

Beast Boy cleared his throat getting everyones attention. "Yeah...uh...so did Raven need to meet with you about something?"

"Oh yes, yes, yes. I apologize Miss Raven." Walker sat back down on the bench leaning his cane against the side. Beast Boy let out a small "oooo" when he saw the black rod and what the tip was made of. He could feel his inner Raccoon admire the brilliant silver that gleamed in the sunlight, and taking a closer look he could make out the shape of the silver tip. It seemed to be some sort of reptillian head with it's jaws open and a emerald gem sitting in the open mouth. At first Beast Boy thought it was an Aligator, but he noticed horns on the back of the reptile-like head, making him unsure what the creature-

It hit him hard, the realization what the little silver creature was and he had to force himself not to let out a gutteral growl. It was a tiny silver Dragon's head with an Emerald colored ruby in it's open jaws. When he was a kid he thought large reptiles, like Dragon's and Dinosaurs were cool, now if he ever saw another Dragon he would rip it apart limb from limb.

"So Raven," Beast Boy blinked away the small amount of anger when the voice of the college professor met his pointed ears, "what can I do for you. I was actually surprised to hear form you, I figured I wouldn't until the next semester started."

Raven sat down on the ground with her cloak spread out revealing her full figure as she sat on her long legs. "I actually had a question to ask you about a topic your familiar with." She revealed the Key of Solomon.

Recognizing the book right away Walker looked puzzled. "You want to know about Demons? I thought you were well versed in that subject considering...well...you know."

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked to the empath in shock. "Raven he knows?" Cyborg asked.

Raven nodded but Walker responded. "Well of course. I've studied many different Hell and Heaven dimensions, and so doing I would have to be the worst researcher in exsistance to not notice the daughter of the King of the Azarathian Hell dimension."

Beast Boy, slightly defensive, faught the growing snarl threatening to escape his throat. "You haven't told anyone have you?"

His three companions looked at him oddly. "Of course not. No one needs to know and I know for a fact that one's lineage dosen't dictate who we are as people. Raven's the brightest, sweetest young lady I've met and it would be terrible if others found out about her and judges her shamelessly."

Raven couldn't help but blush at the kind words that were spoken about her, and chuckle and Beast Boy's expense for being put in his place.

"Well...awesome." he said finally.

"Anyways," Raven gathered there attention, "yes professor I am very well versed in Azarathian lore, however I am not to familiar with lore from the other Hell dimensions, specifically the Christian, or Abrahamic version of Hell."

Walker nodded in understanding. "I see. Well what is it you need to know?"

"See I've read through this Grimoire cover to cover, and while it gives a detailed list of the demons that dwell there, it dosen't say much else about them."

"Well the Key of Solomon and it's sister books aren't really an Index of the different creatures that dwell there, they're more spell books to trap, summon, enslave, etc. I doubt anyone knows for sure just 'Who' is down there if you know what I mean. I mean we have the usual suspects. Lilith, Alistor, and a variety of different Hellion warriors and whatnot." Out of the corner of the professor's eye he saw the two boys shudder slightly. "This an uncomfortable topic for you gentleman?"

Realizing that he was speaking to them, they shuffled nervously. "Well, my adoptive family was Catholic, so all this demon and Hell talk is a little unnerving to say the least." Beast Boy repsonded.

"And I may not be practicing any faith, but I still get the willies whenever someone mentions the Devil." said Cyborg with another shudder.

Walker chuckled. "Well rest easy, because the 'Devil', Lucifer or whatever you know him by dosen't necessarily rule Hell."

Each of them, including Raven raised a brow. "Really? I thought he was cast into Hell from Heaven?" Raven asked.

"Yes and No. There are many different theories about Lucifer it's hard to pin down what the more accurate rendition is. Me personally I think about it this way. Cyborg, what would you say if you were put in charge of a bunch of toasters?"

Cyborg was puzzled but answered honestly. "I'd be insulted."

"Exactly. Here you have Lucifer, one of Gods firstborn, cast out of heaven to rule over Hell and it's inhabitants, that clearly are below him. It's an insult, a disgrace. My theory is he wasn't sent to Hell per say, but he and his followers from Heaven were cast down to Earth, to tempt and curropt the souls of man, Creating Demons along the way. Again, this is just a theory."

Everyone took in what Walker was saying like sponges, sure enough it was an uncomfortable subject, at least for the boys. Raven grew up learning about Hell and it's lovely mysteries so this didn't bother her, but she could feel the discomfort her friends were having.

"Professor Walker, would you happen to know if Demons, from Hell, have different colored eyes?"

Three pairs of eyes looked at her oddly, wondering if they heard the question right. When it was clear she knew what she said, Walker pondered a bit. "Well it's common belief that Demons to have black eyes, if thats what you asking. Or are you asking about some of the more powerful ones?" Raven gave an odd gesture between a shrug and a nod. "Well I guess the best way to think about it is like the Lord of the Rings. In the book the Wizards are known by different colors to show their different levels of mastery, the same could be said about Demons. If I remember correctly, Yellow eyes represents the most powerful, then I believe it's White, then Red, then lastly Black."

"Would you happen to know which Demon had what eyes?"

Once again the old treacher pondered. "Well Black are just low level demons so I doubt that really matters. I can't think of any Red eyed demons off the top of my head except for maybe a Hellhoud, and the two I mentioned before, Lillith and Alistor, both have White eyes, and I can't think of anyone with Yellow." He continued to stare at a random patch of grass as he thought. "Although..." His light brown eyes seemed to be searching something in the void of green grass, that or he was looking into his glasses as if they held the answer.

After a while of not answering, he was interrupted. "Although...?" Beast Boy motioned his hand in a circular pattern to indicate he should continue.

On cue the crippled teacher came back to his senses. "There may be another with White eyes, but..."

"Professor I would like to know more about those with White eyes." Raven ignored the stares from her teammates, but she could sense that they were slowly putting the pieces together.

"Well...uh...they are second to most powerful, they can replicate their former body before they became Demons with their demonic energy, or Nether, instead of possessing a vessel. Extremely powerful..."

"What are the chances of a Demon with White eyes roaming freely?" Raven's tone was impatient, but still respectful.

Walker shook his head. "The same as any other I guess. Any Demon can sneak out of Hell to walk among the living." Raven sighed in frustration, apparently not getting the answers she was looking for. "May I ask what is with the sudden interest?"

Raven fiddled with some grass that was tickling her palm, Cyborg and Beast Boy remaining quiet as she thought. "I...I think a Demon from Hell...is responsible for the deaths of five of our friends." Her male teammates could have sworn they saw her bottom lip begin to tremble, clearly she was heavily effected, and rightfully so.

Walker's face fell to sadness, and heartbreak for his student. "Oh I am so sorry for your lo-" His eyes twinkled again, this time in realization.

"Professor? What is it?" Cyborg asked.

He was quiet a moment as his eyes stared off in a neverending search before clearing his throat. "Now you have to understand Demons have no emotion and make desicions past on logic, or self preservation. Now it is not 'logical' for a Demon to be senselessly killing, however there is rumor of one Demon who breaks this particular mold and also happens to wear a pair of White eyes as well."

Raven looked up to his aged face slightly excited that she had her first real clue. I wonder if this is how Robin feels. "Okay who is it?"

Walker's face fell to a serious frown. "I must warn you. If you are mixed up with anything envolving this creature, turn back NOW." The word shot out of his mouth like a cannonball and had the same impact as one as all three were stunned to their core by the word.

Beast Boy was the first to recover. "Sorry Dude, but if this guy killed our friends, he's in for a good 'ol fashion butt kicking." Walker stared at him like he was growing a second head.

"I'm with Grass Stain. We took down Trigon, we can handle one bright-eyed Demon." Cyborg fist pounded his best friend, causing Raven to roll her eyes.

Walker continued to examine them like they were crazy, but shakily got to his feet with the use of his cane. "So be it. I have some literature I can pull up about this particular Hellion." The professor limped away towards a building while the others got to his feet and followed. "Just one question though Beast Boy. If your not scared of Trigon, how are you going to beat a Demon who scares Trigon?" Walker continued to limp away leaving three very stunned Titans to think about their answer, only to find none.

* * *

 **One day later**

Once the three had gotten back from San Diego, Raven locked herself in her room to go over the literature she was given by Professor Walker. Robin was about to tear her a new one, until she assured him, through a closed door, that she would have a lead on the killer as soon as possible. Begrudgingly, Robin left her to her work, hoping she would have something to share with them soon.

And it paid off the next morning.

Breakfast was just finishing up when the empath stormed into the common room, a ghost of a proud smile on her face.

"I stayed up all night," she said heading to the front of the common room, "and I think I may know who the killer is."

"I've stayed up all night to, but I fix myself up at least a little before I leave my room." said the changeling as he looked over the demoness. She wrinkled her nose at him, but knew he was right. She hadn't bathed, or put on a new cloak or uniform, and her hair was a mess, along with sleep circles under her eyes.

"Oh yes." Starfire floated to the empath. "Robin and I journyed to the mall of shopping and Robin had someone do me up while he watched." she said happily.

Everyone glared at the Boy Wonder. "A makeover." He corrected. Everyone exhaled staring at the princess who indeed looked much more gorgeous then she had a day before. "What did you find?" asked the team leader, clearly ignoring his teammates dissheveled appearance.

Raven ran a hand through her hair. **_Ugh, greasy_**. "It took me a while, but after going through a few texts, I finally found something." She settled on the couch putting papers and notes on the coffee table while her team sat around her. "First off the thing I felt and saw the other night was a Demon, not just any Demon, but a Demon from Hell." Raven took the time to explain the differences between the Hell Robin traveled to when he came to rescue her, and the Hell that this creature was from. Robin listened with crossed arms, and a scowl set in stone. "I believe this Demon is walking among us, and he is the one killing our friends." Raven finished.

That was good enough for Robin. "What is it's name, and where to we find it?"

Raven shook her head. "Well It's name is Carnus Valogneus, but we need to be careful Robin. I don't know much about these particular types of Demons and I don't want to go leading us into something we aren't prepared for."

Robin rubbed the bridge of his nose, his frustration building. "Raven we don't have time for that. We'll be cautious later-"

Raven in an instant was on her feet, shocked at Robin's brazinness towards her. "No Robin." she said confused. "We should probably handle this my way, we don't know the first thi-"

Robin closed the distance between him and the empath his nose in her face. "You don't understand Raven! Aqualad and I were like brothers! We were the first ever team of young heroes, along with Kid Flash, Speedy, and Wonder Women's younger sister Donna! Now he's dead! I saw his body-"

"BUT YOU DIDN'T FEEL HIS PAIN!" Robin's anger consumed the empath her eyes spliting into four blood red orbs that seemed to burn into the human's heart, her body growing slowly in size and black tendrils of power slithered across the common room. "YOU DIDN'T FEEL EVERY CUT, EVERY STAB, EVERY OUNCE OF PAIN AS HIS OWN BLOOD DRIPPED DOWN HIS FLESH INTO POOLS ONTO THE FLOOR! YOU DIDN'T FEEL THE HOPELESSNESS OF KNOWING THAT NO ONE WAS COMING TO SAVE YOU! THAT YOUR LIFE WAS GOING TO END IN A DARK SHITHOLE, WITH THE LAST THING YOU WERE GOING TO SEE WAS A PAIR OF EVIL WHITE EYES!" Raven continued to grow in size until the crown of her head touched the ceiling, her power lashing out all around her, then as quickly as it began she started to shrink in size, her hood hiding her face as her power slipped back into her body.

Her cowering teammates watched with bated breath watching the demoness shrink to her original petite frame. She looked up, he eyes back to her normal amethyst color, tears falling down her cheeks. "You didn't feel his pure, absolute fear, added to by that...thing that killed him in ice cold blood..." She sniffled falling to her knees, her body shaking. Her hands slowly coming up to her arms to hold herself. "I felt...everything he felt...It was..." She held herself in her arms and began to shake in an uncontrollable sob. Her teammates hung back letting her words and the image of their friend sink in. For a while the only sounds were her sobs, then slowly a pair of orange arms wrapped themselves around the shaking empath.

Raven let her tears coat the shoulder of the alien princess, feeling completely vulnerable at this point. Then one by one Starfire's arms were joined by a pair of green arms covered in black spandex, then a pair of large metal and flesh arms that seemed to wrap around all three of them like a half metal blanket. Finally two green colored gloves slid underneath the metal teen around the empath and the alien. Raven could feel their love, their sadness, their guilt-on Robin's part-for reliving the experience. The five friends held onto each other, without saying a word.

* * *

 **Washington D.C. Hall of Justice. Saturday 11 A.M.**

Camera crews, along with a few tourists, stood outside the Hall of Justice with flashing cameras, recording devices, and pads and pens asking for autographs as the building was filled with young teen heroes. Each of the Honerary Titans were invited to a special viewing being held at the Hall, with members of the Justice League answering questions and keeping people away from the Titans. Robin, as leader of the Titans, didn't have a location in mind to honor his fallen friends, so the League offered to let them use the Hall until Robin came up with a better location, for the moment he couldn't think of any place better. The hall was empty of any tourists, and many Leaguers besides Red Tornado, the andriod with a heart of gold, and Martian Manhunter, or J'onn J'onzz the Martian. They kept to themselves while the Titans went about the main hall. Five hologram projectors were set up, each baring the likeness of each of their fallen friends.

Joseph (Jericho) Wilson.

Malcolm (Herald) Duncan.

Isaiah (Hotspot) Crokett.

Antonia (Argent) Monetti

Gath (Aqualad) of Atlantis.

This viewing was specifically for the Titans but any family would be arriving later, then members of the Justice League, and so on, but for now the Titans enjoyed each others company.

The five founding members found themselves seperated mingling with their friends. Cyborg, who was dressed in a LARGE black suit and tie, was with Bumble Bee and Mas Y Manos of the Titans East. The twins were dressed in tiny black suits, while the dark skinned Titan was dressed in a black knee length dress, and black boots. In another corner Starfire and the Russian soldier, Red Star, were standing by Argent and Hotspots holograms she was dressed in a thin black speagetti strap, knee length dress, with long black gloves. Robin, Speedy, and Kid Flash were by Aqualad's hologram, each with a glass of Apple Cider in their hands looking up at the Atlanteans likeness.

"Do they have anything here that's stronger?" Speedy asked taking a sip of his Cider.

"Pfft, like you could handle it." Kid Flash tried to joke, but it was too somber an occasion. Robin and Kid Flash couldn't help but notice Speedy continue to glance at the doors.

"Haven't heard from her?" Robin asked.

Speedy sighed which almost sounded like a scoff. "Nope."

They all stood there quietly before Robin held out his glass. "To Garth."

Speedy and Kid Flash joined him. "To Garth." They clinked glasses and took a drink.

Raven stood by the window looking over the courtyard. The poor empath had to step aside, exhausted from blocking out the sadness and grief coming off of the guests, but then when she let her focus slip the emotions would slip into her brain and her grief increased tenfold. She turned her head to glance at her teammates, but specifically the changeling who was dressed in a black sportcoat and dresspants, with a black button up shirt that was unbuttoned down revealing a bit of his toned chest. She blushed when she realized she was staring and turned back around looking at her reflection in the window. She wore a black full length dress with long sleeves, while showing a little bit of her back to her mid back. She tilted her head slightly.

 **I wonder if he thinks I'm attractive?** She found herself thinking. She never really put to much stalk in looks, but she was a teenage girl, with teenage insecurities. Little did she know that the green changeling wondered the same thing on a regular basis.

* * *

Of all the individuals at the viewing that was giving the poor empath a headache, none was more heartbreaking then Kole Weathers. She was the girlfriend of Joeseph Wilson, and her emotional output was beyond anything Raven had ever felt before. Fortunately the pinkette was outside the hall crying by the fountain, she wasn't able to stay in the presence of the hologram of her boy friend for very long as she ran out of the Hall in sobing hysterics. Some of the pedestrians and camera men, and women, noticed the poor girl on converged in her direction to get a quote, or video, but they would have to contend with the hulking caveman, and Kole's adoptive brother, Gnark. He stood in an enormous black suit that hugged his muscular body tightly, and was more then enough to intimidate ANY who dared attempt to approach the crying girl.

Kole's cries had finally subsided to soft wimpers, a worn out tissue in her hand. She didn't bother wearing make-up she knew she was going to be crying all day, just as she had when she heard the news that Joey was probably dead, and especially when it was confirmed. Her tears dripped onto the dark blue calf length dress, her hands numb so the tissue fell from then blew away in the wind. Gnark had been so preoccupied with making sure no reporters came towards her, he didn't notice the average looking young man who approached the fountain, staring into the water. Kole didn't acknowledge him, not until a hand put another handkerchief in front of her eyes. She took it and contiued to wipe her eyes.

"Thank you." she said in a small choked voice, but no one answered. She looked up and saw no one around, but the back of a young man in a dark sports coat and jeans walking away looking down at his cell phone.

Drake Daniels looked down at his cell phone, finished his text message to Landon and sent it off.

It read two words.

 **I'm in**

* * *

 **Titans Tower**

He already looked through each of the Titans bedrooms, but one. He phased right through the door and began looking around the creepy atmosphere. He ran his fingers over the empaths bedspread, then her desk, then her hanging uniforms, then her dresser, then landed onto an antique silver mirror. Grasping the handle he lifted it to his face, his eyes flashing a smokey white, a sinister grin on his face.

"Now this is going to be. So. Much. Fun." he chuckled darkly as he set the mirror back down.

 **Retirement looks good on Drake huh?**

 **I hope it didn't get to religious for ya'll out there and I hope you able to realize this is just in good fun.**

 **Read and review and wait till next time when Carnus indeed has so. Much. Fun.**

 **Till then.**


	4. Paint it Black

**Three chapters in one week for two stories. WOW!**

 **I was so excited I finished this chapter I had to post it!**

 **Thank you SO much to those that review and read and especially give insight. I love to hear from any and everybody. I hope your enjoying this one as well as the other stories on my profile.**

 **Read and review and one with the show.**

 **Chapter 4: Paint it Black**

 **Wing City, Montana. Titans North Tower. Three Days later.**

Leonid, Red Star, Kovar leader of the Titans North sat in his office, the computer screen in front of him illuminated with the faces of the Titans West, South and East Leaders. The four heroes had been in conference eariler that morning about a variety of different things, and now it was onto the next topic, which was probably the most sensitive. Team reassignments. With gaps in the teams now, it was smart to start reassigning Titans, Robin however was adament that his team remain untouched. At first there was some tension with his decision as it seemed unfair, but after a while they came to except the fact that they had been together the longest, and had near perfect team dynamics, so they dropped the subject, which left the rest of the Honorary Titans to shuffle around.

"So your fine with keeping your team as is?" Robin asked Red Star.

He nodded. "If anyone needs members it's the Titans South."

"Understatement." Bushido agreed.

"Why is that?" Bumble Bee asked.

"We're not just dealing with super-villains down here. We also have to deal with the Drug Cartels, Cotoyes, Kidnappings, and so on." Bushido answered.

"What about Thunder and Lightning?" Red Star asked.

"I talked to them and they're willing to help you guys out." said Robin. Bushido gave a nod and a "hm" and they moved on. "Are Melvin, Timmy and Teether ready at all for Titan training?"

"At the moment no. Their still at the monastery, but if you'd like we can get them going on some missions."

Robin thought before responding to Bushido. "To be honest when it comes to those three it's best to talk to Raven."

The leaders chuckled. "Yeah that's the truth." Bushido laughed. "I'll have Kilowatt do it. They got kinda close after that whole 'dimension' thing."

"Fair enough." Robin turned his comments to Bumble Bee. "What about you Bee? Kid Flash and Jinx gonna fit in there?"

"Oh definitely. Have you heard from anyone on 'The Team' by chance?" The other leaders looked to Robin slightly confused but he answered without missing a beat.

"I'm still waiting from them to get back to me. I asked for Jamies to at least give the Titans South a chance since they do live in his backyard. Again I have to wait for them to get back to me." he answered. Seeing the looks from the others he made sure to mention. "She's referring to a team we were on back in the day under the Justice League."

The other leaders "Oh'd" and they moved on. "Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"Yeah," Bushido got their attention, "how is the League doing on the son of a bitch that killed our friends?"

Robin tensed, a slight scowl on his face. "Batman has assured me that he will share as much information as possible." He spoke the answer as if it was written on a card in front of him.

"In other words nothing." Bumble Bee added, well aware of the drama with the two caped crusaders. Robin was obviously upset, and the others knew once he had that twisted angry look to just take a few steps back and let the man seethe.

As if sensing the tension now forming, the alarm above Red Star sprang to life, bathing his tower in a red light.

"Ah. **_Beda_**." he said in his native tounge.

"Go take care of that?" said Robin.

"Wasn't going to say no. Red Star signing off." His computer cut out and Red Star took off to meet his team.

* * *

 **Wing City. Red Star, Wildebeest, Gnark and Kole.**

The citizens of Wing City ran off in different directions screaming and scrambling to get away from a rampaging rock monsters attacks. An enormous creature made of solid rock, it's right hand was permanently clenched to look like a large ball, it's other hand looking like a flat slab of rock. The creature stomped down main street smashing cars and tossed them into buildings, or flipping them into the air, without a care in the world as to were they landed. Another car flew through the air about to squash a mother of three, until the car was caught in the hands of a young man glowing a slight red.

"Run!" he called back to them in a Russian accent. The mother and children took off while Red Star eased the car onto the ground. The rock creature turned it's attention to the Titan leader, roaring a gravelly roar, slamming his irregularly large rock fist onto the ground, issuing a challenge to the Russian. Red Star, dressed in his signiture green Russian Military uniform with a bright red star in the center of his chest, hopped on top of the car in time to see his teammate Wildebeest charge the creature, horns down, and slammed into the rock monster.

Red Star hopped down from atop the car and was joined by Kole and Gnark. "Concrete at it again?" Kole asked. Red Star couldn't help but cringe when he noticed that her tone was void of her usual bubbly joviality.

" ** _Da._** I suggest we end this quickly then." The sound of a grunting animal hybrid pulled their attention and saw Wildbeest bouncing across the pavement crashing into a nearby car. The creature called Concrete slammed his large ball like fist into the ground, roaring again. Gnark and Red Star helped Wildebeest to his hooves. "Titans! **_IDTI_**!" The Russian glowed red and took to the sky, Wildebeest charged, Kole became her crystalized form, her arms folded over her head to form a club, and Gnark grabbed the girl by her ankles and joined in the battle.

Concrete brought his rock fist down on Wildebeest who slid underneath the ball, missing him by a few feet. Red Star focused his power into his fists and threw a punch into the rock ogre's face. With a thundering pound the creature stumbled back, but spun around backhanding the Russian with it's normal looking hand, sending the solider crashing into a nearby bus. Once Concrete stopped his spin he was faced with the caveman and his crystalized kid sister. He swung the girl like a billy club, clocking the creature across the jaw, then was hit in the back of the head by the hooves of the animal hybrid.

Wildebeest slammed the creatures face into the ground, using the momentum to leap off Concrete and slid next to Gnark, who still had Kole at the ready to attack. Red Star joined them just as Concrete was getting to his feet.

"Any ideas how to stop this thing?" Red Star asked.

Kole became flesh as the others grunted in response. "Bring Jericho back from the dead." Kole said in a deadpanned voice. Red Star's shoulders sagged. In the past when they faced this creature, Jericho would use his ability to possess then trap the rock monster. Now what were they going to do? More importantly how do thay get Kole back?

Concrete leapt into the air bringing it's larger fist ontop of them. "Scatter!" Their leader shouted. His team did as they were told and ran off into different directions just as Concrete smashed into the ground. In one motion it swung it's large round fist in a circle, blindly hoping to hit something as he did. And he did.

Gnark grunted in pain as the large rock fist crashed into his back, sending him flying down the street, the pinkette flying out of his arms and rolling to a painful stop knocking the wind out of her. She lifted her head and through her blurred vision could see the caveman lying supine on his back.

". . . no. . ." she grunted with what air she had left. **_No, not Gnark to_** , she cried. A roar drew her attention to look above her. Concrete stood over her with his fist in the air hovering over her, and yet Kole couldn't find the strength, or the will to care. She lowered her head back to the assphalt and waited for the final blow. . . but it didn't come. Instead she heard a odd hissing noise and the sound of someone straining against the rock fist. She cracked her eye open and looked over her shoulder taking in a rather strange sight.

The rock creatures fist was ready to crash on top of the girl, but instead it was being held in the claws of a black scaled Dragon, covered in teal body armor, protecting Kole from it's crushing attack. She furrowed her brow in confusion, then yelped in surprise when she felt something slither around her waist. Looking down she saw the Dragon's tail wrap around her and lift her onto the Dragon's back.

The Dragon looked back at her over it's shoulder, its glowing hazel eye staring into her blue ones. "Hang on." it growled.

He released the fist, allowing it to slam into the ground, then ran on all fours over Concrete's arm, leapt off of it's back and took flight over the creature. The Dragon glided away from Concrete and as soon as he landed help ease the pinkette onto the ground. Red Star ran to her side, while Wildebeest ran away to tend to Gnark.

"Are you okay?" Red Star asked Kole.

Kole, dazed and confused, answered. "I think so." She looked up in time to see the Dragon take off again towards the rock creature.

Concrete spun around attempting to backhand the Dragon out of the air, but it latched onto the creatures fist digging it's strong claws into the solid stone. Concrete growled in confusion, what was powerful enough to leave claw marks in solid rock? The Dragon pushed the fist into the ground, then brought it's clenched fist under the creatures jaw. The creature stumbled backwards in a daze, the Russian soldier seeing his chance took off towards the rock monster, his fists charged with his radioactive powers, and slammed them into Concretes face. Concrete stumbled then fell to the ground with a crash, out like a light.

Kole pulled herself up, confused and stunned by what had just happened. Everything seemed to be happening so fast it was just a blur, and she didn't feel like like sifting through the colors to find out what was happening, at least until she made out the shape of Gnark, unconscious and barely breathing. In an instant she was on her feet and sprinted as fast as possible to his side cupping the cavemans face with her smaller hands, hot tears stinging the back of her eyes.

"Gnark . . . " she whispered over the lump in her throat, " . . . please don't leave me. I can't lose you to . . . " The tears fell freely now. ". . . I don't . . . I don't want to be alone . . . " She lost all control. She brought her face to his chest and released another wave of tears for someone she loved. To be honest she didn't think she had any left.

Shadows loomed over her, but she couldn't bring herself to care who they were, or that they were trying to pull her off of the caveman, or the scaly house-like head that began to nuzzle the unconscious caveman. A bright teal light washed over Gnark making Kole pull herself away from him, her eyes meeting the eyes of the Dragon who was walking away on all fours. She couldn't explain it, but its beautiful eyes seemed almost human, the way they were warm, kind and friendly.

A groan pulled the girl back to her surrogate brother who was starting to stir.

She gasped. "Gnark!" She leapt at the dissoriented neanderthal knocking him back to the ground. Red Star and Wildebeest were at her side looking him over, Paremedics right behind them.

"Kole, what happened?" Red Star asked. Kole was pulled away from Gnark while the paremedics looked him over.

"That Dragon thing jus-" Kole looked around, but Gnark's savior was gone.

* * *

 **Later that night. Two miles away from the Titan North Tower.**

Drake Daniels made himself comfortable on the large wide tree branch he had been camping out on for the past four days. After laying out the hammok he flopped into it getting ready for another restless nights sleep. He groaned in frustration seeing as how he had another unsuccessful day in his hunt for the Demon Torturer and Killer, Carnus Valogneus. If he held true to his patteren his should have come to this area again, so Drake and Landon took the necessary precautions to track and trap him if needs be. While the Titans were out, Drake etched security symbols into various locations throughout the tower and if anything demonic passed by them, the symbols would go off like an alarm, alerting Drake to his presence. While Drake was here staking out the tower, Landon and his minions were in the city looking out for any Demonic related activity. So far, they both came up with nothing.

The LG Wireless headphones around Drake's neck began to buzz, much to his irritation.

"What?" he answered knowing who it was.

" ** _Just getting a status report_**." said the british accent of the Demon King. He was borrowing an office building in the city so he could still run his empire from Earth.

Drake groaned. "Nothing. It's been four days and nothing. None of my sygels have been triggered. No evidence of any demonic activiy happening around this Tower or in the city." Drake glanced at the tower, dark from it's occupants sleeping the night away.

Drake could hear Landon scribbling on the other end. " _ **I've come up dry as well**_."

"Is this unusual for Carnus?" Drake asked looking at the stars through the tree branches.

" _ **Yes. Normally he'd like a new playmate as soon as possible, this time however he seems to be taking his time**_."

"Maybe he knows the Titans are onto him? Maybe he knows we are too?"

" _ **Oh I know he does**_."

Drake continued to hear scribbling on the other end. "What are you doing?"

" _ **Signing off of contracts that have been made this past week**_."

"Ah." Drake never liked getting in Landon's affairs when it concerend Hell. He felt less guilty not knowing about things like that. He and Landon may have been friends, but Landon was still a Demon, and the King of Demons at that, so he had to do things Drake didn't agree with. Drake learned a while ago to file all of his workings in Hell under the, "Don't ask, Don't tell" file.

" ** _On another note, I met this lovely young women the other day. She's a Yoga instructer, dark hair, blue eyes, I know how much your love blue eyes, and_** -"

"Pass."

" ** _Come on Daniels, its a win-."_ ** Landon whined.

"Pass."

Landon scoffed. " _ **Look if you got out there more maybe you wouldn't have to pay women to touch you**_."

"It was one time and it was a manicure, and a hand massage, you know that! After everything my hands go through I earned it and I'm proud of it thank you very much."

" _ **All I'm saying is your allowed to have fun to. Besides what were you going to do while you were 'retired', sit around alone for the rest of your life?"**_

"Sounds like a plan."

Landon sighed, then got quiet. Drake could hear him talking to someone in hushed tones, but he was to tired to try to pick out what they were talking about. _**". . . thank you. Huh?"**_

"What?"

 _ **"I had a few of my lads take some Hounds to the various crime scenes we found. Using their ability to sense demonic energy, no matter how long ago it was, they still sensed that at each location he spent a total of seven days with each kid before they succumbed to their injuries. However this last one was killed after five days, and was just outright killed instead of waiting**_."

"Hm that is weird. Did they say why?"

 _ **"Well aparently the hounds sniffed out a couple other scents as well. One Human, the other also human with the stink of metal."**_

"The two kids from the Jump City Titans?"

 _ **"I guess. But they also said they caught the spiritual scent of another presence that matched Trigon's child."**_

"How do your underlings know all of this?"

" _ **My Hound Wranglers have a mental bound with their pets. Whatever the hound finds, they communicate with their masters."**_

"So Carnus got scared off and went into hiding. Case closed then, yeah?"

Landon was quiet for a moment. " _ **Carnus dosen't get 'scared off', if anything he gets angrier, and more . . . creative . . . "**_

"Hence the . . . waiting . . . " The two were quiet as things started to click inside their minds. "We're in the wrong friggen place."

* * *

 **Jump City. Titans Tower.**

Raven took a sharp inhale, her eyes shooting open. She didn't sit up in her bed like she usually did, she just laid there on her side staring off into the darkness of her room. She let out a long exhale calming her heart and mind.

 _ **Still didn't get around to redecorating.**_ She sat up in her bed rubbing her eyes glancing at the clock on her dresser.

Three A.M. Well I'm already wide awake.

The young empath got down from her bed and exited her room. A loose dark blue robe hanging loosely over her shoulders hiding her sleep wear, fleece pajama pants, and a black T-shirt. Her bare feet paded as she walked down the hall to the kitchen, thinking about her sleep during her trek. She didn't have a nightmare, she didn't feel anything out of the ordinary, huh . . . maybe this is one of those "waking up for no reason" kind of thing. Hmm first time for everything.

She made it to the kitchen clicking on a light and went about making herself some tea to relax herself. She set up her kettle, removed her tea box and set it on the counter rummaging for the right one. As she sifted the various flavors her hands stopped moving as a soft breath of cold air blew into the back of her head, blowing her violet locks into her face. She froze. The air felt a lot like someone had just blown on her hair, but that was impossible. She was alone in the kitchen, she knew it, she would have sensed them had someone else been in their with her. Suddenly a shiver ran down her spine, her body going rigid, fear keeping her from moving a single muscle. She could feel a cold, dark pair of eyes staring at her from behind. She could feel them sweep her petite body from the back of her head, down her back, down to her behind, down her legs to her feet and then back up again. She could feel the hunger coming from the eyes that bored into her, like someone looking at a piece of stake and hadn't eaten in days. With her breathing getting faster, her heart in her throat, she mustered all the courage she could gather to turn herself around. And she saw . . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . . nothing . . .

. . .

She was completely alone.

. . .

. . .

. . .

She exhaled a long held in breath, and put her hand on the counter keeping herself from collapsing once the adreniline that kept her upright had worn off.

She was alone. No one was there. Her powers told her she was alone, but she could swear on the Holy Book of Azar that someone was watching her. Staring at her. Hungry for her. She turned off the burner, removed the kettle and ran back to her bedroom, locking it tightly behind her.

She didn't sleep the rest of the night.

* * *

"Friend Raven?" The empath let out a "hmm" as she looked up at her best girl friend, her eyeslids heavy. "Are you well? You look like poop."

Raven narrowed her brow. "You mean I look pooped?"

"What is the difference?"

Raven was about to correct her, but decided against it. The Titans were in the gym area for an early morning training session this morning. Robin looked over his tired teammates, although Beast Boy and Raven seemed more tired then the others, but he shrugged it off.

"Alright guys today we're going to be working on our hand to hand skills. I'm gonna start us off with a random opponent. Cyborg?"

Cyborg brought the screen on his forearm to his face, assigning different colors to his teammates. With a click of a button the colors began to shuffle. "And your partner is. . ." Ping! " . . . uh . . . Beast Boy . . . "

Beast Boy looked up at the sound of his name, his eyelids just as heavy as Ravens. "Who me?"

"Yup Beast Boy lets go." Robin walked off into the center of the taining area which was covered by a mat with a large white ring in the center.

"Uh . . . Rob you sure that's a good idea?" Cyborg asked.

Raven, who was on her feet in surprise as well, also voiced her objections. "Yeah you two have kinda been on edge around each other lately."

"Hey it's all good guys," Beast Boy said with a wave of his hand, "yeah we've been on edge, but this is just what we need. We beat the hell outta each other, shake hands and move on."

Robin smirked. "Whatever you say Beast Boy."

The two boys faced each other down Cyborg by a bell. "Ready?" the two nodded. Cyborg rang the bell.

The two boys sprang towards each other fists at the ready.

Beast Boy threw the first punch which Robin blocked with ease and countered with his own right jab to the face. With the flexibility of a serpent, and the reflexes of a cat, Beast Boy moved out of the way, grabbed his arm keeping him close, then brought his shin into Robin's waist. Robin hoped over the kick, then spun around throwing a back kick into the changeling's chest. Beast Boy stumbled backwards, but was aware enough to dodge a couple of jabs by his team leader by moving side to side. Beast Boy threw his own punches, but he easily dodged before throwing another jab into Beast Boys chest in a moment of distraction.

Beast Boy stumbled as Robin threw a few more jabs into Beast Boy's chest, then stomach, then one to the jaw.

"Okay, okay! That's fine." Cyborg shouted, but the bear was already poked, figureatively and literally.

Beast Boy growled as he tackled Robin at the waist taking him to the ground, a bruise on his jaw forming and bleeding. Once Robin landed on his back, he kicked the green teen off of him, flipping him onto his back. Robin quickly got to his feet and planted his steel toed boot on Beast Boy's neck while gabbing his right arm.

"Give up you green headache." Robin growled.

"ROB MAN KNOCK IT OFF!" Cyborg shouted but he went unheard.

Beast Boy looked up at Robin, his lips curled up in a snarl. "No." Beast Boy vanished by becoming a fly and zipped away from the Boy Wonder. He changed into a Kangaroo and threw his powerful legs into Robin's chest knocking him to the other side of the gym.

It was an unwritten rule that the meta's of the team not use their powers in a sparring match, especially with Robin. So this was both ilegal and cheating.

Beast Boy changed into a Rhino and charged at Robin, horn aimed at his heart. Robin got to his feet and charged Beast Boy, hands full of exploding disks. Just when the two boys were about to collide with each other a wall of black magic appeared in between them, stopping their charge. Then Cyborg and Starfire grabbed the Boy Wonder, while Raven incased Beast Boy in a solid bubble of magic.

Beast Boy slashed at his prison, while Robin struggled against the grip of the super powered teens.

"Let me go!" he growled. "He cheated!"

"Yeah after you threw a fist to his face." Cyborg shot.

"Robin why do you wish harm to friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked in clear confusion.

"I don't want to harm him, I just wanna teach him a lesson!" Robin growled.

"Well come and get it!" Beast Boy shifted back to his human form to taunt the Boy Wonder.

Starfire released Robin. Her other teammates, including himself, looked at her oddly. "Fine if you wish to harm your friend after we just lost so many needlessly, then be my guest. But I will not watch." She flew out of the training room, tears flowing from her eyes.

Once again, the two boys were brought to their knees in humility, neither of them knowing what came over them.

* * *

Starfire sat in her room with her pet mutant Larva Silkie in her lap. The little "bumgorf" purred against her bare belly making her smile softly, but she couldn't stop her sniffling or tears. Silkie looked up at her when he felt a few tears fall on his back. In sadness he purred a little louder, nuzzling underneath her breasts. She smiled again petting him gently, but over his purring she heard light knocking on her door.

She cleared her throat away of the sadness. "Yes."

"Hey Star . . . it's . . uh . . . Robin."

Starfire stared at the door, then stubbornly turned her head away, intent on not answering it.

"Look Star. I . . . I don't know what's been wrong with me lately. I've just been so . . . I don't know. I didn't mean to upset you, I just . . . I don't know . . . so uh . . . yeah sorry . . . " Starfire stared at the door listening intently, but the only thing she heard was silence, then the sound og his boots walking away. She wanted to reach out to him, wanted to go out an tell him it was ok and that she forgave him, but she couldn't. He had to learn his actions had consequences if he hurt the people he cared about. What was odd was that just a few days ago Robin was asking Beast Boy to help him, now they were at each other's throats.

What was happening to her friends?

* * *

Cyborg put his fist over his open palm.

"I am not doing this." said Raven dryly, but Cyborg didn't move his hands away. She folded her arms over her chest. "No." Once again Cyborg made no movement. Raven rolled her eyes then mirrored his stance with her tinier fist over her open palm. Together they his their palms three times Cyborg ended with a fist, while Raven ended with two fingers.

"Rock beats Scissors." Cyborg said smugly.

The sorceress glared at her brother figure for a moment. "I hate you." She turned away from him and headed for the rocky island outside.

Her cloak whiped about in the wind as she began her descent to the changeling at the base of the island. His tense shoulders slumped, head bowed in frustration, she can hear him trying to calm his breathing, which was odd because that would mean he had been trying to calm down for about an hour, which didn't seem like Beast Boy at all.

"Hey Raven." He seemed to calm down slightly when he sensed her presence, and she wasn't surprised that he was able to either.

Now what was she going to do?

"What was that about?" Okay she was trying the direct approach.

He looked over his shoulder at her. "I don't wanna talk about it?"

She walked up next to him, but didn't sit down just yet. "That wasn't 'nothing'. You two were beating the holy hell out of each other, but the other day he was asking you to help him and you guys were actually getting along. Don't you find that kinda weird?"

Beast Boy was quiet for a second. "I . . . guess."

Raven looked down at him noticing his baggy eyes. "Were you up all night?" Beast Boy looked out over the ocean and gave a small nod. Raven sighed and took a seat next to him, not believing she was going to do this. "Beast Boy will you . . . " she took a deep breath and twisted her face as if she had something disgusting in her mouth, " . . . talk to me." He turned his head to her slowly unsure if he heard what he heard. "Yes I said that, now please. I'm not going to say it again."

Beast Boy smirked. "You also said 'please'-"

"I will kill you and they will never find your body."

Beast Boy laughed lightly before getting serious. "I-uh-woke up at about three A.M. and for some reason I was very...very agitated. I can't explain it, but I began pacing my bedroom back and forth, back and forth. I felt like a caged animal. I felt scared, and protective all at the same time. Like I wanted to both fight and fly, ya know?"

Raven listened intently to what he was saying before looking out over the water. "Di-did it feel like, you were being watched?"

Beast Boy furrowed his brow. "No. Not really. Like I said I just felt . . . agitated. I didn't sleep at all the rest of the night." Raven was quiet again. "You probably think I'm crazy-"

"No. Little stupid on occasion, immature, and a little impulsive, but not crazy."

Beast Boy snorted a laugh. "Huh, did you just compliment me? In 'Raven-ise'?"

She raised a brow. " 'Raven-ise'?"

"You know? Raven Language?" he said matter-of-factly.

She still looked at him oddly. "Now your acting crazy."

Beast Boy gave a toothy grin and a laugh. Raven wasn't sure why, but she found this positive side of him comforting. If he was angry, upset, and down in the dumps, the world just made less sense. He continued his laugh, then suddenly stopped, which startled Raven a bit. He tilted his head upwards taking a few sniffs of the air, she hadn't noticed that the wind had changed directions, so he must of have caught something in the wind. He sniffed again as his lips curled upwards into a snarl.

"Beast Boy? What i-" Beast Boy shifted into a Falcon and took off. It happened so fast Raven didn't have a chance to see where he went or why he left. "Okay, maybe a liiiiittle crazy sometimes."

Beast Boy knew that scent. An odd mixture of every Reptile in existence, and the smell of ash and the mountains. It wasn't an exact scent, it was missing the smell of old books, but it was close enough for him.

* * *

 **Jump City. Two miles away from the Tower.**

"Landon you we were right." Drake said into his wireless device. "Carnus stuck around Jump City. I can feel his energy swarming around the tower."

" ** _Bloody hell."_ ** Landon was still in Wing City. " ** _Any ideas who his next target is?"_**

"It's hard to tell. He seems to be circling three of them at the moment, but like we talked about he's changed his M.O. I'll have to get-" Drake's own senses told him that he wasn't alone.

" _ **What is it?"**_

"I'll call you back." Drake cut the line. He couldn't smell anything different, see anything, but he could feel something in the air. The scales on a Dragon could detect abnormalities in the air, much like a Catfish, and this ability carried over to his human form. He felt something right on top of him, but he couldn't see it, until the last second when a green Fly flew in front of his face.

Drake stepped away as the fly changed into a Silver Back Gorilla, drumming his chest with a roar of challenge. Drake recognized this as the green shape shifter, but why the hell was he there? And pissed at him? The gorilla charged at Drake bringing his fists down on top of him. Drake leapt over the attack grabbing him by his head and placed it underneath his feet. He pressed the gorilla's head down as he jumped into the air, pushing the green head into the ground. He hit with a thud, then changed back into his human form. Drake landed on the other side of Beast Boy, just as he got up and faced him. His face set in an angry snarl, his fists balled at his sides, his shoulders rising and falling with heaved angry breaths.

 _ **What in the Hell is this?**_ Drake thought. **_What'd I do?!_**

Beast Boy snarled. "Your a Dragon aren't you?"

Drake looked at him confused. What did that have to do with anything?

 **I hope that was creepy enough.**

 **I wonder what in the hell is going on at the tower? Everyone was getting along fine a while ago!**

 **Oh well maybe Drake and Landon can help out, if Beast boy doesn't kill him first.**

 **For those that read the previous story I wanted to make this one a little more of a mystery as to who Carnus was after. So you may not know the answer.**

 **Read and Review and I'll see ya next time.**


	5. Possession

**Feelings is back ladies and germs. With another exciting chapter.**

 **A HUGE Thank you to those that review follow and favorite. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

 **Read review and I look forward to hearing from ya.**

 **On with the show.**

 **Chapter 5: Possession**

Robin had locked himself in the bathroom with the faucets and shower running to hopefully deture his teammates from bargining in. He had removed his mask and was staring at his reflection, his ice blue eyes staring back at him. What was happening to him? Why was he being a complete ass to his teammates? Sure back in the day he was a little rough with his teammates, but he had hoped he had gotten over all of that after the Brotherhood. When that happened he realized he wasn't the "all knowing" leader, but needed some humility in his leadership. Now it seemed like he had fallen into his familiar patterns. While lost in his thoughts he brought his hands under the running water and splashed his face with the cool liquid . . . only it was warm now. Robin looked down at the running water and almost vomited there on the spot.

Blood began pouring from the nozzle, and also from the shower head by the bath tub.

Robin stumbled back in shock and horror planting his back against the wall, then he really did feel his stomach twist in nausea. He fell to his hands and knees and began retching onto the tiled floor.

 _Clink . . ._

 _. . . Clink . . ._

 _. . . Clink . . ._

Robin finished his vomiting and looked down at the white floor through his watery eyes, and his heart stopped. There, in a pile of vomit and blood, were three small iron spikes.

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**

"Yo Rob! You in there?" Robin instinctively grabbed a towel and threw it over the spikes, then grabbed another one and began whiping his face. The pounding continued.

"What CY?!" he shouted looking for his mask.

"Beast Boy just took off. Raven and he were talking and he just left. He's somewhere in the city, but we ain't leaving without you."

Robin cleaned as best he could, then replaced his mask and opened the door. "I'll meet you in the garage." He walked past Cyborg, ignoring the puzzled look on his friends face. Cyborg looked into the bathroom to find it was farely clean, except for one iron spike poking out from the trash can.

* * *

 **Jump City. Rooftop Two miles away from Titans Tower.**

Drake leapt into the air flipping over the charging Bull, barely missing the sharp horns that were set to impale him. As he flipped he saw the green Bull crash through the side of the rooftop, only to shift into a Hummingbird, spin himself around back to the rooftop and shifted into a Bull again and charged as Drake landed on his feet. Drake didn't have enough time to move out of the way so he grabbed the Bull by the Horns-Literally-and pushed against him. Drake's strength was more then a match for the Green Bovine, but that quickly changed when he shifted into a Kangaroo, kicking Drake in the chest with his POWERFUL hind legs. Drake crashed against the roofs edge, the air pushed from his lungs, his ribs diffinately cracked, and Drake seeing stars, but he was still able to see the Kangaroo shift into a Rhinoceros and charged with it's single horn aimed at Drake's chest.

Drake didn't know what the deal with this guy was, and he didn't care at this point. Drake tapped into the power of the teal necklace that hung around his neck, a bright light spreading across his body stopping the green Rhino's charge. Drake felt the power serge through him, a warm feeling that got hotter and hotter with each passing second. His soft, human flesh becoming sharp hardened scales, his skull growing three horns on each side of his head, his tail bone growing longer and thicker, his human hands becoming razor like claws. His back crackled and snapped as two massive wings shot from his shoulder blades, spiked spines on each of his vertabre, his neck growing longer, and his face elongating into a long snout. Teal body armor covered the top of his head and his neck down to his tail, body armor on his forarms, upper legs, and chest.

The light finally faded and the seven foot black scaled Dragon stood tall before the green changer, chest out, wings spread, and smoke whisping from his open jaws.

If animals could gulp in shock and and nervousness, this green Rhino was diffinately doing it now. However the shape shifter changed into a larger Three Horned Triceratops and charged again. Drake grabbed the green reptiles two horns above his eyes, and spun him against the roofs edge, once again sending him over, but this time Drake held on to his horns and let himself fall on top of the shape shifter. As he expected, Beast Boy changed into a Hummingbird and flew away from the Dragon. Drake, spread his wings and flew after the smaller bird, the bottom of his neck and belly glowing a bright red and shot a breath of fire towards the bird.

Beast Boy changed into a Three-Banned Armadillo and allowed himself to be bathed in the hot fire. Beast Boy fell like a comet to the pavement below then shifted back into his human form once he hit the ground. He was red with heat, bruised, and very much hurt. Drake followed landing next to him.

"Just so you know I was only defending myself." Drake said in a deeper voice.

"BUT I'M NOT!" Drake spun his head around and was hit in the head with a beam of blue light, accompanyed by bright green bolts. Drake was startled and staggered back from the attacks, but they did no real damage to him. Drake leapt into the air and flew away from the unslaught, but he could feel that he was being followed by the Red Headed alien, but she was the least of his worries. As Drake flew off he was hit by a wall of solid black energy. The child he recognized as Raven was floating in front of him, cloak billowing in the wind and eyes glowing white with a hint of red.

"I have an issue with DRAGONS!" she spat. "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Black spheres of energy began to shoot off towards the Dragon. Drake, puzzled at what she was talking about, manuvered out of the way of her attacks, but didn't want to strike her back. He wanted to help them and this wasn't making it any easier. Blasts of blue shot from below, and green shots from behind accompanyed by the black fire power in front of him. This wasn't going well, sure he was good enough to take them apart one by one without much struggle, but that would only hinder his chances of helping them, and stopping a psychopathic demon.

Drake finally stopped mid-flight and allowed himself to float gently to the ground, and in a shine of bright teal light the Dragon was replaced with a young man in a dark coat, messed up brown hair, and bright hazel eyes. He held up his hands in surrender. "I give." he said.

The three Titans surrounded him, Starfire and Cyborg glad it was this easy, Raven however wasn't so cheery. Drake noticed her glaring at him if he had hurt her in a personal matter, but he had never met this girl before so why was she so pissed at him. Drake wondered what he did, but he kept his mouth shut. Obviously this was one girl you don't piss off.

"Friend Cyborg, were is Robin and friend Beast Boy?" The alien princess asked.

* * *

Beast Boy pulled himself up to his hands and knees, his eyes opened to see a familiar pair of steel toed boots in his line of sight. Looking up, sure enough he see his team leader looking down at him.

"Robin there's some Dragon thing guy here, I think he might be a friend of-" Beast Boy choked on his last words when a power cancelling collar was slapped around his neck. Beast Boy stared down at it in utter shock, then back up to the Boy Wonder. "Robi-wha-what the hell-"

"Sorry Beast Boy." Robin said coldly. Beast Boy could hear his team leader didn't care one ounce that he just slapped his teammate and friend with a collar like a rabid animal that had to be controlled. "But you have to be taught to respect my team." Robin held a remote in his hand and pressed a button. The quiet mid-morning air was broken by the screams of his green teammate as volts of electricity went through his body bringing him to his back in horrible convulsions.

"ROB!" Robin looked up and saw his three remaining teammates staring in absolute shock and terror at what their team leader was doing. Starfire had her hands clamped over her mouth, Cyborg's eyes were the size of dinner plates, and Raven's mouth was wide open, then her face fell into a scowl, her eyes glowing white.

"Get away from him!" she screamed, a claw of black energy reaching out from the center of her cloak and pushing the Boy Wonder away knocking. She grabbed the remote with her tendril of magic and crushed it into dust. Beast Boy stopped his flailing and lay there smoking from burn marks on his neck under the collar and letting out shallow breaths. Raven ran to Beast Boy's side ripping the collar off, while Cyborg ran to Robin who was looking up at the sky, blinking his eyes rapidly. Cyborg knelt in front of him, scanning his body to see it something was wrong with him.

"Cyborg?" Robin asked. His voice hoarse and quiet. "Where am I? What's going on?"

* * *

 **Titans Tower.**

"Robin did you hear me?"

Honestly, Robin wasn't listening. He was sitting in one of the holding cells on a metal chair in the center. The only thing he registered was that he was told that he, apparently, slapped his friend with a PCC, and electricuted him without an ounce of compassion. The last thing he remembered was being in the bathroom splashing water on his face.

"ROB!" Robin's head snapped up, eyes meeting his second in command who had been starring at him through the window of the holding cell, his arms crossed over his massive metalic chest, and a deep frown on his dark skinned face. "Tell me what happened with you and Beast Boy." he repeated.

Robin scrunched his face in thought, confusion clear on his face. "I . . . don't . . . remember . . . "

Cyborg scowled. Robin had freak outs before, but nothing like collaring a teammate and shocking him. No this went beyond freak out. "That's not good enough Robin. It is NOT cool what you did and unless you give me something better then 'I don't know' your staying in there."

Robin was flabbergasted. He stood up from the chair and marched to the window. "Cyborg. You know me, you know I wouldn't-"

"I don't know what I know anymore. Over the last few days, you have been all over Beast Boy's case and ours. I get that your upset about Garth, but nothing excuses you from what you did to Beast Boy. Nothing!"

"Cy! Scan me, have Raven scan me-"

"I have. She did. Your fine. Your you. So once again tell me what happened with Beast Boy?" Once again, Robin was quiet and puzzled, his mouth moving without words coming out. Cyborg had his answer and walked away from the cell. Leaving Robin to slump back into his chair, his head in his hands.

What had he done?

* * *

 **Med Bay.**

Raven's small and smooth hands encased in light blue energy floated over the green teen healing his various burns and wounds. She would have done it as soon as they got back to the tower, but she was so enraged by what she saw her team leader doing, she had to meditate for about thirty mintues to wrangle in her emotions enough to heal him. She knew Robin was becoming unhinged the last few days, but she never would have dreamed that he would go so far as to hurt his friend . . . or whatever they were. She never got the feeling that they were friends, more like coworkers. A smirk appeared on her face as she thought of life's little ironies. The roles were reversed and it was now Beast Boy unconscious and Robin being treated like an animal.

What the hell happened to her family?

Her magic retreated into the recesses of her body as she finished healing him, now he was back to his usual green, handsome sel-

 **Wait what?!**

Her eyes widened at the thought, a light bulb bursting behind her. She took a few breaths and looked back down at him . . . okay maybe she could admit that he was maybe. He was breathing easily now, his slightly firmer chest rising and falling. Did he get more . . . solid? She hesitantly brought up a hand to brush some hair out of his face. Ever since she could embrace more of her emotions there was one she had been avoiding (care to guess which one) because she had been hurt in the past. She knew all the cliches. You have to risk heartbreak to find the one for you, pain is apart of life, etc. She was a teenage girl after all, but how could she give her heart away agai-

Wait what!? Who said anything about giving her heart away!? This is BEAST BOY for crying out loud! She shook her head putting the memories of the immature idiot to the forefront of her mind, but they were mixed with feelings of his sweet nature, and big, stupid, charming, handsome, toothy grin.

"How is he?"

Raven gasped in surprise hearing the voice of Cyborg behind her, more light bulbs falling prey to her unstable powers. She spun around, thankful that her hood that was covering her red-and getting redder-face. Cyborg was brushing glass off of his armor, and Starfire was getting glass out of her hair. Raven could tell that the alien princess had been crying.

"Sorry." she said. "He's better now, he just needs rest." Cyborg nodded, Raven's face fell into a frown. "What did Robin tell you?"

Cyborg shrugged. "Just that he dosen't remember anything."

Raven scuffed. "Please. I didn't sense anything controlling him, and you scanned him yourself and-"

"Please. You must be wrong." Starfire pleaded. "When he did this before he was being forced by Slade, then again by Slade's dusty mask. Maybe Slade is behind this again."

Her teammates were quiet. It was entirely possible that this was something they couldn't sense or scan like in the past, and they didn't know where Slade was these days. Still they couldn't get the image of their team leader standing over Beast Boy with a PCC shock collar around his neck. Raven rubbed her temples, then with her bows knit together in frustration and determination, she pushed past the two and out of the med bay. Her confused Teammates followed behind her.

"Were are you going?" Starfire asked.

"We're not getting anywhere with Robin, maybe our house guest can give us something." she said, speed walking to the elevators. Once they hit the ground levels, instead of turning left towards Robin's cell they turned right.

"Raven are you sure about this?" Cyborg asked. "The last time you saw a Dragon it-"

"I'm fine." The light above them illuminated as the walked, then a light was turned on in a cell to their right, which housed the Dragon man. The team looked into the cell, and it's occupant oddly. It was full of steam with the young man sitting in the center in the lotus position, eyes closed and breathing steadily. When he exhaled, thin whisps of steam were blown from his nostrils filling the room with more warm fog. He seemed so calm in there, and so-for lack of a better word-normal looking. If tha Titans had seen him outside the tower they would never have guessed he was a meta. One thing Raven did notice was the necklace around his neck, a teal ruby with a silver dragon wrapped around it, and she could feel the magical energy pulsing off of it like a poweful heartbeat. In some weird way, it seemed like she knew it from somewhere, she just couldn't place it.

Cyborg approached the cell and pounded on the window. "Hey. Your gonna screw up my electronics steaming up the cell like that. Knock it off."

The young man took one more breath and opened his eyes, snorting more steam in contempt with a smirk. Cyborg was about to pound again, but Raven stepped in front of him.

"Who are you?" she asked with her arms folded over her chest.

He got to his feet standing at a good six one. "Names Drake Daniels," he approached the window pointing at them, "and you are the Teen Titans."

Starfire floated to the glass window. "I am-"

"Starfire, Raven and Cyborg." He pointed to each of them. "And the green kid is Beast Boy and the one with the Bo Staff up his ass is Robin." After noticing the stunned looks he continued. "What? I had to do my research if I was going to swoop in and save the day."

Raven continued to stare him down, but he clearly wasn't intimidated by her. "What do you know?" Her usual monotone laced with annoyance.

"Plenty." he said. He took another breath, but didn't steam up the room this time. "The guy your looking for is a Demon named Carnus Valogneus, he's been a heavy hitter in Hell for the last few centuries, and now he seems to be topside reaking havoc."

"We already know who he is, what does he want?" Raven snapped.

Drake narrowed his eyes at the demoness, slightly annoyed with her as well. "That I don't know, but right now we need to deal with the elephant-or in this case-Demon in the tower."

Raven scoffed. "If there was any demonic presence in this tower I would have felt it-"

"Not if said demonic presence is wise to your act and can ward himself against you." Drake interrupted getting closer to the window.

Raven too got closer to the window. "Then Beast Boy's animal instincts would have picked up-"

Drake was right next to the window now, his breath fogging it up. "But he's been too busy with the Boy 'stick up his ass' Wonder to notice anything-"

"GUYS!" Cyborg stood between them, both of them only being seperated by a glass. "We don't have time for this." Cyborg turned to Drake. "Can you help us? Yes or No?"

Drake's answer was instant. "Yes. I can, but first we need to get rid of the demonic energy in your tower. It's been grooming Robin and Beast Boy for Demonic Possession."

Cyborg furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"Demonic possession works in stages, first theres Demonic Infestation, thats the voices or the feeling of being watched stuff," Drake didn't notice Raven get slightly uncomfortable at the description, "then It's Oppression that's where the vessels are broken down by their main weakness, usually part of the Seven Weaknesses. Wrath, Envy, Lust, Pride," the pieces started to click for the Titans, "and Possession is the last step. Of course thats how the weaker demons do it, someone as powerful as Carnus could do it in one go. It looks like he's having fun playing with you guys."

"Friends, the Drake is describing friend Robin." Starfire whimpered.

Cyborg began to get antsy. "Okay how do we stop it?" Cyborg asked as the device on his forarm began beeping. He took a look at it, and paled. "Robin got out."

* * *

Looking over the empty cell, they could tell that it was a piece of cake of the Boy Wonder to escape. Cyborg had neglected to remove his belt, and gloves which of course gave him the tools to get out of the cell easily.

"Crap." he said to himself after a well deserved face palm.

"Were has friend Robin gone off too?" Starfire asked a worried expression on her face.

Raven looked over the cell, then with a deep breath she focused on the mental bond she shared with her team leader, but something was cutting her off. She opened her eyes with a gasp. "I can't feel our bond."

Drake, who had been let out of his cell and was oberving from afar, looked at her oddly. "Wow when you guys become a team, you go all the way." he mumbled under his breath. She glared at him, but it did little to detour him.

"So what now?" asked Cyborg.

Drake thought for a bit running his hand through his brown hair, messing it up further. "We need to start getting your tower ready for an exorcism, nothing else happens unless this place is clensed. Which includes a technique called smudging, do any of you happen to have any bundles of sage lying around?"

Raven shifted slightly. "I have some."

"Great, light 'em up and take them to the four corners of your tower, once that's done, I can start the cleansing."

Cyborg nodded. "Raven, Starfire you two take those smudging things and do as Drake said. I'm gonna look for Robin. When we're all done, meet in the common room, and we'll do the cleansing there." The girls nodded and took off to Raven's room.

Cyborg looked to Drake. "What do you need?"

Drake shrugged. "Just for everyone to listen to me and we might get out of this alive."

* * *

Raven pulled out four bundles of sage and began to light the tips allowing them to smoke a comforting scent.

"Raven, what do these smoking plants have to do with dark entities? I was told that plants that one would smok was bad for you. And illegal "

Raven lightly smirked at the aliens naivete. Sometimes it could be refreshing in troubling times. "This is an old Earthly ritual used by the Native-American's to clense home's of negative energy." Starfire still didn't understand, but with time being of the essence she pushed her questions away. Once Raven was done lighting the bundles she handed two to Starfire and kept two for herself. "Now take these to two points at the lower levels of the tower one on each side. Wave the smoke around the corners then leave it there." Starfire nodded and did as she was told flying off to the ground levels of the tower while Raven headed for the top.

Starfire didn't understand what was going on. Demon's and burning plants was all just to much for her, but she did know one thing. If she was told that this would help save her friends then she would do it, or die trying. She wasn't losing any more friends to this . . . creature. She came to the first point and did as she was instructed, making sure the smoke got all over the creases of the corner, then left the bundle there. She bolted to the other side of the tower, but was blindsided by a Titanium Bow Staff. She dropped the sage and fell to the ground, a small welt forming on her head. Looking up she saw her team leader standing over her, a blank look on his face void of recognition of the alien princess.

"Robin please. You do not know what you are doing." she begged. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt her friend again, but she was going to have to. Robin brought the bow staff down on top of her, but she rolled to the side, avoiding the staff, then she kicked his legs out from under him. He hit the ground with a thud and she got on top of him, pinning him to the ground with her strength. "I am sorry, but I must-AHHHH!" She felt a bolt of electricity serge through her body, forcing her off of the Boy Wonder. Robin got to his feet, a small tasor crackling with energy in his hand. He put it back into his belt and hopped on top of the alien princess, his hands around her throat and he squeezed.

There was no way Robin would be able to break her neck with his bare hands, but he can keep her from breathing. Starfire grabbed for his hands in an attempt to pry them off, but Robin seemed to be much stronger then she remembered, and he continued to squeeze.

"Rob . . . in . . ." she choked. "Ple . . . "

Boom!

A green blur of fur and horns head butted the Boy Wonder off of the alien princess. Starfire began coughing, trying to air back into her lungs, but caught site of a green Ram pushing the Boy Wonder away. Beast Boy changed back to his human form and ran to Starfire's aid.

"Star! Are you okay?" His voice was high pitched in fear for his friend.

She coughed. "I . . . think so . . . Are you?"

Beast Boy nodded. "I woke up in the med bay and I could hear you guys flying all over the place." He turned to see Robin getting to his feet. Beast Boy leapt at him changing into a Python and wrapping himself around him.

"Beast Boy, don't not harm him! He is not aware of his actions." The snake looked at her flicking his tounge in confusion, but obeyed. Starfire took this chance to grab the bundle of sage and fly to the other spot of the tower. She prayed to X'hal that this would work.

* * *

It was easy for Raven to smudge the corners of the tower simply by teleporting from one side to the other. Once done she appeared in the common room just as the Dragon kid walked in. He jumped when she phased into the room.

"The sage is in place." she said pleased with herself that she elicited some fear from him.

"Awesome and the other one?" Drake asked getting to the center of the room.

Raven reached out her empathic senses and felt that Starfire had completed her task. "She is done as well. Now can you rid our tower of the evil?"

Drake smirked. "Well since you asked so nicely." Drake reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small book with a crucifix hanging out of it. He turned to a specific page and began to read.

" _ **Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino per caelum, caelum antiquos, glori Patri Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis . . .** "_

Raven felt the ground beneath her begin to shake, apparently whatever was in her tower did not want to leave just yet, and was vocal about it. She could hear inaudible growling and snarling along with dissembodied voices in her ears. She placed her hands over her ears to silence the voices and cries. "Hurry it up Drake!" she yelled, the shaking getting harder and harder.

" ** _adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te, cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare. Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis . . ."_**

"Starfire!" Cyborg avoided the pieces of debris that were falling all around him as he made his way to the alien princess on the floor. "Are you alright?" He threw his large body over her to shield her from the falling ceiling above her.

"I am unharmed." she responded. "What is happening!?"

The Boy Wonder that was still trapped in the green Python's coils, began thrashing and convulsing as the shaking in their tower continued. The voices getting louder and louder.

" ** _Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine, quem inferi tremunt, Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine . . ."_**

The tower began to tremble with more force now, the lights above them flickering on an off, the kitchen being turned upside down throwing all manner of kitchen wear all over the room. The voices becoming cries of agony, along with the sounds of snarling light rabid animals. Raven ducked under the table and held on shouting at Drake, who seemed calm and unphased by the chaos, to finish the exorcism.

 _ **"Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, AUDI NOIS!"**_

Suddenly black mist that looked like giant grains of sand began flowing from different parts of the tower and began spiraling in a vortex fashion into the air above the tower. Black mist was pulled from Robin and Beast Boy's body and flowed like water out of the tower ino the sky before evaporating in the air. If someone was watching the spectical from afar they could swear they saw a faces with white eyes in the sand-like mist before fading into nothing.

Raven still clung to the leg of the table until she was sure that the shaking had stopped, common room silent of whispering, and herself calm. She opened one of her violet eyes to survey her surroundings. The common room was trashed, in every sense of the word, but she herself was unharmed. She slowly pulled herself out form under the table and got to her feet. Looking around at her trashed home, she noticed that the Dragon guy was already gone.

She scoffed to herself. "Thanks? Or whatever." she said to no-one in particular.

The doors swished open, an unnatural creek accompanying them indicating that it was damaged, and all four of her friends walked in. Well two of them walked, Robin was being held over Cyborg's shoulder, while Starfire floated looking over the living room. Beast Boy seemed dazed and teetered slightly as he walked.

"Raven?" Starfire floated to the empath. "Are you unharmed?"

She nodded. "I think so."

Beast Boy looked over the common room sitting down before he collapsed. "What in the world happened here?"

"The rest of the tower looks just like this." Cyborg commented.

"Please. Is it all . . . over?" Starfire asked hopefully.

Raven looked around, but Beast Boy answered. "I . . . think so. I don't sense anything unnatural here."

"You know, I'm with BB. It feels much . . . better in here. Almost like it got brighter." Cyborg stated.

"Yeah. Even I feel a little better." said the empath. Though she wasn't smiling, her tone of voice told everyone she was indeed feeling better.

"Indeed. I feel like someone has just opened a window into our dreary home." Starfire couldn't help but float around the room happily.

"I guess that's why we've been all at each other's throats lately." Beast Boy watched the alien princess with a smile.

"Now we just need Robin to wake up." Cyborg placed the teen on the couch. He was of course out cold, but otherwise seemed unharmed.

"Well . . . uh . . . anyone hungry?" Cyborg asked.

"Wait were is out Dragon friend?" Starfire asked.

"Right here." The one called Drake Daniels was back and had a plate in his hand that was covered with a metal top.

"Were did you go?" Raven scoffed folding her arms.

Drake ignored her and went to the table to set the plate down. "I've dealt with possessions and exorcism's before and each and every time I have found this to be the perfect thing to help those involved feel better. Medicine if you will." Drake removed the cover off the top of the plate.

The Titans looked over his shoulder, their mouths drooling at the sight of an enomours, tall, Matilda-sized, chocolate cake.

Drake grabbed a fork and started digging in, the other following suit.

"Uh is this made with soy milk?" Beast Boy asked, sniffing his piece on his fork.

Drake didn't look back at him as he ate. "No 'cuz this cake isn't made for pussies."

Beast Boy glared, with Raven and Cyborg snickering behind him. "I'm starting to like this guy." Cyborg said under his breath.

Starfire put a finger to her chin. "So this cake isn't for cats?"

* * *

Carnus Valogneus could feel his influence over the tower wane and then vanish completely.

He took a long sip of his tea. "Hm. I guess the fun's over. Down to business then."

 **So that was intense ya?**

 **A quick announcement!**

 **So my good buddy ZadArchie and I have been chatting and we've decided to collaborate on a story combining our two OC's in an AU style universe! If you haven't read his work go on over and take a quick read. He's really talented and passionate about his work. Not sure when this story will come up but I will be finished with "Dark Deal" before we get started on it.**

 **Anyways. Read Review and we'll see ya next time.**


	6. Teatime with a Demon

**Hello ALL! It feels like forever since I've updated this story, but better late then never!** **Big Big shout out to all that review, follow and read while sending good thoughts.**

 **This chapter is slightly lighter then the previous one's with some humor and cuteness so I hope you enjoy.**

 **Please read and review but importantly enjoy.**

 **One with the show.**

 **Chapter 5: Teatime with a Demon**

 **The next Morning.**

Nobody could explain it, but in one instant, and a bunch of Latin, the tower was COMPLETELY different. It was like the tower was in darkness and someone just flipped the switch bringing light back into the once dreary place. There were many similies you could use, it was like breathing fresh air after being underwater for to long, it was like looking at the sunlight for the first time, etc. but the bottom line was that the Tower was bright and cheery again, and if someone as dark and "creepy" as the resident mistriss of magic could notice it, then it must be a good thing.

Raven carefully looked around the hallway where her room was located, and with her empathic powers made sure she was alone. Once she was positive she was indeed along left her room, in her usual uniform skin tight leotard midnight blue boots and cloak. The only difference was that she had small a smile on her face, a quiet hum coming from her throat. She couldn't help it, and that is how good she felt. Although that changed quickly when she felt someone wrap their arms around her hourglass waist and lift her into the air spinning her around. She yelped in surprise, her powers knocking out a few light bulbs and cracking the walls. She didn't have to think to hard as to who it was, only one person had the BALLS to do something like this.

"Morning Rae Rae!" The green changeling sung as he swung her around in a circle.

"Put me down, before I rip out your spine and use it as dental floss!" she growled, but it would be a cold day in hell before she would let him see her slight smile this desplay of joviality.

He stopped spinning, but hadn't set her down yet. "Awe come on Rae, you can't tell me that this isn't a BEAUTIFUL morning?"

She rolled her eyes. "I can admit that, but it has nothing to do with the fact that you have your arms around me. Now down. NOW!" He relented and set her down on her own two feet. Ignoring the fact that she actually injoyed being slightly man handled (she was a teenage girl for crying out loud), she erased any sign happiness from her face and spun around to give him one of her signature glares.

"By the way that was cute humming." he said as soon as she faced him. She turned red from his comment, and was suddenly aware that the hood from her cloak had fallen off when he spun her around. "It's okay, Rae. We're all in a good mood after yesterday, there's nothing to be ashamed of for letting yourself enjoy it." He flashed her his large toothy grin, the familiar gleam in his emerald eyes had returned and she could tell he was back to normal as well . . . something she secretly missed.

She replaced her hood and turned back around. "If you tell anyone about that I WILL kill you, and I don't care if it dosen't look like an accident." She stalked off to down the hall, the grinning, and victorious changeling right behind her. She could tell he was indeed, doing much better then the past few days, and he wasn't the only one.

"FRIENDS!" Both teens turned to find themselves wrapped in a vice-like hug from the resident alien princess. Once she set the pair down she floated above them clapping her hands. "Is this not a most joyous morning of goodness!?" she chimed.

"You said it Star!" Beast Boy turned into a Blue Bird-species not the color-and began tweeting loudly and flying around with Starfire who giggled while she flew around him.

"Awe Yeah! I know ya'll ain't having a happy dance without me?!" Before Raven could register that Cyborg was behind her, she was hoisted into his arms and propped onto his shoulder. She outwordly growled, but she found it humorous that she fit perfectly on just one of his metalic shoulders when she sat, plus she couldn't find it in herself to be annoyed, not with Cyborg anyways. With everyone in too good of a mood, it was washing over her making her just as happy as well. Beast Boy morphed back to his human form and took a seat on the other shoulder of the bionic teen.

"Dude! You know what this call for!?" he asked happily.

"Awe yeah!"

"THE ULTIMATE WAFFLE, EGGS BACON SAUSAGE BREAKFAST!" They shouted simultaniously, Beast Boy didn't bother reminding his best friend that he perfered non-meat, who cares at this point.

"Please let us not forget the glorious mustard that we must partake of." Starfire clapped then flew off to the kitchen, Beast Boy right behind her, not bothering to change into anything.

"Cyborg you can put me down now." said the dark girl still on her surrogate brothers shoulder.

"I know." Raven yelped again when Cyborg began sprinting to the kitchen with the empath still on his shoulder, but once again, she couldn't find it in herself to stop him. Oddly none of them noticed that they were a member short, at least not until they got to the kitchen and dining room area. Cyborg stopped in his tracks when he saw that Beast Boy and Starfire were just staring at the breakfast table and the feast that was already prepared for them. What was more shocking was the Boy Wonder working about the kitchen to make it perfect.

He stopped all movement when he saw his four teammates enter through the swishing doors each staring at him with mouths agape. Starfire and Beast Boy couldn't help but snicker at his attire which was his usual traffic light uniform along with a cooking apron, and his face and uniform covered in flour and syrup. He cleared his throat and headed to the breakfast table.

"Morning guys," he said in a nervous jittery tone, "I-uh-made breakfast this morning. All the favorites. Waffles, for Raven and Star-extra mustard for star-tofu eggs and bacon for Beast Boy, and a pallet of real eggs, bacon and sausage for Cyborg, along with a stack of waffles." He gave a sheepish smile, he wasn't sure what to expect, but he wasn't expecting this.

"SWEET! Thanks Rob!" Beast Boy leapt from his spot and in one bounce he landed in front of his tofu breakfast and began to dig in, his team gapping at the changeling. He looked up at them with a mouthful of eggs. "What?" When no one responded, he simply shrugged and went back to his food.

"B-Beast Boy . . . " He looked up from his meal and found the Boy Wonder slowly making his way to Beast Boy's side. "I . . . am so . . . sor-sorry f-for . . . " Beast Boy had never seen Robin cry before, or get emotional, no one had, yet here he was, tears forming in his eyes without a care as to who was watching.

Beast Boy stopped his eating and did something else that shocked everyone. He stood up and pulled the Boy Wonder into a tight hug. "I know Rob." he said into his shoulder.

He sniffled. "Y-your not mad?"

Beast Boy released him. "Why would I be mad? You weren't yourself, you were possessed. I'm just glad you didn't puke pea soup all over me." He laughed at his own joke, which no one else seemed to get. "Point is, life is too short for grudges, and if I was going to hate someone I'll waste my hate on the guy that possessed you, and forced you to do those things. Sound good?" Wordlessly, Robin nodded his head. "Sweet!" Beast Boy sat back down and continued with his breakfast.

"Well I'm game." Cyborg patted his leader on the shoulder and gave him a warm smile, letting him know all was well between them.

Robin looked to Starfire next. He wasn't able to speak when she wrapped him in close hug, not a bone crushing hug, but a small gentle hold. Robin hadn't realized that he was now eye level with the alien princess. "Friend Beast Boy is correct. Life is not long enough for us to waste on senseless anger and hate." Robin continued to shed tears, bathing the aliens red hair in his salty discharge. Starfire pulled away, gave him a tender and warm smile and flew to her mustard with Waffles.

Last but not least.

"Raven I-"

She held up a hand stopping his apology. "No need. Like Beast Boy said, you weren't yourself." She moved to walk past him, but stopped right next to him and whispered so that only he could hear. "But I will never forget the look of you torturing Beast Boy with a PCC around his neck like some kind of animal, and yea you weren't in control of yourself and whatever, but your Pride and Wrath made you an easy target. My advice, get it under control and don't bother calling him your friend, because we both know that's not true." She moved past him, not waiting for him to defend himself, but he knew she was right. His former mentor taught him how to protect his mind and body from invasion, and all of those lessons went right out the window. He blamed it on the grief he felt when he learned of Garth's death, it weakened his barriars and thus made him an easy target.

He exhaled and did his best to put a smile on his face when he turned to face his teammates. "So what do you guys wanna do today? I figure we should have a day off, go to the park, museum, paintball, amusement park, come on what do you guys feel like?"

His teammates stopped mid-bite, four pairs of eyes looking at him as if he had completely lost his mind. Maybe that was exorcised along with the Demon.

"Is this just a way for us to forgive you easier?" Beast Boy asked, looking him over with a suspicious look.

Robin shrugged, a nervous grin on his face. "Maybe . . . "

Beast Boy grinned, food slipping from his mouth. "Well it's working!"

"Heck yea! When was the last time we had a day off?!" Cyborg agreed. He brought his forearm to his face and began looking around for something he and his teammates could do.

"Friends? Does anyone know where our Dragon friend went?" Starfire asked innocently.

Each of the Titans looked around the room just now realizing they didn't know where he was or if he left. Beast Boy piped up.

"You mean that guy I tried to kill yesterday?" A flash of guilt flew across his face.

"Why did you take off after him?" Raven asked, after all his sudden impulse startled her slightly.

He shrugged guiltily like a child who was being asked a question. "I don't know. You and I were talking then I caught a scent on the wind that I recognized and I took off. It's all kind of a blur after that. The next thing I remember was Robin . . . " he paused looking down at his half eaten food. Raven felt a wave of guilt flow from the team leader, but she ignored it, instead looked at the changeling.

"You know it wasn't Malchior right?" she said.

He nodded, again in a child-like manner. "Yeah. Malchior smelt like an old library too, but I didn't care. I smelt a Dragon and I took off. I'm sorry . . . "

They excepted his apology, but no one was really sure what he was apologizing for, and neither did he, it just seemed like the thing to do. For some reason, Raven couldn't help but feel a little flattered that Beast Boy took off like that because he thought it was Malchior. He wondered what he would do, if he ever saw him again. Back on the subject of Drake they hadn't even thought about the fact that they now owe'd Drake for saving their lives, but if they were lucky they saw the last of him last night.

"DUDE! Wicked Scary II!" Cyborg shouted.

Beast Boy forgot his shame and leapt in his chair. "SWEET! I've been waiting years for the sequal! Let's do it!"

"Yo I'm in!" Cyborg said high-fiving his best friend.

Starfire smiled. "I too will join you in the viewing of something Wicked and Scary for the second time. Plus it shall give us the excuse for us to partake in the comsumption of unhealthy junkfood." she ended with a smile.

"A movie does sound good." Was Robin's reply. He really didn't have much oppinion on what to do, he just wanted to have fun and relax, and earn his friends forgiveness in the process.

That just left one, and she knew they were staring at her.

"Raven," Beast Boy was in her face singing her name, "you know you wanna go?"

She looked at him over the rim of her teacup. "Good idea, then we can all have fun in another fear induced Haunted house this evening."

"Not if you admit your scared." Beast Boy continued in his sing song voice. "Besides if you find yourself getting scared just let me know and I'll be there to comfort you." He wrapped one of his wirey arms around her shoulders.

She looked down at the smaller limb. "I feel safer already. Now remove your arm before I remove it for you and beat you to death with it."

"Not until you say yeeeeees."

She looked at her teammates who were waiting for her answer. She sighed. "Fine." They errupted in cheers leaving her to roll her eyes. Thank shot Beast Boy away with her powers.

* * *

 **Jump City. Movie Theatre.**

Starfire was bouncing in her seat with anticipation, causing the sorceress to stare at her oddly. Right now it was the two female Titans saving seats while the boys went out for snacks. They were dressed casually so as to avoid attention, but whether she wanted to or not the alien princess always stood out, and not just because of her odd skin tone.

Since Starfire was from a planet that was hotter then Earth she always ended up wearing less clothing. In this case a mini skirt, crop top and sandles, this along with her firey red hair, and the curveature of her body, made her incedible eye candy. Not that she was aware of this of course, but she was polar opposite from her best girlfriend who was a little bit more conservative, with a basic black hoody with high top converse shoes and jeans.

"Starfire, what are you doing?" The demoness asked.

Starfire looked to her, then looked around to make sure that the boys hadn't returned then leaned closer to her. "I have studied Earth culture for some time, and from what I have seen, during moving pictures that are particularly frightening it is customary for the male to comfort the female of his effection with an arm around their shoulders, thus protecting her form the frightening images. I do not see how moving images on a screen could be scary, but from the last time we saw something that was wickedly scary it was quite scary." She stared off thoughtfully.

Raven smirked. "Let me guess you plan on Robin 'do the comforting'? Why didn't you plan to have him do that the first time."

She shrugged. "I was . . . unaware of my feelings that night." Starfire smiled somewhat mischievously at her cleverness. As she finished discussing her plan, the boys returned with snacks, and just as Starfire predicted the Boy Wonder, who was dressed in a casual pair of jeans, a red T-Shirt and a black jacket with a pair of black sunglasses instead of his mask, took a seat on her left side, since Raven was on her right. Much to her dissmay-ish a casually dressed Beast Boy took a seat on her right. It was weird to see him outside of his usual uniform, with black jeans, button up purple shirt and a fedora.

He plopped down next to her, a grin on his face. "Don't worry Rae Rae, I made sure to wear deodorant so my pits don't stink when I put my arm around you when you get scared."

She rolled her eyes. "My hero." The lights dimmed.

. . . .

"I did not squeal!" Beast Boy shouted. "That was a bat in the movie!"

"There weren't any bats in the movie." Raven said with a smirk. She was looking out the car window as Jump City sped by, Beast Boy in the center seat, and Starfire on the end.

"Oh it was a squeal alright." Cyborg said from the drivers seat. "And I have the proof." He pressed a button on his arm and the recording of a familiar high pitched squeal filled the T-Car.

"Yup that is most diffinately friend Beast Boy." Starfire said as she dreamily looked out the window. Sure enough during an intense scene of the movie Starfire found herself in the Boy Wonders arms, and they stayed that way throughout the rest of the movie.

Beast Boy huffed and crossed his arms. "Whatever I totally saw how you jumped Raven."

Said empath left the view of the window and stared straight ahead shuffling her shoulders as if to get more comfortable, but he could tell she was embarressed. "I didn't jump because I was scared, I jumped because of a psychological response to other people jumping around me."

"Oh I see. So was the fact that you grabbed my arm a 'psychological response' too?" She glared at him, a glare that could make Hannibal Lecter cringe, but he kept his goofy grin just the same.

Cyborg watched the goofy kids in the back seat, then over to the lovestruck couple to his left. He couldn't help but smile to himself, but slowly fell. Robin had Starfire, Beast Boy was pretty much paired with Raven, then where did that leave him? He loved his role as big brother, but who didn't want somebody to love? Sure he had a fling with Bumble Bee, and he crushed on Jinx a million years ago, then there was the girl he met back in three thousand BC. Huh? Did he crush on them because he knew it wouldn't work out in the first place? After all he knew Jinx was a villain and that wouldn't go anywhere, and the women from the past was obvious, they were from different times. He and Bumble Bee had a SMALL fling back in the day but they mutually decided to not pursue anything further, but did he know that? Did he purposefully chose relationships that he knew had no chance of working out because in the end they would leave him anyways?

Just like her . . .

"Cy are you okay?"

Cyborg turned to Robin when he noticed that Cyborg was somewhat scowling. "Hmm? Yeah I'm fine, just in thought."

Robin was quiet a moment. "Dose it have anything to do with me?"

Cyborg smiled. "Believe it or not, not everything is about you. That crap you did wasn't the Robin we know. All that means is that your thick skull has to get thicker." The two friends shared a laugh when they came to a red light, the green and pale Titan still arguing back and forth, Starfire gazing dreamily out the window still. "So what are we feeling for dinner?" Cyborg asked, but before anyone could answer a red light began beeping on the dashboard computer of the T-car. The team, including Robin let out a groan, knowing what the little red light meant. With a groan and roll of his human eye, Cyborg typed the necessary comands to figure out what the trouble was. He patched into the police scanners and was able to clearly hear the problem. "Looks like a . . . uh oh. A hostage situation at a nearby cafe'. . . " he trailed off again as the information was downloaded into his computerized mind wirelessly from the computer in the car to his own.

"Cy? What is it?" Beast Boy asked, looking at his friend with worried eyes.

He didn't speak at first, but a look of sadness, and anger flashed in his organic eye. "There are at least two dead, and someone is threatening to drop more." he got confused. "Whoever it is, is scaring the hell outta the cops." Without another word, and with everyone completely forgetting about their day off, the T-Car sped off towards the cafe'.

* * *

When the car rounded the corner, the Titans could see a police baracade around the cafe', a S.W.A.T. team taking stratigic positions in order to gain enterance. Robin bent down, removing his black sunglasses for his usual mask and pulled out his utiliy belt wrapping it around his shoulder across his body.

"You have your belt with you?" Cyborg asked with a brow raied.

Robin smirked. "I was taught to never leave home without it." The familiar T-Car pulled up, police and bystanders getting out of the way of the Teen Heroes as all but one exited the car. Cyborg looked into the back rear window at the demoness.

"Everything o-" He saw her face twist into a frightened expression, her eyes not leaving the entrance to the cafe'. Her third eye could see the black negative energy wafting from the building like a foul stentch, and it was a familiar stentch at that.

"I . . . I think it's here." she stammered. Everyone crowded back into the car looking at her, but not bothering to shut the doors.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked, his face set in a serious stone like stare.

Raven, hesitant to reach out her powers to search the building, did so anyways. She had to be sure. She reached out of senses to search the building . . . and she saw pitch black fog and a pair of white eyes. She cut the connection quickly before it could sense her, taking a sharp breath as her powers came back to her like someone snapping a reel and she nodded her head quickly. Purple hair flapping about her face in a hurry.

"Yup." she managed to say, though her throat had dried up making it difficult to speak. "It's him." Robin left the car then looked at the building. He was the leader of this team, his family, he had to be sharp, but he had to be careful. He couldn't let his emotions get the better of him, not only was this Demon responsible for the death of his friends, but this was personal. This Demon used HIS body to hurt those he cared about, THAT wasn't going unpunished.

"What's the plan Rob?" Cyborg asked. Robin turned to his friends, regarding each of them individually, and mentally thanking them for being his friends.

"We go in. Kick it's ass. And come back out alive."

His team nodded, very happy with that plan especially the last part.

* * *

It wasn't hard for the Titans to move past the police barracade, to be honest most of them were to frightened to go in there. One of them mentioned how two cops had entered only to feel very sick to their stomachs, and pissing themselves when pure horror came over them. They couldn't explain it, but the man-if they could call him that-sitting at the far end of the cafe' had a chilling presence about him, so much in fact that the two officers dropped their weapons without being asked and joined the small group of hostages. If the Titans were willing to go in instead of the police force, they were okay with that.

Once entering the cafe' the younger detective took in as much detail as his mind could process, trying to stay ahead of what was in there. So far two dead. They looked like just random citizens, the two officers, a mother and her two children, one a girl no more then five, the other a boy at least twelve. Two men out to lunch, a few waitresses, and at the very end of the cafe' . . . was him. An aged man with a receading hairline, a square chin and jawline, a wrinkled forehead, but what was most off putting was his eyes. Lifeless. Cold. Dark. Void of empathy, and regret. In other words . . . chilling. He sat there a cup of tea in his hands seemingly without a care in the world, as if he hadn't just killed two people.

Out of the corner of his eyes Robin took a look at his teammates. Cyborg and Starfire, though frightened, held themselves high weapons at the ready, but it was Raven and Beast Boy he was worried about. Beast Boy seemed torn between his two basic animal instincts. Fight, or Flight. The dark creature in the building causing his smaller animal instincts to run and cower, but his more alpha male instincts to fight and protect his pack. Raven however was terrified, although she kept her usual stoic expression, but Robin, having known her for years, knew when she was scared. As for himself, this was personal, so he didn't have time for fear.

Robin slowly approached the man, who he KNEW was a demon. "You Carnus Valogneus?"

Carnus took another sip of his tea, and kept the tea's rising steam swarm over his face. He looked over the Boy Wonder, a smile lifting up the side of his face that froze Robin in terror, but he held firm.

"That's me." Even his voice was cold. "It's a pleasure to meet the origional members of the Teen Titans. I've heard a lot about you, true it was all screamed at me, but still."

Robin kept his emotions in check. He wasn't sure if this Demon could sense his emotions like Raven could, but he didn't want to risk it. "Let these people go."

Carnus looked around, as if he had forgotten that the people were there. He shrugged and waved his hand in a shooing motion. "They can go." At first no one moved, thinking it was a joke of some sort, but then the Demon looked around again. "GO!" That was all they needed to leave the Five heroes alone with Carnus.

He took incredible interest in the hot liquid in his cup, but out of the corner of his eye he saw the five heroes take positions around him. Cyborg and Raven on his right side, and Starfire and Beast Boy on his left with Robin in the center. Carnus looked up at the Boy Wonder. "You know, I thought you'd be taller."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "I'm not here to play your games."

Carnus chuckled, something else that sent a shiver down Robin's spine. "But I am." He looked around the Titans, there was SO much he could do to play with their little heads, but now wasn't the time . . . yet. Carnus finished his tea and sat back after he set the cup down. "I'm actually not here to talk to you, I need to talk to the one who has been following you," he looked off into the distance and spoke to no one in particular, "isn't that right Landon!?"

The Titans looked around not knowing who he was speaking to, but from the shadows appeared a man in a sharp three button suit, shined shoes, five olcock shadow on his charmingly handsome face, and neat black combed hair that swooped up in the front. He walked around the tables, not taking his dark eyes off the Demon.

"Titans, let me introduce to Landon, the King of Hell." Carnus introduced.

The one called Landon gave a bow to the Titans, then turned back to Carnus. "Hello Darling I figured if I followed this lot they'd lead me to you. You've been a bad boy, and been out WAY past your curfew."

Carnus snickered. "I returned the car in one piece." He took a look around the cafe' looking past the Titans and Landon. "Where's your pet?"

Landon tilted his head towards the doors. "Making sure everyone has cleared out, just in case this get's . . . rough."

Carnus looked somewhat dissapointed. "How gallant of you. I heard the rumors you were going soft," his face fell slightly, "I was hoping it wasn't true." Landon kept a ghost of a smile in an attempt to keep his bravado in check, but Carnus knew better. He wagged his finger at Landon. "And I taught you better then that young grasshopper."

At the end of his comment the door to the cafe' opened. Everyone turned to the doors to see the Dragon boy walk in. "Place is cleared outside." he announced.

Carnus looked over the Dragon boy. "Looking good Daniels, a thousand year long beauty nap does wonders. How's the famil-oh . . . wait . . . " Drake glared, his eyes flashing into black slits in anger. Carnus snickered at the reaction. "Anyways, this has been fun, but I didn't come here to fight. Just a friendly chit chat."

"Your not leaving if that's what your thinking." Robin scowled.

Once again Carnus chuckled. "Cute, but I'm not talking to you. As far as I'm concerned your just another BORING human. Here's what I'm going to do, and all of you are involved . . . well sort of, not the boring human's." Carnus got down to business. "I'm going to torture and kill another one of you Titans, but seeing as how your just so much fun, I'm going to give you a chance to stop me. Figure out which one I'm going to kill, and I'll give you a chance to stop me. If you can't figure it out in three days . . . well you'd better figure it out." He eyed each of the members in the cafe'. "I'll be generous with a hint." His eyes flashed white as his demonic gaze looked over each of the Titans, then fell on . . .

"You know I've never cut into an alien before. Tell me princess, what color do you bleed?"

As fast as lightning, Robin reached into his belt pulling out a few exploding disks throwing them at the Demon. An explosion of black energy shot from Carnus pushing back the Titans, Landon and Drake. In a flash of white and black the Demon killer dissappeared, leaving behind an echo of dark chortling.

Once the energy vanished Drake and Landon got to their feet. "Well that went well." Drake groaned.

"As well as can be expected." Landon was to busy brushing his suit off he failed to notice the sonic cannon aimed at his face and green energy aimed at his back. Drake was faced with black magic, and the horns of a green bull. Robin took the center glowering at the two.

"You two are going to help us keep our Titans safe."

"Technically that was already the plan darling." said Landon pushing aside Cyborg's cannon, a bright white smile spreading across his face. "This is good news though! Now we have three days before Carnus kills again!"

"Your definition of good news must be different from ours." said Raven whose black magic was still aimed at Drake. "Carnus threatened one of our own." Robin glanced at Starfire, but she showed no fear, instead she had the scowl of a warrior from Tameran, a look that was DARING anyone to come for her.

Landon snorted. "A misdirection darling. Believe me, the princess is not his intended target."

Cyborg aimed his cannon back at Landon's face a snarl aimed at the Demon King. "Then who is he after?"

Landon just lowered the bionic cannon with the tip of his finger. "Haven't the foggiest." The Titans shared uneasy looks. "Isn't this exciting?" Landon flashed a thousand watt smile which didn't ease the tension in the cafe' at all.

* * *

 **Titans North Tower.**

When Gnark and Kole first helped to create the Tower they had free range over how to build their section. In essence they built it as an exact replica of their home in the Arctic Cirle, without all the dinosaurs of course. Thick foliage and vegatation was planted all throughout the floor, flowers, trees, loose hanging vines, and even a small river would through through the center. Too the brother and sister couple, it was exactly like home, even having built a hut like structure that they could place their belongings in. Well Kole could, Gnark was fine with what he had.

Gnark looked down at his kid sister who was swinging aimlessly on her hammock bed, coblat eyes completely without their spark looking in a daze at the wooden beams above her. He took his enormous hand and placed it on her head as if checking for a fever.

Kole smiled. "I don't have a cold, Gnark." she said shooing away his hand.

He sighed. "Gnark?"

She closed her eyes, shaking her head. "I'm just . . . I just wanna be alone right now."

"Gnark?" Kole rolled over onto her side away from him, clearly done talking, but Gnark was concerend since all she wanted was to be alone these days. "Gnark?" he tried one more time, but she stayed in her spot, now looking at the other end of her room. With a heavy sigh and nod of his head he left the young girl alone, grabbing a vine and swinging away.

She exhaled slowly. She was fresh out of tears, so she never cried anymore, now she just stayed in her room listening to the make-shift river, and other sounds of the faux forest that was her and Gnark's home away from home. All the while she thought about Joey. She had her own room in their hut that was complete with all the things a teenage girl would need. A closet, dresser, vanity, a hammock instead of a bed-she was more comfortable that way-and desk where she kept photo's of her friends, new family and of course her first love.

She sighed again and was now aware of the fact that she could see her breath. She shivered reaching for a blanket, but then a sick feeling came over her stomach. Before she could do anything else she heared someone coming into her room. She turned over on her hammock ready to tell whomever it was to please leave her alone. However she was met with a pair of white eyes and a hand clapped over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Hello sweety." Carnus said in a cold whisper. "I need your help with something." He smiled hungrily at her, terror pulsing through her veins.

 **Duh duh duh!**

 **Looks like Carnus is still just messing with everyone.**

 **Once again review and we'll see ya next time :)**


	7. The Countdown

**Sorry it's taken SO long for this to be updated, but with "Dark Deal" finished this should just fly by with NO problem.**

 **As usual thank you SO much to those that review read and send good thoughts. I attempt to PM all those who read so I don't do mailboxes and all that, but if you want me too let me know.**

 **On with the Show!**

 **Chapter 7: The Countdown.**

 **Gotham City Train Station. Midnight. Day 1.**

Roy Harper, or Speedy as he was known to the Titans, stepped onto the train car that would take him back to his home of Steele City. He felt bad for lying to his teammates about were he had been, but hey it wasn't the worst thing he had done, so what's one more bad deed right? He looked around at the five other passengers who seemed to be headed either to for from work. None of them seemed threatening so he took his seat by the window and set his duffelback in the empty seat next to his as the train pulled out of the station and began the two hour journey back to Steele City. He opted to keep the hood on his red hoodie up to cover his ice blue eyes and auburn hair, not like anyone would recognize him here, but still why take the chance.

About half and hour into the ride Roy still couldn't stop thinking about his team. He told them he needed some R&R, which was true after Aqualad, but he told them he was going to be in Star City spending time with the Arrow family, but clearly that wasn't the case, he was spending it with a different family. After a week off he was climbing the walls and ready to go back to the superhero life. His "secret" girlfriend understood since she had things to do herself, so it was fine for them to serperate once again. Didn't mean they had to-

He took a sharp inhale and sat straight up in his seat. Out of the blue he suddenly had the feeling that somebody was watching him, made sense since he wasn't alone. He shrugged it off at first, but the feeling got more intense with each passing second. Not liking the feeling anymore he looked around the car, but found something much more terrifying then someone staring him down.

The car was empty.

Instantly he grabbed for his duffel bag and the portable bow inside, then grabbed a small quiver with about six pointed arrows and slung it loosely over his shoulder. He stood up with a loaded arrow and carefully searched the car. After inspecting each seat were the passengers were supposed to be, he found no evidence that there was anyone else inside the car besides himself, and yet he could still feel eyes boring into him from every direction. He remained calm though, remembering his training, and calmly but quickly backed up until his back hit the other side of the car with the intercom to the front car of the train. He slightly lowered his bow and hit the button to the intercom.

"Hello?! Is anyone up there?!" Static was his answer. "Damn it." He raised his bow again, now aware of the temperature drop around him and an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He tried to steady his trembling hands that were gripping his bow to tightly, taking deep breaths to calm his nerves. Then his ears picked up an odd sound, the sound of someone taking their finger and rubbing it against a pane of glass. Carefully, and fearfully he turned his head to look at the window that was now covered in a thin film of ice, and once again his heart stopped.

There on the window was written one word . . .

. . . .

. . . Speedy . . .

The car suddenly went black even so much as to cover the window's in darkness. It only lasted for about a second but when the lights returned there was another word written on the window. This time it said . . .

. . . . .

. . . Lian . . .

Roy aimmed his bow, anger replacing fear. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

. . . .

. . . .

. . . . he heard nothing but the sounds of the train. . . .

The car went dark again.

Roy let out a gasp when he saw a pair of milky white eyes floating in space and looking directly at him. He released the arrow just as the lights returned, but all the arrow did was drive itself into the other end of the car, hitting nothing but thin air. In less then a second he loaded another arrow just as the train went dark again. Once again the white floating eyes returned.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Roy didn't have time to release his arrow when the car was illuminated again. The pure terror returning like a punch to the gut.

All over the car were the words. Speedy. Jade. Garth. Bumble Bee. Mas y Manos. Lian, over and over again and each word written in blood.

He began hyperventilating. He didn't care that his body was shaking uncontrollably, he kept his bow up ready to fire at a moments notices. The car went black again, minus the eyes staring at him, but when the car was lit again, the eyes were inches from his face and attatched to a sinister looking man.

Roy fell backwards, releasing the arrow into the man's chest and was a direct hit to his heart. The man grunted, stepping backwards but otherwise showed no sign that he was in ANY pain. Roy got to his feet and loaded another arrow.

"Who are you? What did you do with the people on this train?"

The man chuckled darkly while playing with the arrow protruding from his chest as if it was merely a splinter. "Oh there were never any other people on this train, so you have nothing to fear in that regard." He pulled out the arrow, only wincing slightly. He brought the tip of the arrow to his face, Roy taking note that his blood looked like a much darker shade of red, almost black. "As to who I am. My name is Carnus, and I am the one that killed your friend Aqualad."

Roy forgot his fear as the words sunk into his mind and heart, at first he was surprised but that soon faded into rage. He said it so calmly, like he just confessed to eating the last cookie. No remorse. No guilt. "You . . ." he clenched his teeth released the pointed tipped arrow into the man's chest again and again and again, until he now had four arrows all in the area of his heart. Carnus faltered backwards as each arrow pierced his body, but he showed no indication that the arrows were causing him any pain. Roy's anger caused him to neglect that fact that he had run out of arrows considering this was only a small quiver used as backup, so instead he charged at Carnus ready to throw his bow as hard as he could against the murderer.

"You killed-!" He struck Carnus across the face with his bow taking him down to the ground, then pulled back again ready to crack him on top of his head. "What give you the RIGHT-" Carnus blocked the bow with his forearm and with his other hand grabbed Roy by his throat. His grip was incredible as he squeezed the archers airway shut and pushed him against the wall of the car.

"No one GIVES me anything." Carnus said calmly over the choking and gagging of the archer. Carnus leaned in to his ear, making sure his lips were brushing against him as he whispered . . . ". . . I TAKE it."

The car went dark again and when the light returned all that remained were four bloody arrows.

* * *

 **Jump City. Titans Tower.**

"Robin this is a bad idea." Raven crossed her arms over her chest staring daggers at her team leader. Right now it was just the two of them out in the hallway while their three other teammates were in the common room with the Demon King, and the Dragon boy.

Robin was standing in the same position as the demoness, leaning against the wall, arms folded, and his brows knit together in frustration and thought. From afar it looked like she was repremanding him like a child. "I don't disagree-"

"Then why aren't you? We can't trust a DEMON, and whatever the hell his SIDEKICK is." Raven was jamming her finger towards the common room where the objects of her disdain were located.

Robin sighed rubbing his eyes with the palm of his hands. "I'm not talking about TRUSTING them, I'm talking about USING the information they have to stop a killer."

"Maybe I'm not being clear. DEMON." She dragged the word out a long as she could just in case Robin wasn't hearing her.

"Raven we have ZERO entel on how to fight these things-"

"I can get it. I can place a few calls to my professor in San Diego-"

"That will take to much time and we only have two days left, and he threatened one of our own?"

Raven scoffed with a bit of a laugh thinking the answer was obvious now. "So what when someone threatens Starfire all reason just goes right out the window."

Robin stepped towards her, his balled fists falling to his sides in frustation. "That's not what this is about. I would be the same way if any of you were in danger. We don't have time to get information from your professor, we have these guys here now, and the Demon has personal information. Is it the best idea? Probably not, but this is our best option right now."

Raven took a few deep breaths to calm and center herself, but finally gave a single nod relenting to her leaders logic and decision. Without waiting for Robin to respond she shouldered past him in a huff and back into the common room with him right behind her. Needless to say she was still miffed at him for what he had done to Beast Boy, and wasn't planning on forgiving him soon.

The common room was split down the middle with their teammates on one side of the couch, and the Demon King and the Dragon kid on the other. Once the two birds entered the living area the one called Landon got to his feet, clapping his hands with a single clap happily.

"So, we all ready to go?" Raven kept her arms crossed while glaring at the Demon. "Whoa darling, can those lasers be set to stun?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "I have a thing with Demons." She spat the word out like it was Beast Boy's tofu, but Landon was unphased. She turned to the kid next to him who lazily had his feet on the coffee table. "And Dragons."

Drake shurgged. "You wouldn't be the first one, and for the record I'm not his sidekick."

Raven and Robin shared a concerned look, how did Drake hear them? Landon looked down at his "not" sidekick. "You sure about that? Maybe a cape and some tights-"

"-do and they'll never find you body." Drake glared.

Robin stepped foreword hoping to stop the banter between the two. "Lets start with how you know Carnus?"

Landon quietly paced around the living area. "To answer that I have to go to the beginning, back to when I was first made the King of Hell. A few years ago, as you may recall, Trigon visited this world with bells on and the intent to destroy the universe, rule the world, blah blah blah. However since Trigon is a MULTI-DIMENSIONAL demon, and a powerful one at that, his being freed from his dimensional prison shook the very foundation of EVERY Hell dimension in existance. Now most of the Hell dimensions recovered just fine. Tartarus, Helhiem, Naraka, Mictlan, just to name a few, however some didn't, like my Hell, Azarathian, etc. The King before me vanished during the kerfuffle, dead or not we're not sure and don't care, but I was put in his place. Anyways, during the chaos someone opened up a Hell Gate, but not any Hell Gate, a gate to the Hell's Prison where we house all of our more . . . interesting Demon's."

"Dare I ask which one's escaped?" Raven asked in a more deadpanned voice then normal, but it only conveyed how serious she was taking this.

"Thousands darling. Once that gate opened, and I was given the corner office, it was on my to-do list to wrangle up all those pesky prison breakers. Over the last few years," he patted Drake on his shoulder, "Daniels and I have been Demon hunting and putting them back were they belong."

Like a student Beast Boy raised his hand. "But being a Demon, shouldn't you want those things running around on earth?"

"Excellent question by green friend." Landon sat down next to the changeling wrapping his arm around him getting uncomfortably close. "You see I'm a fan of what I call 'Organized Chaos'. Think about it this way. If my bedroom is 'clean' then I can't find anything, but if I have everything messily were I want it, I can find all my toys and I sleep better at night. When chaos is being spread in my name and I don't have control over it, it tends to burn a hole in my stomach."

Beast Boy bounced in his seat excitedly. "See guys it's a good reason my room is messy! It's ORGANIZED chaos."

"No Beast Boy it's not." Cyborg corrected.

Robin brought the attention to the subject at hand. "I'm assuming Carnus was in this prison?"

"You are correct my fine feathered friend." Landon winked.

Robin had on his detective thinking face on, but deep down he already knew the answer. Down in the pit of hell where Slade and Robin traveled, they had seperated. Robin to go find Raven and Slade to do, whatever it was. Did Slade open this Hell gate and unwittingly let out thousands of Demons?

Raven however had a question for the Dragon kid. "Where do you fit in all this?"

Drake had himself leaned back with his head on the back of the couch, his feet up, and very uninterested in the conversation but turned his head to face her. "What do you mean?"

"Well you are BFF's with a Demon after all." she said clarified.

Drake motioned to her team. "Technically so are they."

Beast Boy stood up before Raven had a chance to defend herself an angry feral glare aimmed at him. "She's not a Demon, only half." he snarled.

Drake eyed the changeling in a childish manner. "Ooooooo I guess we all know who has a cwush on Waven."

Beast Boy's mouth fell open, but only opened and closed as if his mouth was a malfunctioning piece of machinery, his face going red. Raven attempted to shrink into her hood, even though her face was turning a soft shade of red that she was sure was shinning through the darkness of her hooded sanctuary.

"How do we find Carnus?" Robin was growing frustrated with how often he had to keep steering the conversation back to the important matters at hand, and his friends were thankful for the interruption

Landon turned to him, though was way more interested in the drama taking place between the green and pale Titans. "We don't. You only find him when he wants you to find him. For the moment we need to ward your tower so Carnus dosen't come back and play. Which is were you come in darling." Raven raised a brow when his gaze met hers.

"Why me?"

Landon approached the young demoness, a charming twinkle flashing in his eye as he took in her petite and curvy physique. "The warding I need to place in this tower will keep any and ALL demon's out of this tower, however I have no idea how they will affect you. They could banish you from the tower, trap you in here, or cause you to burst into flames, I don't know."

Raven gave him a blank stare. "You need to work on your people skills."

Landon was looming over her now, his inviting eyes looking into her violet orbs causing her knees to slightly buckle, much to the disdain of the changeling who was silently glaring at the exchange. "We can do it together darling." He flashed her smile, but she only rolled her eyes, fighting to keep her child-like swooning to a minimum.

"Let's get this over with." She headed out of the common room praying that her hood kept her shrowded enough.

Landon turned to the Drake who was still lounging about. "Coming?" Drake, with a roll of his eyes and a groan on in his throat, got to his feet and followed behind.

Once the three had left, Robin turned to Starfire who was seated next to the two other male Titans. "Starfire we are going to have someone with you at all times."

She looked up at him oddly. "Why?"

Robin wondered if maybe she misunderstood him somehow. "Carnus threatened you, and I don't want-"

"I am aware that my life is in peril, but why would I need someone to be with me? I was trained by the warriors of Okaara, and I do not fear a creature from the Earths Underworld." The remaining Titans watched in slight amazment as the innocent young Starfire was shed, and revealed the warrior princess underneath. She stood up shoulders back and chest high her face set with her eyes closed. "Besides there is nothing that he could do to me that hasn't been done already." She spoke evenly and clamly exited the common room, alone. The boys watched slightly with wide eyes as the innocent and bubbly alien girl they knew pretty much vanished before their eyes only to be replaced with the fighter she was trained to be.

However they were quite troubled by the comment of her having everything done to her.

What did she mean by that?

* * *

 **El Paso, Texas. Day 2**

" _LOS TITANES ESTAN. AQUI MATADLOS_!" The group of drug smugglers opened fire on the Teen Titans that were at the ready to take them down.

"Titans GO!" Bushido shouted to his teammates as he drew his blade. Pantha, Kilowat, Thunder and Lighting shot off in different directions as the gun fire sailed past them. Stray bullets bounced off the young samurai's sword as he blocked the uncomming barrage, sparks flying off his expertly sharpened weapon. Kilowat created a sheild of pure electric energy, with Pantha close behind him and once he was close enough he dropped the shield and let the professional wrestler have at the drug pushing villains, taking apart their weapons with her bare hands. Thunder used the power of a sonic boom to push away the attacking smugglers while Lighting destroyed their weapons and land vehicles.

Bushido found himself surrounded on all sides, and after taking a headcount of at least eight a wolf-like grin spread across his teenaged yet handsome face. "What? That's it?" The drug smugglers dropped their automatic weapons in favor of knives, bat, clubs, and all manner of handheld weapons. With a shrug Bushido sheathed his sword, creating a wave of small laughter among the thugs and in one motion they charged the Teen Hero.

Bushido jumped from the ground towards the right, kicking off the stomach of one of the thugs, pushing himself into the air, then with the same foot, kicked it into another ones face to his left, then threw a back kick with his other foot into another one approaching from behind, knocking the two unconscious. Once Bushido came to the ground again, he instantly moved out of the way of a metal bat coming down on him, then with his left hand kept the bat on the ground and with his other hand threw a series of quick punches into the thugs face. Once the thug released the bat, Bushido grabbed it and threw it into the face of another attacker behind him sending him to the ground with a severe headache. He threw a flurry of punches into the thugs face in front of him, but then moved to the right as another thug threw another bat in his direction, but only managed to take down his brother in arms.

Bushido grabbed the thug by the back of his neck and brought his face down on top of his knee, causing him to drop his weapon of choice, then with him disarmed Bushido threw his hand into his throat, taking him to his knees gasping for air. Stepping back and looked around he saw most of his opponents down and out, minus one who was gawking at the young man, unsure if he wanted to provoke his wrath. Bushido stared him down, then made a jerking movement as if he was going to attack, but pulled back. Startled the remaining thug took off seeking a beating elsewhere.

Bushido laughed to himself at his cowardice until something caught his attention.

A voice. A familiar voice that flew on the wind and into his ears.

". . . . Ryuku . . . . "

It sounded like . . .

"Mother?" He looked around not the least bit curious how he was able to hear a voice as softly as this amidst the sounds of thunder and explosions behind him. He walked in the direction of the voice, his companions busy in their combat to notice he had left. He followed the voice until it took him behind a nearby shack of some kind, but he wasn't concerned what the decrepit building was for, why was he hearing the voice of his dead mother? After he was out of sight from the battle, the voice stoped breaking him from the spell he was under, and caused him to notice that he was alone, without the eyes of his teammates on him. Before he had a chance to turn back for his comrades he was ambushed by a cloud of black smoke, smothering him and bringing him to the ground.

After a second or less the smoke blew away from the young samarai leaving him shaken and cofused, but no longer alone.

A dark man with a sinister grin stood over him with his hands behind he back. "I'm surprised the whole 'voice of my dead mother thing' worked."

Bushido took a moment to gather his wits, but once he was back in the zone, he recognized the man, or creature in front of him. "Your an _Akuma?!_ A Demon!"

His grin widened. "Bingo." Bushido got to his feet and reached for his sword . . . but couldn't find it. "Looking for this?" The Demon pulled his hands from behind his back to reveal the blade that belonged to Bushido. The Demon brought the sharp end of the blade to his palm making a small cut into his hand. Immediately his hand began to smoke and burn, red/black blood dripping from his hand. "Hmm. I blade forged from metal in the pits of hell. This can kill Demons ya know?"

With reflexes like lightning Bushido reached into his coat and threw a few shurikens at the Demon. Not expecting this, the Demon was impaled by the weapons, but only grunted in mild discomfort, using the small distraction Bushido charged at the Demon. He moved out of the way, slicing Bushido's own sword against his sternum bringing him to his knees. The Demon placed the point of the sword underneath the teens chin, bring his head up.

"As much as I would love to end you right here and now, I need you alive . . . for now." Carnus brought the butt of the sword against the back of the teens head taking him to the ground unconscious. Carnus looked over the sword then casually tossed it to the ground like it was trash and vanished with Bushido in tow.

* * *

 **Jump City. Titans tower.**

Drake Daniels sat on a flat rock outside of the tower, looking over the ocean before him. Surprisingly he found staring off in to the rippling blue water oddly relaxing, at least until the silence was shattered by a scream from above him.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" **SPLASH!**

Out in the distance Drake could see the young sorceresses head poke out from the water, coughing and sputtering with water, a laugh escaping his throat. Over the past day or so, Landon had been testing various warding spells and symbols, each of which had very interesting side effects on the half-demon, but being thrown from the tower seemed to be the most favorable one, at least for Drake. Once again Drake pulled up the phone to his ear. "Nope didn't work."

"Bullocks!" Landon screamed on the other end causing Drake to pull it back from his ear. "Alright give me a minute." Landon vanished from the other side of the phone while Drake watched Raven be brought back to the shore, her arms wrapped around the neck of a green Sealion.

"I can watch that all day." Drake smirked.

Raven glared while the Sealion barked a laugh, clearly agreeing with the Dragon boy. "Screw both of you." She floated off of her ride and began to wring out her cloak of water.

Drake's phone buzzed with a text message. "Landon says your good to go back inside. They wiped the bad warding." Without much of an acknowledgement to what he was saying she opened a portal underneath her and vanished inside. Beast Boy Flopped onto dry land and shifted back to his human form.

"Who knew this would be so hard?" he said sitting next to the Dragon kid.

"To be honest I'm sure Landon would have figured it out by now, but he enjoys experimenting on finding new things." Drake laid back on the rock and closed his eyes taking in the rays of sunlight on his face, his hands laying on his chest just under his shimmering ruby necklace. It was quiet between them for a moment or two before Drake asked. "What's Raven's deal with me?"

Beast Boy laughed. "I have been asking myself that question for the last six years."

"The difference is I don't care. I ask because if she's going to be frosty then it'll be a little more difficult to work together."

"Meh. You'll get used to it. It took her a couple of years for her to stop hating me." He shuffled his shoulders. "Although she may have a bit of a bias against ya though." Beast Boy picked up a few stones and tossed them into the ocean. "As far as I know Raven hasn't had any many relationships, outside of us as her friends, but the one time she opens her heart to someone he broke it into a million pieces. He just happened to be a Dragon."

Drake was quiet, but after the brief explanation let out a soft "hmm". "I'm sorry that happened. Getting your heart broken is never easy. She seems like a nice girl though, she'll bounce back." Beast Boy's next stone just sunk when a realization came over him as Drake spoke.

"Dude you almost sounded like you cared.."

Drake groaned placing his arms over his head. "Just don't tell anyone you big booger."

Beast Boy let out a victorious laugh, I still got it! His communicater dinged, and once it was flipped open, Cyborg's worried face filled the screen. "We need you both inside now!"

 **. . . .**

Beast Boy and Drake stepped into the common room and saw the large television screen on the window in front of them was on with two faces of the other Titan leaders, Bumble Bee and Red Star. Both of them had deeply concerned looks on their faces, Bumble Bee on the verge of tears, and Red Star looking angry.

"What's up?" Beast Boy asked.

His team looked back at them, each member having a different look and worry anger or sadness. Starfire was trembling, trying to hold back her tears, Cyborg had a scared frown on his face, Raven had a stoic expression, but anyone who knew her could see how frightened and worried she was while Robin's face looked downright furious. Sensing his teammates uneasiness, Beast Boy himself was beginning to grow concerend.

Starfire, with her hands over her mouth, responded. "Friends Kole and Speedy are missing." Beast Boy leapt to his teammates, while Drake hung back in the kitchen were Landon was leaning against the counter watching the Titans go about their work. Even though they were hanging back, Drake and Landon still caught every word.

"That dosen't sound like Carnus at all." Drake said quietly.

"He broke pattern by killing that couple, but your right." Landon agreed. "It has to be more misdirection."

"Misdirection for what though? For the alien-"

"No! I know she's not the right one, because he TOLD us she was the right one." At this time another Titan appeared on the screen, this one was colored bright blue with bright pink hair. He was talking about how one of his teammates was taken too, but had left behind his sword which he remembered was crafted with special Demon Killing metal. The Titans turned to the two in the back, Robin glaring at the Demon not with anger toward him, just anger in general.

"What is he doing?" Robin asked. "He said he was after Starfire."

"And I told you it was misdirection, but I agree this seems more like improvisation . . . . Interesting." Landon looked off into the distance with actual interest in what the Carnus was doing.

"Uh guys-" Beast Boy was trying to get everyone's attention but Robin's glare zeroed in on Landon.

"Your supposed to know about this thing-"

"We're not exactly Facebook friends anymore-"

"But we're counting on you to help save our friends." Starfire pleaded.

"Guys-" Beast Boy begged again.

"Beast Boy what is it?!" Robin roared. Beast Boy just shackily pointed a finger towards the wall. Everyone followed his finger, then found out why Beast Boy seemed to frightened.

A message was written there . . . in blood . . .

 ** _Alien._**

 ** _Come alone to abandoned mines by the seaside._**

 ** _Now._**

 ** _Your friends are here alive._**

 ** _Come and they will be released._**

Robin cut his way through his friends to Starfire who was already making her way to the window, and would have left if it not for a wall of black energy around her.

"Your not going anywhere Starfire." said Raven angrily.

"Not until we come up with a plan." Robin was by Starfire's side, but she was already staring daggers at him.

"I told you. I am a warrior of Tameran, and no more will die, not if I can do something about it." Her mind was made up while her friends desperately tried to reason with her.

"Star lets just think about this for a second." Cyborg pleaded. "We can't lose you too. I REFUSE!" Cyborg's bellowing frigtened them all for a moment, but he was DONE losing friends.

"Landon what do you think?" Robin looked back to the kitchen, but they were gone. In fact he couldn't find them anywhere.

* * *

 **Factory above the Abandoned Mines.**

Drake leaned over his knees as the nausea set over him. Once Landon had the location, he teleported himself and the half-dragon to the location provided, completely ignoring the fact that Drake HATED teleporting with a firey passion (pun intended). Luckily Landon was able to teleport them into the factory, but that didn't ease Drake's nausea in the slightest.

Landon patted him in his back. "Walk it off darling. We have hero stuff to do." Landon walked past him heading further into the factory to a gated elevator on the other side. Once the world stopped spinning Drake stood up . . . . and followed behind the Demon, taking in the old look of the abandoned factory around him. Nothing but old broken down conveyer belts, electrical boxes stripped of copper, empty boxes and creates along with palets, and adandoned fork lifts. Landon came to the gated elevater sliding the gate open and moved aside for Drake to step inside, then closed it behind him.

"Go get 'em tiger." He motioned to press the button to send him down, but a worried Drake stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Your not coming?"

Landon gave Drake a look that said "duh". "Dear god no. It's cramped down there."

Drake rolled his eyes. "Is this that whole 'tight spaces' thing?"

"Well your one to talk mister 'I hate the ocean'." Landon spat back. The two glared at each other before Landon gave Drake one final push into the elevator. "You'll do fine." He shut the gate and pressed the large green button sending Drake down below.

It was clear by the rocky trip down with the metal grinding against each other that the elevator hadn't been used in some time, but it was still able to get Drake to the mines below without to much hassel. Once the car hit the ground he opened the gate to already find the slick wet rocky hall of the mine to be lit by the rows and rows of light bulbs shinning the way into the cavern below. Reaching out his hightened senses, he couldn't feel any demonic being down here, but that didn't mean there wasn't any, but he could hear three sets of heartbeats.

Good their alive.

He continued down the path, his boots beginning to slush in the wet rock underneath him. He had forgotten that this mine was by the ocean, what on earth they were looking for he wasn't sure, but it was the perfect place to hide these teen heroes. Straining his ears again he could hear the heartbeats getting closer and closer, but also took note of the fact that they were quite fast, letting him know that they were frightened. Maybe the fact that they weren't sure who was coming, a friend or Carnus. Finally Drake was able to hear their ragged breathing just around the corner, so he picked up the pace, forgetting about the wet thuds his boots made.

Turning the corner he saw three teenagers he assumed were the missing heroes, at least he recognized the girl with the bright pink hair. All three of them were blindfolded, rags shoved between their teeth, and all three were hanging by their wrists by rope that was cutting into their flesh, none of their feet touching the ground as they hung.

Drake ran to the girl first. By the sounds of his footsteps the three blindfolded kids could tell that he had gone to her first and they began shouting through their gags for him to leave her alone, thinking he was the Demon come back to kill them. The girl screamed, squirmed and kicked against Drake, getting in a few shots before he was able to reach her blindfold.

"It's okay!" he shouted over their yelling. "I'm not here to hurt you! I'm here to help!" He pulled her blindfold off of her eyes. She flinched as the mine lights bit into her large blue eyes, but after blinking a few times she relaxed slightly, he was still a stranger after all. Drake was caught off guard by her eyes, a bright cobalt that were frightened, but still lovely. He composed himself and pulled the gag from her mouth. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, but looked to her wrists. "I can't feel my hands." She tried wiggle her fingers, but made little movement. Drake removed a blade that looked like a broken piece of a sword with a leather wrapping around one end, from a makeshift scabbered at his waist and cut the ropes, making sure to wrap his arm around her waist to keep her from falling to the ground. With her hands still bound, she put them around his neck as he eased her into a sitting position against the cave wall. He cut the remaining rope off of her wrists, ignoring the blood that had formed from the cords.

He didn't know why but the look of these marks on her soft and delicate skin made his blood boil. Sure he didn't like it when innocent people where harmed, but he didn't care enough about these kids to get this angry about it, this WAS just a job after all. He shook off the feelings and reach for a flask in his back pocket. "Here drink this. It's just water." She took the flask and began to drink.

What she didn't know was that it was holy water, and if she was possessed by a Demon it would have burned her like acid. However it didn't. Not possessed.

"I'm gonna get your friends down, then we'll get the hell outta here." He screwed the lid back on and pocketed the metal container, but as he turned to leave she grabbed him by his arm.

Confused, he looked into her eyes, they seemed to be getting some life back into them. "Thank you." She gave him a small smile.

There it was again. An odd feeling butterfly like feeling in his gut, something he hadn't experienced in over a thousand years. It scared him. "Uh . . . n-no problem." He left the girl and went to the others.

 **What the hell was that?** he asked himself as he cut down the kid in the red. **I don't care about these kids, sure I don't want them to get hurt or killed, but I don't wanna make friends. This is just a job. Get in, get out, move on. I'm gonn take off and never think about these kids again, you'll see**. He cut him down with the help of the pink haired girl then moved to the samurai looking kid. He was still having an internal conversation with himself, when out of the corner of his eye he saw something against the cave wall start to glow a dark red. He looked at the symbol, it was a symbol of what looked like a stick figure man with an scythe over it's head. He looked at it a little clos-

"SHIT!"

Drake cut the last kid down as fast as he could and leapt away from the glowing marking on the rock wall. Throwing his body over the other two just in time for a massive explosion to echo through the mine.

. . . . .

Landon felt the rocking from the mine below, his head snapping in the direction of the elevator. With wide eyes he saw smoke billowing from the caverns below

"Oh no." He ran to the gated doors, but stopped when a pillar of black smoke emerged in front of him, then the entire filled the intire factory. Once the smoke cleared, people of different sexes, races, tall, short, fat, skinny, stood around the Demon King, each with a pair of pitch black eyes. The one directly in front of Landon was a women dressed in a grey pant suit, with dark rimmed glasses, and a pixie style hair cut. In her hand was a large shimmering dagger that she swung around carelessly. Landon relaxed when he saw her, not the least bit intimidated.

"Rachel. Nice to see you again darling."

She smirked as she placed the tip of her finger on the blade. "You too Landon, still as sexy as ever. To bad you have to die now."

Still Landon was unphased. He stuck his bottom lip out. "Ooo sorry darling I don't really have time for foreplay right now."

She mimicked his pout. "Awe why? Cuz your sidekick is probably dead downstairs? Yea that could be a downer."

Landon was beginning to get annoyed. "If you think he's dead you are sorely mistaken-"

"What happened to you Landon? You used to be so much fun, now your . . . blegh! And who in their right mind made you king?!" Landon remained quiet, but didn't lose his smile. "So that's it huh? Oh well. At least once your dead I'll have a chance at the throne."

Landon laughed, a laugh that echoed through the factory making the other Demons uneasy. "You? Queen of the pit?" He said between fits of laughter. He continued to laugh as he reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a coat hanger. He removed his suit coat and placed it on the hanger, making sure to place it in a safe location. "You wouldn't last five minutes darling, that's just a fact." Landon unbuttoned his sleeves and began to roll them up. "I'm assuming Carnus fed you that story that you'd be a decent ruler?"

Rachel began to figdet, but kept an air of confidence. "He told us you'd be here. He told us we had a chance to take back the Hell we know it to be." She looked to the other demons who nodded in agreement.

Landon chuckled to himself while he finished rolling up his sleeves. "Oh darling." Black smoke appeared at his fingertips and created two black blades. His eyes flashing red. "You were sent to your deaths."

 **Man these kids just can't catch a break.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **cya next time!**


	8. Hungry Moon

**YAY! Another Chapter. Since I was sick today I was able to know this out. Yay!**

 **I make sure to PM in response to reviews and thank you SO much to those that do. A-LionGleek, Golem, CSGT, AURA NIGHTSTER, and Adrinsane. It is ALWAYS a pleasure to hear from you and I love reading your works as well.**

 **Read Review and lets get this show on the road**

 **Chapter 8: Hungry Moon**

 **Titans Tower**

The scowling alien princess burned metaphorical holes into her team leader who blocked her ability to confront Carnus on her own. Of course her other teammates stood around her making sure she stayed put, but it was Robin who was dead set on Starfire not going anywhere, and for this reason she angrily stared him down.

"Why will you not let me confront the demon who wishes for my presence?" Her eyes flickered with righteous fury causing Beast Boy and Cyborg to cringe, but the two birds were unphased by her stare down.

"Because we won't let you go to your death." Robin said evenly.

Starfire closed the distance between them. "I recall informing you that I am capable of looking after myself."

"I don't doubt that, but we can't risk losing you. Besides for all we know Drake and Landon are taking care of it as we speak."

"But we do not know that. I do not understand why my life holds so much value that you will not even consider letting me go and fight for our friends."

That seem to shut the Boy Wonder up as he desperately looked to his teammates for help, but none would be found. "If you answer me that Robin then I will stay. Tell me why I am more important than our friends?"

"Starfire it's not like that-"

"Then what is it Robin?"

"It's just we can't-"

"That is not a valid argument. I do not fear-"

"I KNOW YOU DON'T, BUT I FEAR FOR YOU! I CARE ABOUT YOU TOO MUCH TO WATCH YOU DIE!" Robin was getting tired of arguing, and finally it all just came out. Beast Boy and Cyborg's mouths dropped, while Raven went wide-eyed, but her mouth remained a thin line of surprise.

Starfire however seemed confused. "But . . . don't you care about our other friends?"

Robin's mouth seemed to short circuit. How was he supposed to explain to Starfire about his true feelings for her, without making it seem like he didn't respect the lives of his other friends?

"L-look Star . . . I . . ."

Robin had never been so thankful for when the red light above them began to blare above them. Cyborg tapped into the computer system to figure out what was going on.

"An explosion at the abandoned . . . mines."

They were quiet a moment, before the dots finally connected.

* * *

Starfire and Raven took to the sky, while Robin rode off on his motorbike, and Cyborg and Beast Boy took off in the T-car. Robin kept his eyes on the alien princess above him which made him drive so fast on his bike he surpassed Cyborg in his car by a couple of miles. The two Teens stared in disbelief at his speed, but weren't surprised at all.

"Holy cow, Robin's taring off like a Bat outta hell." said Beast Boy, well aware of the irony.

"Well this IS Starfire we're talking about after all. In fact anyone who has people they care about in danger all logic goes right out the window." Cyborg mumbled.

The two were quiet, minus the roar of the car as it sped down the streets, or at least until the saw the man appear out of nowhere in the middle of the road.

"CY!" Cyborg slammed on the breaks, Beast Boy bracing himself for impact, but thankfully Cyborg spared no expense when he built his "baby" with his own two hands, and the car stopped just inches from hitting the Demon, Carnus Valogneus. He was smirking at them, his hands in his pants pockets, his eyes gleaming in the headlights of the T-Car.

Cyborg and Beast Boy exited the car, both of them glaring angrily, Cyborg's cannon already humming with power. "Don't move!" he growled.

Carnus shrugged. "Wasn't planning on it. Good thing your breaks work otherwise this would have been REALLY messy.''

The teens slammed their doors, approaching the dark creature cautiously. "Are our friends still alive?" Cyborg demanded.

Carnus scrunched his face in thought. "Well that kinda depends on how fast Drake is, and if Landon is still a good fighter."

Cyborg and Beast Boy shared an uneasy look. "Wait you were expecting . . . but you asked for . . . "

Carnus chuckled. "That's the problem with humans. Your all so predictable and boring. I got the lowdown when I wasn't nestled in at camp Robin and was able to plan accordingly. Now that kid is neurotic." He looked over the two teens impatiently. "Look I have to remove you two from play, so can we get this show on the road? Nothing personal just makes things a little easier"

With a howl of rage Beast Boy shifted into a Eagle and flew, talons first at the Demon. The curved claws jammed into his shoulder and lifted Carnus into the air. Cyborg aimmed his cannon and blasted his perfect target in his chest, ripping him out of Beast Boys claws and tearing pieces of flesh and blood along with him. Carnus hit the ground with a thud while the Green Eagle soared over him changing into an Elephant and come down right on top of him. In a flash of black smoke, Carnus made his body intangible passing through the falling Pachyderm with ease and appearing on the other side unharmed. Once Carnus became solid again he was hit in the stomach by a metal fist, then in the side of the head causing him to falter backwards only to be kicked in the back by a pair of green Kangaroo legs back into Cyborg's open hand then was smashed into the pavement below.

"Looks like your not so tough when it's a fair fight." Cyborg said cracking his knuckles ready to go again. He threw his fist down, only to have it pass through the Demon as he turned his face into black smoke. What Cyborg didn't expect was his hand beginning to short circuit and lose power once it made contact with the black mist. He pulled his hand away trying to move his mechanical limb, but it wasn't moving and then just powered down.

He looked down at his limp powerless arm. "What the-!"

Carnus got to his feet, a dark chuckle coming from his throat. "You've heard of spirits affecting electronics I assume? Well that's what happens when you encounter a dark and negative spirit. Complete system failure."

"CY!" Beast Boy charged in the form of a Ram, but with a flick of the Demon's wrist Beast Boy was pushed away by a black force of energy tossing him into the T-Car knocking him out and back to his human form. Cyborg changed his good arm back into a sonic cannon and fired at Carnus. Carnus manipulated his form into black nether and began swarming around the bionic teen, his mechanical body beginning to shut down with the negative energy flowing in and out of his each system. Out of the cloud of smoke, Cyborg was thrown towards the wall of nearby building with a crash slumping down into a seated position. Cyborg tried to move the mechanical parts of his body, but none of them were responding to the basic commands of his mind. His head fell to the left side of his body with a thud, while the Carnus loomed over him, Beast Boy being dragged dragged along by his collar.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You see when I saw into Robin's mind it showed me that YOU are very much the big brother of your team." Carnus threw the changeling against the wall and reached into a small ankle holster were he drew a fifteen inch hunters knife with a single edge blade. Cyborg's organic eye widened while Carnus grabbed the changeling by his throat and pulled him up and pinned him against the wall. "So 'big bro', should I finish him fast, or slow."

Cyborg fought to move his body, but nothing did. "You stay away from him! Take me! Kill me!"

Carnus tapped his cheek with the large blade in thought. "Um . . . nah. It's more fun for you to watch." Cyborg commanded his body to move, but it was no use. Carnus pulled his arm back, the knife aimmed at Beast Boys heart, then the shifter just vanished before his eyes. Carnus and Cyborg looked around for the shape shifter, but couldn't find him, at least not until he appeared right behind the Demon kicking him into the wall and relieving him of the large knife then he placed it on Carnus's neck.

"B!" Cyborg was relieved to see his best friend was okay, but now what should he do.

Carnus chuckled at the shape changer, noticing that the green hand that held the knife was shaking terribly. Carnus leaned foreward. "Go ahead. Do it . . ." The adreniline seemed to leave Beast Boy's body. He now looked as if he had no idea how he got there, but in his hand was a knife and it was aimed at Carnus. Carnus leaned foreword making sure to look Beast Boy in the eye. "Come on boy . . . you've got killer in your eyes, I can see it . . . DO IT!"

Beast Boy flinched, but couldn't do it.

"Need some help? You can imagine that I'm . . . Nicholas Galtry?" Beast Boy tensed, his eyebrows furrowing in anger. Was he seeing inside his mind? "Maybe imagine I'm . . . the folks that used to prick and poke you like you were a pin cusion. Or how about this, how about I tell you who I want my next victim to be?" Carnus leaned in to the changeling's pointed ear and whispered something that Cyborg couldn't hear, but whatever he was saying was causing Beast Boy to twist his face in anger. Then.

"NO!" In one motion Beast Boy plunged the knife into the Demon's heart.

"That's the SPIRIT!" Carnus growled. The adreniline surging through the changeling finally faded, and he was aware that his hand had plunged a knife into someone's chest, even if it was a Demon who deserved it. He just stabbed someone. Carnus saw the shock in the shape shifters eyes. "Trust me, you get used to it. The first one is alway the hardest, even though you have yet to kill me." In the next second Carnus spun him around and pinned him against the wall again, Cyborg shouting in protest. Carnus pulled the knife from his heart and placed it against Beast Boy neck as he struggled in his grasp. Carnus slowed his motions, when he noticed something about the green boy, something that interested him. Carnus brought his nose into the nape of Beast Boy's neck and took a deep inhale. "Mmmmm . . . there is . . . something about you. Something . . . savage . . . "

Beast Boy froze in horror, Cyborg yelling for the Demon to leave him be, Carnus got a sinister smirk on his face. "How cute, your trying to keep it caged. Well what do you say we loosen the lid of that jar." Carnus grabbed Beast Boy by his face, making sure he couldn't move it an inch, then began to blow black smoke from his mouth into the changeling's eyes, nose, mouth and ears.

"NO! STOP!" He shook his head trying to shake away the smoke, but the assualting mist invaded the changeling's senses. He fought hard, but in the end Beast Boy's world went back, and his body was no longer his own.

* * *

The Titan girls landed in front of the abandoned factory, Raven using her powers to scan the building. She tilted her head in confusion, but also revulsion.

"Raven? What is the matter?" Starfire asked.

"There is . . . an abondance of demonic energy swimming in there . . . It's a bit sickening . . . " The metal factory doors flung open, a man covered in blood stumbled out landing on all fours and began crawling away. His black eyes met the Titans, his face twisted in fear and panic.

"HELP ME!" A strong wind blew inwards towards the open door of the factory bringing the pathetic crawling demon back into the building, his fingers clawing at the ground drawing blood. Raven and Starfire glanced into the factory, their blood running cold in fear. Behind the screaming Demon was another one, they recognized the ripped and torn shirt being worn by the creature being the same one worn by Landon from earlier, but his face was . . . wrong. IT'S face was a blood red, a few patches of long scraggly thinning hair hanging off of it's bald rotting skull, it's teeth serrated and lipless, no nose but black slits, ears elongated to a sharp points that reached far past it's head, eyes the color of dried blood and misting a redish smoke. As soon as the Titan girls saw the figure the door slammed and the screams of death continued to echo in the old building, even so much to drown out the noise of Robin's R-Cycle.

He removed his helmet. "What's happening?"

The two Titan girls looked at each other. "I-uh-I don't know what we just saw." Raven stammered. More screams, and the clang of metal reverberated from the inside of the building drawing the attention the three heroes, but then another sound filled the evening air.

A howl . . .

A blood curdling howl . . .

The Titans looked away from the building and looked into the air.

"What was that?" Starfire cringed, her hands close to her mouth in fear. Robin and Raven exchanged worried lookes, before Raven's lungs emptied of air.

" . . . Oh no . . . "

* * *

A young couple looked up at the half-moon in the sky when a howl sounded through the air. Gary Sellers snickered to his date for the evening who was walking with her hands on her arms as the howl sent a chill up her spine. She eyed her date to see if he would comfort her, but to her shock (sarcasim) he made no movement, but to nudge her with his elbow playfully.

"I guess it's a werewolf or something. OoOoOoOoO." he wiggled his fingers at her in an attempt to frighten her.

"Yes," she said with a roll of her eyes, "scary." They couple continued onward, Gary continuing to try and frighten her, but she didn't scare easily.

As they turned the corner they heard something else, someone yelling.

"HELP! SOMEBODY!" The young women searched for the source of the voice, her blonde hair, whipping around her face.

"Can you hear that?"

Obviously Gary did hear it, but he sook his head. "Nope." Once again she rolled her eyes, but continued to hear the cry for help. Then Gary started to snicker. "Well it looks like that trashcan is screaming." He pointed to a spot behind her, and following his finger it landed on what looked like a broken down piece of machinery. She walked a bit faster towards it, thinking if she could, she might be able to fix it, but getting closer, she got very worried. It looked like . . . a man?

"SOMEBODY!"

It WAS a man!

"Oh my God!" she shrieked and ran to his side. "Are you okay?"

The dark skinned, half robot, looked up to her with a very frightened organic eye. "I need help. No time to explain-"

"Wait, aren't you Cyborg?" she asked, her blue eyes looking him over in curiosity.

"Yes, Yes, and right now my powercell is drained and my friends need my help." he said frantically.

Her date stood behind her putting his hands on her shoulders. "We'll be sure to call someone for you. We're on a date."

She shook his hands off, looking at him with slight disgust. "Are you serious? He needs help!" She turned back to Cyborg. "What do you need?"

"I don't have time to repare myself to one hundred percent, but I might be able to get my cannon going. Do you have any tools?"

She snorted a laugh looking down at her yellow skirt, and red turtle neck sweater. "Yeah not really."

All three of them looked up when they heard another howl echo in the sky.

"Crap . . . " He turned back to the girl. "You have to get to my car, I need to get to my team." She turned her head, but didn't look towards the nearby T-Car, instead she saw a nearby tow truck. A nearby UNATTENDED tow truck.

"I'll be right back." she got to her feet and walked over to the truck while tying her hair back in a ponytail as she usually did when she worked with her hands.

Gary was on her heel. "What are you doing?! Don't get involved with THIS!" She came to the truck, knocking the window out with a nearby rock, her date yelling at her if she had lost her mind. She got into the drivers seat and began looking for the keys. "Have you lost your mind?! You could get arrested!"

She found the keys under the visor. "Well Maybe you can tell your dad to bail me out, just like he asked me out for you." She turned the key turning the car on and shutting the door.

"If you leave right now WE'RE THROUGH!" Gary yelled to her.

She scoffed. "Promise?" She threw the car into reverse and sped backwards to the injured bionic Titan.

Once she pulled up she took out the chains and cables and began to hook up Cyborg so she could tow him to his team.

"Why are you helping me? You just stole a car?!" he asked.

"Technically I stole a truck, and you've saved the city more times then we citizens of Jump deserve, think of this as my way of giving back. Besides, the kids I teach think your . . . well . . . super awesome, so I'll get a lot of 'street cred' when I tell them that I helped out their hero."

Cyborgs eye widened, he had never been this emotionally touched in his life. She was helping him, simply because it was the right thing to do, and there were kids you thought HE was "Super Awesome"? No one ever thought that, they either loved Robin, for being the former sidekick of Batman, Beast Boy because he could turn into animals, or Starfire because she was super hot. No one ever thought of he or Raven as super awesome. He felt a jerking motion as the tow truck lifted him into the air and onto the bed.

"You good?" she asked through the back truck window.

"Yeah, I'm good. Hopefully I can use my weapon by the time we get there."

"We're we going?"

"Head to the abandoned mines, but once you get me there you take off! I don't want you getting mixed up in this."

She laughed as she turned the truck to head in that direction. "I'll be with you until I'm sure your taken care of and not a second sooner." She sped out towards the Factory.

 _ **Wow she's awesome!**_ "I didn't get your name!" he shouted to her.

She laughed again. "Call me Sarah, Sarah Simms."

* * *

Another chill ran through the heroes when another howl ripped through the air, this time much closer.

"Please, is friend Beast Boy in the . . . Beast form?" Starfire asked hesitantly.

"That wouldn't make any sense?" Robin stated. "Raven's not in any danger."

Raven jerked her head to her leader, her hood almost coming off. "What do you mean by that?" She wasn't sure if she should feel insulted, flattered or embarressed.

Robin looked at her as if the answer was obvious. "He only turns into that THING when your in trouble."

Raven put her hands on her hips and glared. "That THING saved my life while you were to busy playing the blame game on Beast Boy."

Robin advanced on her, meeting her glare for glare, his of course weak sauce by comparisson. "I followed what the evidence told me-"

"But not what your friend-oh wait that's right, he ISN'T your friend."

"What is your deal Raven? When did you become Beast Boy's guardian all of the sudden?"

Starfire watched helplessly as the two birds continued their yelling match. "I don't know what your talking about?" Raven said with her arms folded, yet her face betrayed her lie, she knew exactly what he was talking about, but that would have to wait.

A thundering crash rocked the very road which they stood on, and glancing upwards . . . they saw it.

A mountain of green muscle and fur that looked like a mixture of the most powerful jungle cat and the most savage wolf, claws like swords, and fangs sharper then razors. A feral jungle cat-like muzzle with saliva foaming with hunger and rage, but the most terrifying were the eyes.

They were black.

"Beast Boy's possessed!" Raven exclaimed, but by then, as fast as lightning the Beast swiped it's claws at the Titans . . . his friends.

* * *

 **The Mine.**

Bushido inhaled sharply letting out a few coughs as he tried to get air back into his lungs. He coughed for a good minute or two until he was sure he could breathe easier. He rolled over to his stomach, getting to his hands and knees, slowly waiting for the stars to vanish from his eyes, but as soon as they adjusted he found himself in darkness, minus one light at the entrance of the tunnel. He coughed again as he tried to get to his feet, scanning his surroundings. To his right was the supine form of a young man with dirty auburn hair, and a ripped apart red hoodie.

He coughed. "Spee. . . dy. . " He walked to the down archer lightly shaking his shoulders. "Speedy!"

Speedy jolted up, a sharp pain shooting from the base of his neck to his backside.

"Arrrrrrrrgh." he groaned. "What hit me?" He got into a seated position whiping the dirt and grime from his eyes. He looked down at his sweater. "Damn it . . . this is my favorite sweater."

Bushido looked around the wet cave. "One minute we were hanging there, and the next . . . " His eyes widened. "Were's Kole?" Speedy opened his eyes as best as he could, but agreed with Bushido. He couldn't see her anywhere. "Kole!" Bushido shouted, the walls calling back to him in the darkness.

"Bushido!? Speedy!?"

In front of the two teens was a solid wall of rock and ruble, the small voice coming from the other side. "Are you two okay?" Bushido helped Speedy to his feet and they shakily got to the rock wall.

"We're good-ish. What about you?" Speedy groaned as they looked over the wall for any way in or out.

"I'm okay. I crystalized myself and kept us safe."

The boys followed her voice until they came to a small hole where they were able to see her blue eyes, but that was it.

"What do you mean 'us'?" Speedy asked.

Kole's face was shoved away and they saw the hazel eyes of the fourth party. "Yeah-uh-just the guy who saved your lives and all that." He said with a hard glared. His eyes slightly shimmering from being able to see in the dark.

"Oh yeah-er-thanks for that." Speedy said nervously.

"Was that a bomb? I don't remember seeing any?" Bushido asked.

"It was a spell. It's called a Teletraan Trap. Old, old magic, basically you walk in front of it and whatever the trap is, be it a pit in the floor, a falling ceiling of spikes, or in this case a bomb, activates." Drake responded.

The two boys took this information in. "So what now?" Bushido asked.

Drake looked around his half of the tunnel, with only a few lights, and water creating a small pool behind them there wasn't anywhere for him or the girl to go. He looked back at the hole they were speaking to the others through. "Can you fit through there?" he asked his pink haired companion.

She raised a brow up at him. "I'm not that small."

Drake rolled his eyes. "You guys go for help or something. Hopefully the elevator still works. Once you guys get to the top look for Landon, he'll help you out."

It was quiet on the other side for a moment. "You sure?" Speedy asked.

"We'll be fine. Just find him."

Once again they were quiet on the other side. "We'll be back soon." They could hear the two boys run away from them, their wet footsteps fading down the tunnel. Now it was just him and the girl that made him feel funny things.

. . . . _**fan-freakin-tastic**_ . . . .

Drake began to inspect the wall for any weak spots while the girl, he thought her name was Kole, stood back. He could feel she was wanted to talk to him, but didn't know where to start, as far as he was concerned she could stay quiet and he was fine-

"So . . . what's your name?"

 ** _Damn it_**. "Drake." he said not looking away from the rock wall.

She smiled. She could tell he wasn't much for talking, but she wanted to get something out of him, they might be there a while. "My name is Kole."

"Yeah I think I heard them call you that." Drake continued pressing against the wall for weak spots. Get me the Hell outta here.

Kole put her hands behind her back and shyly walked around him trying to make eye contact, but her blue eyes found the gem around his neck instead. It looked oddly familiar to her. "Where did you get that?" she asked.

Drake sighed in annoyance, more so for not being able to get out of this predicament. "Comic-Con." he responded.

She placed her hands on her hips and wrinkled her nose at him. He caught the action out of the corner of his eye, and his insides did that twisty thing. "There's no reason to be rude. I'm just trying to make conversation."

"What a coincidence, because I'm trying to avoid conversation." Drake slapped the rock wall in anger and walked away from it, and Kole.

Once again she scrunched her face in a frown folding her arms. "Well excuse me, I just saved your life and all. If it wasn't for me this whole place would have caved in on us."

Drake scoffed and leaned against the rock wall. "Well if we're keeping score technically I saved YOUR life at least three times. Once in Wing City with that rock thing, now, and again when you were out cold from being hit in the head with a rock and I had to heal you."

She looked at him confused. "Wait . . . wha-"

"I was the Dragon that saved you in Wing City and before you did the crystal thing you were hit in the head with a rock, I used my power to heal you, and once you were healed THEN you saved my life." He clarified.

Kole knit her brow together, her gaze falling to the necklace again. Then it clicked. "You were the Dragon? Why do you change into a Dragon? And is it just a Dragon? That's kinda weird."

He raised his brows at her. "This coming from a girl who can change into a diamond?"

She chuckled and leaned against the opposite wall. "Touche'."

Drake gave a small smile to his victory. "I come from an age old race called Dragon Knights. This necklace helps me control a Dragon spirit within me, and helps me change into one."

"Then why don't you go Dragon and get us out of here?"

"Would love to, but when I'm human I have to borrow power from my Dragon side, which weakens it, but usually dosen't leave me with enough power to change. If I was a Dragon I don't have to worry about losing energy, but I used a lot of power to heal you, and myself, so now I can't go Dragon for a while."

She groaned but nodded, then tilted her head in a sort of teasing puzzled fasion. "So you gave up the chance to change into a Dragon and possibly save all of us, to just save me?"

Drake let out an exasperated sigh. "Don't read to much into it-"

She giggled. "It's nothing to be embarressed about. We heroes do stuff like that-"

"I'm not a hero, I'm a soldier." he said evenly. "There's a difference." Seeing her puzzled look he continued, his emotions running high. "Heroes get remembered, soldiers are lucky enough to get a patt on the back. I and my family sacrificed everything to protect this world, and turns out a thousand years later, not only did I sacrifice for fast food, drugs, porn, and senseless killings, but no one knows or CARES!" His outburst echoed through the tunnel silencing Kole, Drake looking down at the ground in shame and grief, his lower lip giving the slighest evidence of quivering.

Kole watched him curiously. He was struggling so hard to maintain this tough guy, hard ass attitude, because he was hiding from a dark and troubled past. His mouth saying he was fine with being alone, but his eyes begged for some kind of companionship.

She shuffled her shoulders. "When I first got my powers I was experimented on, forced to use them against my will, I lost my mom, my dad was . . . sort of . . . unhinged. I ran away from home, and found myself at the arctic circle," she chuckled, "yeah it was quite a trip. I was the same as you though, people wanted to use me for my power, this world was just one dissapointment after another. Then I found Gnark, he became like a brother to me, a few years later I met the Titans. They gave me something I hadn't had in years . . . " Drake lifted his gaze to met hers, she could see the slightest hint of tears stinging the back of his eyes, "a family. Then I became, a Titan." She removed herself from the wall and closed the distance between them. He tensed at her close proximity, his hightened senses assualting him with her sweet scent of strawberries. She looked up at him, a smile on her face, which along with her blue eyes made him twitch uncomfortably.

"Yes this world is a harsh place. It's full of people that cheat and steal and kill and lie . . . but they also give and they FORgive, and they sing and dance and laugh and love and create . . . and that's what we Titans fight for, the good, not the bad. And it's worth fighting for it every day."

It wasn't often that Drake found himself shut up, yet here he was in the presence of this . . . beautiful young girl with so much innocence, care and love and . . . everything he wasn't. He was a killer . . . not a hero. He'd never be a hero.

They both jumped when they heard a spark of electricity. A loose wire fell from the tunnel ceiling and was now sparking with power as it whipped around dangerously close to the pool of water below it. It seemed to be stuck in between the pieces of rock.

"Uh oh. I hope those guys get back soon." said Kole, but Drake was already meandering towards the wire. "What are you doing?" Drake grabbed for the wire and pulled, he was still a bit weak from being powerless, so it was hard to pull the wire from its spot from amongst the rocks.

"Help me get this down." Confused, she helped him pull the wire down trying to get more slack. With one jerk they pulled the wire down, but it was still connected to whatever power supply, the frayed end sparking dangerously. Kole yelped in shock as the sparks came dangerously close to setting her hair on fire.

"Why did we do this?" Drake handed her the wire while he began to rip his clothes off. She Blushed. "What are you doing?" she shrieked slightly.

"My father once told me that energy is energy whether it is generated by science or sorcery." Drake had removed his shirt and shoes and was about to take his pants off when he became aware of the girl next to him. He jumped into the shin deep water and turned to her. She fought to look away from his body, the muscular body of a warriar, and his battle scars attested to his battle prowess. His necklace dangled by his chest, a tattoo of a Dragon starting from his left pectoral muscle down to his lower back. "This may sound weird, but I need you to throw that live wire into this water."

Her eyes bugged out not caring that she was ogling his body like a school girl. "Are you kidding me?"

Drake looked down at the water nervously. "Well if it works then I'll able to change into a Dragon and get us outta here . . . "

"And if it dosen't?"

Drake jerked his head in a shrug and gave a nervous laugh. "Then I'll be REALLY embarressed."

She too smiled nervously. She approached the pool, dangling the wire warily over the water. "Are you sure about this?"

Once again Drake looked down at the water. "Nope . . . . hit me." Kole glanced at the small pool, then at the sparking wire. She closed her eyes and let the wire go.

 **I LOVE CLIFFY'S !**

 **I don't like ready them but I'll write them all day!**

 **I look foreword to your reviews and opinions.**

 **See ya next time.**


	9. Battle of the Beasts

**I am SO sorry it took so long for this chapter to get up! But we are almost done with the rewrite of Feelings! This week I will also be working on the next Story after "Dark Deal" which will be titled, "Being Evil has a Price" Im super excited to get after that and to continue this epic tale!**

 **Thank you so much to those that review and to those that helped during my writers block. A-LionGleek, Golem, and Foamy to name a few.**

 **Please Read and Review.**

 **On with the show.**

 **Chapter 9: Battle of the Beasts.**

The demon known as Rachel sat against the wall watching as the king of demons slaughtered her associates one by one. Her hands placed over her wounds of her vessel trying to stop the dark blood pouring from her body, she was already slashed, stabbed, and cut so baddly she couldn't stand or fight back. The bodies the demons possessed were easily pierced with the blades conjured by the king, killing the demon inside of them. Watching Landon fight them off proved to her that the rumors about him going soft were very, VERY false, at least when it came to his demonic subjects. Landon pulled his blade out of the last demon Rachel had brought with her to do battle with the current king, it's body slumping to the ground with a thud. He single handedly took out an ENTIRE squad of demons like there were nothing more then flies, but he wasn't finished . . . yet.

She began whimpering as he sauntered towards her, red blood, almost black, dripping from his duel blades, his TRUE face fading away into the charming, handsome man he was known for. "My king." she choked, blood seeping from her mouth. "Please . . . have . . . mercy?"

Landon knealt beside her cupping the side of her face almost tenderly. She smiled leaning into his touch, then he pulled her close and met her lips with a fiery kiss . . . just as his blade slid slowly into her heart.

He pulled away, her black eyes fading away. "Your good Rachel," He pulled his blade out of her heart, his former minion passing on into oblivion, "but I'm Landon."

His blades vanished into black smoke while he stood up looking over his handiwork. He looked down at his ripped clothes and groaned, but his suit was still hanging up unharmed. Still his clothes were expensive after all.

"Now where was I?" he asked himself, as if he hadn't just slaughtered a handful of his former sunjects. "Ah, yes." He stepped over the demon carcusses to the elevator and pressed the button for the car to go back down to grab whomever was down there. The elevator let out a loud grinding moan, the mechanical parts sparking with energy then exploded with a buff of black smoke. As he feared, the explosion from before tore the elevator.

"Bollocks." he muttered.

* * *

He could feel it.

The energy surging through him. It wasn't magical, no, but it was powerful enough to give the magical item around his neck a kick start and thus the fire within him was kindled brighter then before.

Skin became scales.

Hands and feet became razor like claws.

Legs and arms becoming a hundred times stronger.

A tail, and wings spreading form his new form creating a large intimidating presence.

His neck elongated, his skull grew horns, his teeth became sharp and serrated and eyes becoming black slits, but still held the bright color of hazel.

Finally body armor finished the dragon warrior now standing before the young titan. His necklace glowing with swirling teal power.

"Uh . . . " a wide-eyed Kole started, "so it . . . worked?"

Dragon-Drake snorted hot soot from his nostrils. "I'll leave that to your imagination." She rolled her eyes at him as he stepped past her pushing against the rock wall with his shoulder bringing it down with an explosive crash.

"Oh how macho?" she said dropping the wire. Drake snorted again folding in wings over his chest giving him the illusion of wearing a cloak.

"Coming?" Kole scurried towards him as they both made their way out down the tunnel.

"So that demon that killed our friends," Drake long pointed ear twitched in her direction, but he didn't look down at her, "why did he do it?"

"Unfortunately I don't have an answer for that. I'm uh . . . sorry for your loss." Kole could tell that was hard for him to say clearly he wasn't a touchy feely guy, yet she was touched by the sentiment. It was . . . sweet.

"You mentioned before that as a soldier no one knows, cares, or remembers what you do for them right?" He nodded silently. Kole shuffled nervously, her stomach tightening and her heart beating faster with anxiety, and her face heating up. He tilted his head towards her direction, his senses telling him that she was nervous for some reason. Finally. "If it means anything . . . I'll always remember what you did for me."

Since she was looking down at ground when she spoke, she didn't see the dragon stop mid-step, but noticing only one set of footsteps, she looked behind her. The cloaked dragon cleared his throat, smoke whisping from his jaws.

"I-uh-your welcome." he said, then picked up the pace continuing down the tunnel. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence they came to the elevator, Speedy and Bushido were looking over the elevator shaft trying to get it to work. Hearing the footsteps behind them they spun around, relieved to see Kole okay, but that changed once they saw the dragon next to her.

"It's okay," she said noticing the defensive stances they were taking, although she was curious to see what the two "normal" Titans were going to do against the muscled, scaled, seven foot, fire-breathing . . . humanly handsome . . . "he saved us." She had to speak hurridly to shoo the thoughts. Drake walked past her to the elevator.

"Broken down?" he asked.

"Yeah, probably from the explosion." Bushido responded. Drake looked up the elevator shaft, snorting in frustration. "So what now?" Bushido waved the smoke from the dragons snout out of his face.

Drake sighed again. "Hang on." With his tail he grabbed the girl by her waist and placed her on his back, her arms wrapping around his neck as tightly as she could. Speedy and Bushido hopped onto his back hanging onto his wings, then Drake dug his claws into the solid stone wall and began to climb the shaft.

"You sure you can carry all of us up there?" Speedy asked.

"I'm fine." he grunted, the pounding of his claws into the rock wall creating a deafening sound up and down the shaft, to be honest he was slightly distracted with the girls close proximity. With his senses dialed up to twenty, her smell from both her hair and her breathing was making him dizzy . . . in a good way, and even through his scales he could feel the soft skin of her cheek on his neck.

 _ **. . . Damn it . . .**_

Finally when they came to the bottom of the elevator car, with one of his claws he slit the metal like he was cutting through butter and made sure to cut a large hole for his passengers to crawl through.

"Ladies first." Kole scampered off of his neck and was quickly followed by the other two into the elevator car where they were met by a man in ripped clothes, and drenched in blood, but none of it . . . looked like it was his.

"It's about time-" he looked over the three, "where's my dragon?" The aformentioned dragon crawled through the hole he had created joining the other three. "What took you so long?" Landon asked with a rasied brow, and a smirk.

"Up yours." Drake countered.

"Whoa . . . " The titans had filed out of the broken down elevator and were now staring with slight amazment, and horror at the bloodbath before them. Corpses of the dead demons now decorated the abandoned factory, blood and flesh dangling from different parts of the factory. "Did you do this . . . by yourself?" Speedy asked, the demon king apprehensively.

Landon looked over his work, then responded nonchalantly. "Yeah." The three titans only stared with mouths agape. "What?"

* * *

"Move!" Robin yelled. Starfire grabbed him by his hands and flew into the air, just as the beasts claws came down on top of them. Raven created a shield of black energy around her that the beast began pounding on. She dropped to her knees, each blow as if it was beating against the inside of her skull.

"Beast-AGH!-It's me-AGH!" He continued to claw and beat at her shield, a few hits away from breaking it completely, but a battle cry and a flurry of starbolts drew his attention to the air. The bolts hitting the beast like she was throwing them at a brick wall. Starfire released Robin and he was now headed right for the Beast with his steel-toed boots aimed for his head. He kicked the beast upside the head, landing lightly on the pavement, but the blow he dealt to it's head didn't even phase him. The behemoth grabbed Robin by his leg and swung him away, then followed after his prey, fangs ready to plunge into the Boy Wonder.

"Robin!" Starfire yelled after him.

"I'm fine! Help Raven!" he ordered, as he backflipped away from the beasts claws.

Starfire relunctantly tended to her down friend. "Raven are you-"

"I'm fine. We need to exorcise the demon inside of him." Raven dizzily got to her feet, her head spinning and sweating.

"I do not believe the demon needs to get into shape." Starfire said innocently holding her friend up by her arm.

"She means ex-OR-cise."

Both Titan girls spun around to find Carnus sneering at them, his hands casually in his coat pockets. The Titan girls channeled their power to their tightened fists, causing an eerie black and green glow to shine over the demon. Their anger directed at the dark creature before them.

"You will release our friend!" Starfire demanded.

Carnus chuckled. "Or . . . what? You'll shoot me with your scawy green bolts?"

"For starters." Raven glared.

Carnus continued his chuckling at their expense. "Well go ahead and hit me with your best shot. I am just itching to see what you two will-" **CRASH!**

The girls "eeped!" leaping into each others arms. Carnus was hit dead on by a tow truck and was pinned against the side of the building. Upon impact, he seemed to combust into black smoke that flew off into the distance and out of sight.

Starfire and Raven held each other, staring with disbelief and shock at what they had just seen looking over the distruction, but what was more shocking was the object hanging off the back of the tow truck.

"BOO-YAH!" Cyborg was danging from the tow cables, obviously powered down, but that didn't rid him of his joviality. What they didn't notice after Carnus spontaniously combusted what that the beast forgot all about Robin and took off towards the city.

"Raven!" Robin called. "Beast Boy is getting away, we need to go!"

Raven released the alien princess. "Help Cyborg. I'm going to help Robin." Raven met her team leader, and once she created a disk of black energy went after the green monstrosity with Robin in tow.

Cyborg swung himself over so that he was staring at Starfire. "Starfire help Sarah in the drivers seat." The urgency in his voice was clear, but unsure of who this Sarah was, she floated to the drivers side door and ripped it off with her alien strength. She saw a blonde women with a tight, white knuckled grip on the wheel, adrenaline causing her to shake.

Starfire looked her over with concern for her well beaing. "Excuse me miss, are you well?"

Sarah shakily turned her head towards the Titan. "I . . . I just ran over a BAD guy . . . and helped save Cyborg, Raven . . . and Starfire of the Teen Titans . . . " strangely a smile came to her trembling face, "I'm . . . AWESOME!" Starfire nodded with an apprehensive smile at the very odd earth woman.

* * *

Landon, Drake and the three Titans met the others by the tow truck. Even inside the factory they could hear the crash of the blonde driver crashing into the demon.

"Did she . . . kill him?" Kole asked.

Landon scoffed. "You could hit him with a train and it wouldn't do much good in stopping him."

"So how do you kill him?" Speedy asked.

"YOU don't." Drake said "I do." His tone said that was the end of the discussion, so they remained quiet until they came to Cyborg and the others.

"Can he be repaired?" Starfire asked the blonde women. She was unsure if this "Sarah" knew what she was doing, but after a few minutes of Sarah working with Cyborg's systems it was clear to Starfire she knew what she was doing.

"I can get his basic systems online, but that's it." she responded.

"Your gonna have to get me back to the tower, basics aren't gonna cut it." Cyborg looked up when the others joined them, he turned to Landon and the dragon. "Carnus took off, Raven and Robin went after him"

Landon turned to Drake. "Go after him-"

"What about you?" Drake asked somewhat irritated by being told to leave. It had nothing to do with the fact that he wanted to spend more time around the pinkette . . . not at all.

"There is something I need to take care of. Sort of a failsafe if you will." Drake eyed him curiously, but relented.

"Make sure she's safe." he whispered spreading his wings.

"She?-"

"THEM! THEM! All of these kids . . . " He leapt into the air with a few beats of his wings. Landon looked over the young girl. _**Hm, I approve.**_

Cyborg blinked away the dust that was blown into his face and called to the others. "Speedy, Bushido we got some spare supplies for you out our tower, once we get back, gear up and with Starfire and Kole, go help Robin and Raven." They nodded. "In the meantime help me get back to the tower, Star, Kole go after Robin. Lan-" He was about to give Landon an assignment, but he was already gone. Cyborg shook his head as best he could. "Never mind. Teen Titans GO!"

* * *

The two birds soared over the city on Raven's black energy disk, hurridly scanning the ground below for their green friend. You'd think it wouldn't be that hard to find him. Robin, though on one knee and searching, had another matter on his mind now that he was alone with the demoness.

"Are you going to answer my question from before?" he asked her.

She rolled her eyes, the wind whipping her cloak about almost making it difficult to hear her companion. "Can you be more specific? I don't spend my time contemplating our conversations."

"I'm talking about why you've taken it upon yourself to be Beast Boy's babysitter?"

Once again she rolled her eyes staring into the sky with frustration. "Look when Beast Boy is down and upset, the world just makes a little less sense. We all have our roles. Cyborg is the big brother and protector, Starfire's the cheerleader, your the leader, I'm the mature voice of reason, and Beast Boy is the jokester, but even you have to admit that his cheerful attitude is the light in our dark world we need."

Robin regarded her words. Yes he was immature, yes he was a headache, yes he was a loose cannon, but Raven was right. When all else seemed dark and bleak, his attitude helped bring EVERYONE out of their funk. Still why did Raven want to protect this "light".

"So, your protecting what he brings to the team, Or what he brings to you?"

She was so shocked by the question she almost lost control of the disk. Quickly refocusing she responded. "If that's how you want to look at it then yes. Look I've never had a lot of good things in my life, you all being the exceptions, but Beast Boy being . . . Beast Boy, is something I can count on to help break my . . . boundries. I mean would the rest of you ever thought to give me a useless, stupid penny when the world was LITERALLY ending? So yes, I want to protect what he brings to MY life and if you tell anyone that, they will NEVER find your body."

Robin stared at her a little shocked by what he was hearing, it seemed like after six long years her and Beast Boy were finally friends, and she excepted what it was that he brought to the table. Noticing her staring she asked a snappy "What?"

"Nothing," he smiled softly, "your just growing up is all."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut-UGH!" They were blindsighted by an enormous green blur that knocked them out of the sky and onto a nearby roof top. Raven rolled to a painful stop in time for the beast to leap on top of her. "Beast Boy it's-AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She felt a cold hot pain in the side of her neck, but once the pain was finally over she heard the clink of something metal hitting the ground. Looking at the item she gasped, It was a red hot brand with a burning star she recognized as the Star of Solomon.

Beast Boy had just branded her, with a symbol that shut off her powers. She fought the feelings of betrayel by reminding herself over and over again that he was under someone else's control. Still she shed a few tears for the fact that he had done this to her.

"Get off of her!" Robin dashed at the beast with his staff at the ready. It only took a fraction of a second for the beast to disarm the Boy Wonder and pin him to the ground with under his foot. With his other arm he wrapped it around Raven's waist pinning her close to him, she winced at the pain from the brand in her neck.

"Settle, settle!" a dark cold voice told them. Carnus emerged from the shadows looking over the teens now caputred by his possessed beast.

"Beast Boy, you can fight this." Robin groaned.

Carnus approached, his eyes flashing white as he stared at the beast. As if recieving a command no one could hear, the beast slid his claw against Raven's cheek, causing her to wince in pain again as the warm blood trickled from the wound.

"Sorry Robin," Carnus knealt down to look at the stuggling caped crusader, "but he's mine."

Robin faught against the beasts grasp, but it was ironclad. Carnus sauntered over to the demoness, pulling her head to the side to look at the brand bubbling on her neck. "Hmm looks like no powers for you my dear."

She wrenched her face from his grasp, to annoyed to be in pain. "Look take me, let Beast Boy and Robin go." she said evenly

"Raven no!" Robin growled.

Carnus considered her proposal. "Tempting offer, but I still have use of this," Carnus caressed the side of the beasts face, "miraculous creature." Noticing Raven's odd stare he continued. "I'm willing to admit when I've made a mistake, and also my admiration. First off it was a HUGE mistake to possess this young man. His mind is so . . . LOUD! Every animal in the animal kingdom has been biting, and hacking, and clawing, and slashing, and howling, to rid his body of my presence, as if I was a common cold. But I must say, in all my centuries of existance, I can say this young man has earned my respect, and believe me that doesn't happen often. Landon and Drake among this select few, and now him. I mean the things he's been through," he shivered in ecstasy, "make's me feel sorry for him and I don't have feelings."

Raven looked at the demon with her brows knit together in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Carnus seemed puzzled by her question at first, then his face grew into a smile. "You don't know do you? You know NOTHING about his past? Tsk, tsk, tsk, some friend you are." She kept her scowl in place, but that was his answer. Carnus laughed kicking Robin in the side. "Well why don't you ask him, he knows what I'm talking about. Dontchya Robin?"

Raven looked down to her team leader. "Robin what is he talking about?"

Robin was silent. "Don't, Robin I got this. Apparently Robin know's all about the . . . horror's Beast Boy here had to endure. You see when he first became this incredible creature, Robin took it upon himself to learn all he could about him, and he learned it all. Didn't you Robin? But did you tell your team about it? Did you even feel sorry for him? DID YOU!?" Once again Robin was quiet. "No you kept it to yourself. Why don't you tell her why. Go ahead Robin tell her why you didn't tell your team about what you discovered about Beast Boy."

Robin merely grunted while on the ground. "I . . . didn't . . . "

"Awe speak up, we can't hear you."

"I KNEW WHAT BEAST BOY WAS CAPABLE OF! IT WAS ALL IN THE FILES THAT WERE SAVED BY THE SCIENTISTS THAT EXPERIMENTED ON HIM." Robin felt the tears of shame sting his eyes. "I couldn't even dream of some of the things I saw in those files. I couldn't . . . I wanted to tell him . . . but I know he kept it hidden for a reason . . . and I didn't . . . want to push him to be more, cuz then I would have been no better then the psychopaths that treated him like nothing more then . . . "

" . . . an animal." Raven finished, tears now in her own eyes.

Carnus was silent as the two let the new information wash over them, then looked back to the beast petting his head. "I have no choice but to admire him. After all he took his torment and became a better person because of it," he didn't sound like he was speaking to anyone in particular, "I can't say the same for myself . . . "

Before Carnus could say anymore the beast lifted his head to the sky sniffing and growling. Carnus followed his line of sight and saw the dragon coming for them. The demon groaned and turned back to the beast. "Kill the boy, and the dragon. I may like the dragon kid, but I don't want him in my way."

Raven squirmed in the beasts grasp. "And what about me?"

Carnus smiled at the demoness, caressing the side of her face gently, which made her pull away in disgust. "Oh my dear . . . do you even have to ask?"

* * *

Drake's crash landed on the rooftop, his eyes full or fire towards the demon who had Raven in a chokhold. "Release her! Now!" the dragon commanded.

Carnus sneered at the dragon, Raven attempting to pry his arm off of her neck. "Come after me, or save him, your choice?" Drake saw Robin inches away from being decapitated by a giant werewolf looking creature, and out of the corner of his eye, saw Carnus envelop himself in black mist ready to teleport him and his captive away.

The beast brought it's sword-like claw down on Robin's neck, but was intercepted by one of Drake's blades that came from his arm guards. Looking back to Carnus, the demon winked at him and vanished with Raven in tow. "Damn you . . . " The beast capitilzed on his distraction and tackled the dragon to the ground, using the momentum Drake kicked the beast off of him, retracting his blade and getting to his feet. Drake had seen and been around monsters all of his life, so there wasn't much that surprised him, however he had never seen anything quite like this before. It was the size of a car, and looked like a cross between a werewolf and with the maw of a cat with sharp pointed ears. The only thing Drake found really odd about it was it's fur. What the hell kind of animal is green? Then it hit him-

"Beast Bo-" The beast shot off the ground like a rocket, hitting the dragon square in the chest and pushing him off the other side of the roof. The two clawed and slashed at each other, not realizing how fast the ground was approaching. The pavement buckled underneath the combined force of the two beasts when they crashed, causing car alarms to go off and other street signs and lamp posts fall to over. The beast reared back bringing its clenched fists over the dragon, but before he can deal a blow, the dragons tail wrapped around his neck and threw him into a nearby car. The beast was dazed, but recovered quickly in time to see the same tail crash into his side sending him painfully down the road skidding across the hard pavement.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Drake growled, but the green creature paid him no mind and charged again. Drake ran towards him, locking their claws together as they pushed against each other, and thats when he saw it. The beast's eyes were pitch black. He didn't waste a second.

 _ **"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis-"**_

The beast began lurching in pain, as if the exorcism was ripping him apart from the inside out, but he fell to his back kicking Drake in the abdomen knocking him into the air, but he didn't come back down. Drake spread his wings and began floating over the confused creature.

 ** _"adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica-"_**

Angrily the beast leapt at the dragon, his powerful hind legs giving him the air he needed to reach the hovering dragon with ease, but didn't expect to have the strength of the Tameranean warriar slam into his chest, effectively pounding him into the ground. The beast attempted to get to his feet, but a solid brace of crystal formed around his legs imobolizing him. Kole had hugged the beasts legs together with her arms and legs, her crystal form making an unbreakable bond. The beast thrashed and clawed at the restraint, but it was usless, especially when he felt the talons of the dragon pin him to the ground. The beast continued to bite and snarl, as Drake continued the exorcism.

 ** _"ergo draco maledicte, ut ecclesiam tuam secura, tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!"_ ** With a howl of pain the beast lurched upward, black smoke erupting from it's maw and flying into the sky disappearing into the darkness.

It was scary how quiet it had gotten, not even cars could be heard. Starfire floated over the green creature, Drake taking a step back and Kole becoming flesh again. "Is friend Beast Boy al-" Slowly the green monstrosity slowly shifted back into the green boy.

Kole went wide-eyed. "That was Beast Boy?"

Starfire tended to the groaning changeling. "Yes, friend Beast Boy becomes that creature whenever his moods are swinging."

"Be that as it may, we have more pressing issues at hand." A bright flash of light changed Drake back from his dragon form back into his human shape. "Carnus got away, and Robin is out cold on the roof."

Starfire gasped. "We must help him at once!"

"That's not all Starfire. . . " Drake's eyes fell to the ground in shame, "he took her. He took Raven . . . "

 **Big shout out to _Auroa Nightstar_ who was hadn't read the original but knew from the very beginning who Carnus wanted on his table.**

 **Next time, will the heroes make it to save her in time? I guess we'll have to see ;)**

 **Read review and we'll see ya next time.**


	10. Day 3

**Sorry this took so long my friends!**

 **I hope you enjoy this latest, yet slightly darker instalment of Feelings.**

 **Thank you so much to all that follow review, fav and send good thoughts.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **On with the show!**

 **Chapter 10: Day 3**

It was like a nightmare. A dark, loud, chaotic nightmare. The darkness that had surrounded him was suffocating, like a boa constrictor squeezing the life out of him bit by bit, yet he could still hear, see, and feel what was going on around him. Only he couldn't focus, not with all the noise pounding in his skull, or all the flashes passing before his eyes, like looking out a train window going at light speed. None of it made sense. Whispers, crying, screaming, wails of agony and torment. The flashes. A boy, chains, fire, blood, Raven, his team, his uncle, his parents, like a washing machine of colors making his dizzy.

Then a voice . . .

. . . penetreating the darkness . . .

 _"Beast Boy it's-ARHHHHHH!"_

"Is that . . . Raven? What . . . am I . . . did I just . . . ?" The chaos continued, drowning out any and all rationality until finally another voice began to cut through the darkness. But this one was slowly tearing away at the chaos producing a beautiful light to peel it apart piece by piece like a orange.

 ** _"-ergo draco maledicte, ut ecclesiam tuam secura, tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!"_**

Then silence.

* * *

 **Top of Jump City Bridge**

Landon looked out into the distance of the city Skyline, his dark lifeless eyes finding the floating fuschia object in the sky in the dead center of the city. He had obsolute faith in her, she was after all one of the more powerful sorceress in the world, and he was witnessing her strength first hand. He didn't have a third eye so he couldn't see what was going on, but he could feel the power rippling over the city. If he WAS able to see what was taking place he would see five points around the edge of the city light up like spot lights that would illuminate the sky a bright fuschia. Once the pillars of light lit the sky, thick threads of energy would stream from the pillars connecting them together until the threads formed thick ropes in the form of a star blanketing the city in a protective layer of light. He couldn't see it, but the Star of Solomon was finished, the demon Carnus was now trapped in the city.

The small speck of light in the sky floated towards Landon and slowly began to take shape. The little speck was a women, a well developed women dressed in a form fitted black dress that covered her arms and draped down past her feet. Her blood red hair hanging slightly past her shoulder covering a generous amount of her back that was exposed from the dress. Her eyes, were glowing a soft pink as her power circulated through her slender body, until her feet touched down just in front of the demon king. The magic in her eyes fading into her natural forest green irises, then poured into the fuschia colored stone on her forehead.

"The seal has been put into place." she said. "He wont be going anywhere, if he manages to escape the Titans and Drake."

Landon nodded. "Unfortunately, I don't know how much faith I have in these kids. I thought the ward of the Batman, the child of Trigon, a shape shifter, a metal man with the most advanced state of the art tech, and an alien princess would be able to handle Carnus, especially with Drake on their side."

She shrugged turning back to the city. "They might still surprise you."

He joined her. "So any chance you'll talk to your son anytime soon."

She tensed her shoulders. "I'm just waiting for the right time, is all."

He chuckled. "Okay well. When you go NOT talking to him, you should know he might actually be opening up. I saw the looks he was giving to a lovely young lady this evening. Not like you'd know or anything your to busy . . . waiting."

She scoffed. "What do you care?"

"I don't, just don't ask me to look after him when your two feet away, and to much of a coward to do anything about it." She turned glaring at him, her power sparking at her finegrtips, but he didn't budge, he was right and she KNEW it. "I have business to attend to. Make sure you hold up a decent sign as you sit on the sidelines. Can't even get you to cheer these days." His eyes sweeped her frame. "A shame too." Landon vanished, leaving Malundra to stew on his words.

* * *

 **11:48 pm**

Twelve more minutes and it was the third day. The end of the deadline Carnus set, then the torture and eventual death of his teammate, his sister, his friend would begin. He was so focused on losing Starfire, he didn't listen to what he was being told. Landon warned him that it was all a smoke screen, a farse, but he didn't listen. It was the Brotherhood all over again. If he had just listened to Beast Boy then he wouldn't have been captured. If he had listened to his team about Slade only being in his mind, they might have helped him sooner before he frightened Starfire. Raven was right, his pride was his downfall, and now she was going to pay for it.

He failed.

He failed Raven, he failed Beast Boy, his team, the Titans, the city, but more importantly himself. Tears welled in his eyes. What was he thinking? He should have stayed in Gotham, under the Batman. Maybe then Raven wouldn't be in the hands of a monster.

"Robin?"

The Titan leader didn't respond. He stayed supine looking up at the sky as if it was condemning him for his failure, and he was letting this chastisement continue.

The alien princess stared down at him, her jade eyes filled with worry, not just for her leader, but where was Raven? Wasn't she with him? A lump formed in her throat, her heart stopping as her mind fell to the worst possibilities. "Robin, where is Raven?"

"He-he's got her . . . " he said quietly, "I . . . failed her . . . " He felt the hot tears slide down the sides of his face slipping into his ears.

Starfire looked over him, his eyes half closed and lifeless, unaware that she was right in front of him, as if looking past her to the heavens. She could see the defeat in his face, he was giving up. He was ready to except the fact that Raven was gone, and she was going to be killed and he was here unable to prevent it, just like when she became the portal. Starfire clenched her fists. She wasn't going to watch then, and she WASN'T going to watch NOW.

Starfire's face fell from sadness to fury, the lump dissapearing, the tears evaporating, her heart pumping anger ridden blood through her warrior body. No. Her sister wasn't going to be killed for FUN. She would NOT except defeat, not like this. She reached down grabbing the Boy Wonder by his collar and hoisted him high into the air. "You will LISTEN to me! You will NOT have a party for the pity, we have not failed until we see and feel Raven's lifeless body in our arms. Until then as X'HAL as my witness we will look for her until our feet bleed if necessary, but I need YOU Robin. I need you NOW!"

Her words. They weren't coming from the sweet alien princess who struggles with earth sayings and enjoyed drenching everything in mustard. This was the warrior princess of Tameran, the heir to her throne, empress to her people, and Robin had NO choice but to listen. His eyes snapped open, the pity party coming to a halt. Raven! His sister, his beacon for hope. She was gone and he was GOING to find her, or die trying.

A small smile came to his face when he looked down at Starfire. "Thanks Star, I needed that."

She met his smile with one of her own. "I welcome you."

He waited a moment. "You can . . . put me down now." Starfire sheepishly set him back on his feet.

"Whoa . . . " Robin and Starfire turned towards the dragon who had joined them on the roof. Beast Boy drapped over his shoulder, and Kole in his other arm. She too wore an expression of surprise towards the Tameranean. "Remind me never to piss her off."

Starfire giggled, glad she had frightened him so much. Robin's looked towards the changeling. "Is he . . . him again."

Drake set Kole down, once again taking notice of how her hands slid down his scales, then the changeling. "I don't know." Beast Boy's face was sweating, as he curled and twisted in nausea. "It's normal to be a little sick after an exorcism, but this is . . . I don't know."

They watched him for a moment longer. "Look as much as I'm concerend for Beast Boy, Carnus has Raven, and she comes first. Starfire go search the-" He was about to give an order for her to search the warf, but he thought for a moment.

"Robin . . . what is it?" She asked. Drake could see the wheels turning in his head, he already figured out what Carnus was doing, but Robin needed to do this himself. Besides he knew Raven better then he did.

"All of his victims have been random, until now. He played with us, toyed with us . . ." he lowered his head, "Landon was right, it was misdirection, but I didn't listen because he made a threat against you Star. He wont go back to the warf, if anything he'll try to leave the city-"

"He wont leave the city. Landon we'll make sure of that." Drake told him.

"Okay then. Lets assume he was after Raven this whole time, or at least after Aqualad. It wasn't enough to just take her, he had to torment us individually, so when he did take her we'd be to pathetic to go after her. This also leads me to believe he will kill Raven sooner then the others," he ignored the gasps from his friends as his detective mind continued putting the peices together, "He researched all of us, and Raven, he took his time, he targeted her, which makes me think this is somewhat personal." He stopped thinking out loud and began turning over all the clues in his mind. "I think I know where they went."

* * *

 ** _Three years ago._**

 _"Raven!"_

 _The demoness looked over her friends one by one, defeat filling her very soul. She removed the hood that was shadowing her face. "It has already begun . . . and there is no stopping what is meant to be."_

 _She could see the faces of her friends, and practically hear their hearts shattering. Her team leader approached her. "You're willing to give up on EVERYTHING, all because of some prophecy you heard as a child?"_

 _Raven closed her eyes, the wind blowing her hair into her face. She wasn't crying, she shed to many tears throughout her younger life thinking of this moment and the horror she would bring into this world, but she had come to terms with what was about to happen, and now it was here. "Robin . . . I know what I know."_

 _Robin became angry. "I don't accept that. You can take control! You can make it not happen!"_

 _Raven however remained calm, her voice even and steady. "I've known my whole life this day was going to come. I tried to control the dark side of me, I tried to do good, to do good things, to fight evil . . . and hope that would somehow make up for the . . . horrible thing that I am destined to do."_

 _"But no one knows their destiny!" Robin's anger was fading to fear, fear for her. "There are things you can't possibly know!"_

 _She looked down, this time fighting the tears that threatened the back of her eyes. "There are some things I didn't know . . . like how I would make such wonderful friends." She looked up at her friends. Her family. "All I wanted was to make your last day perfect . . . instead you spent it worrying about me."_

 _Robin tenderly took her hand. I gesture that had only happened once in her life, was he the boy she WANTED to hold her hands like this. No, his emerald eyes had lost the light she had come to rely on. "That's what friends do."_

 _She lost her smile and released him. "And as my friends . . . you have to let me go . . . "_

 _With a wave of her hand she put up a shield of black energy in front of her four friends and turned on her heal heading for the large stone steps that took her to the large statue. All the while she head her family beating against her shield with all the power they weilded. Starfire shouting as she threw bolt after bolt, Cyborg beating with his metal hands, Robin throwing his weapons, and Beast Boy changing into any creature he could think of to break the shield down. She couldn't look back, she could only move forward, reciting the same damn thing she had been told her whole life._

 _"The gem was born of evil's fire . . . the gem shall be his portal . . . he comes to claim, he comes to sire . . . the end of all things mortal!" He brothers are yelling at her to stop, her sister sobbing, and the changeling . . . just stares. She is gone, in her place, her father has come to end the world with a booming._

 _"THE EARTH IS MINE!"_

 _Raven was gone._

* * *

"NO!"

She pulled at the chains that are holding her wrists in place, her heart beating a million miles a second, sweat dripping into her eyes. Once again she pulls, but she is held back. She takes a moment, freaking out won't solve anything. She takes a moment to center her mind and calm herself, then looks at her surroundings.

" . . . no . . . " she breathed. She was back. Back in that godforsaken place, the place were she ended the world. True it was nothing more then rock and rubble now, but the memories remained. She inspected herself. Her wrists and ankles were chained to a large boulder in an spread eagle fashion, her cloak and shoes gone, all that she wore now was her leotard. She winced at the pain in her neck, the brand that Beast Boy had given her still stung with the slightest movement. Beast Boy? Was he ok? Was Robin okay? She reached into herself, true her powers were neutralized, but she could still feel the bonds she made with her friends and if they were severed she would know it. She reached, and found them. They were still alive. She breathed a sigh of relief, and looked around the cavern again.

There sitting casually on a nearby rock, his dead eyes shimmering in the darkness, was Carnus. To his right, a metal tray covered with a cloth, she didn't have to think to hard to figure out what was underneath it.

"Sleep well?" he asked calmly.

"You . . . you made me see that aweful day?" she cleanched her fists in anger, but she was quickly losing feeling in her fingers.

He stood up approaching her. "It's not like it's hard to make you see the WORST day of your life."

He was nose to nose with her now, but she kept a brave face. "I relive that moment every day of my life, your gonna have to do better then that."

Carnus chuckled bringing his hand to her face cupping her cheek. She pulled her face to the side hoping to pull away from him, but he snaked his fingers to the back of her head pulling her hair to make her face him. His dark eyes seemed to be searching her, but he wasn't probing her mind, she would know if he was. "Do you know . . . what an oddity you are?" His tone was so quiet she almost mistook it for tenderness. She opened her eye a crack.

"What are you talking about?" He continued looking down at her as if at a loss for words. His odd staring and silence was angering her. "Why did you bring me back here?!" Her voice echoing through the emptiness.

Carnus finally released her head, and took a few steps back into the cave. "Why not bring you back to the place where the big burrito first came into this world?"

Raven's face betrayed her fear. "You-your trying to bring Trigon into this world?!"

Carnus stared dumbly, then began laughing at the obserd question. His laughter reverberating off the baren walls of the catacombs. His laughter continued even as he closed the distance between them, until he was nose to nose with her again, yet his laughter didn't stop. "The ONLY reason I would ever want to bring Trigon into this world . . . is so I can send him back to the stinkhole he crawled out of . . . myself." Laughter and joking was gone from his eyes, replaced with a white hot hatred for the four-eyed demon lord.

Carnus let that resonate in her mind before turning back to the metal table. "So you hate him just as much as I do." she reasoned. "Is that why you targeted me?" Carnus didn't respond instead wheeled the tray over to the demoness. She tensed slightly when he removed the cloth to reveal a variety of different torture implements. Mostly knives, but she saw a needle filled with a clear something, and other odds and ends that she didn't have the imagination for, but she wasn't going to scream. She REFUSED to. "So this is it then, huh?"

Carnus gently caressed one of the knives, savoring the touch of the cold steel, just like he did before each kill. It was intoxicating. "For centuries I tortured in hell, but torture wasn't anything I was unfamiliar with. As soon as I was able to formulate cognitive thought, I knew I was meant for damnation."

"Is this the part where I feel sorry for you?" she growled.

He shifted his eyes in her direction then slowly began to remove his coat and shirt. What she saw froze her heart.

His body was COVERED in scars, of verying lengths, depth and width. The skin on his back replaced with scared tissue from being whiped repeatedly, scars on his wrists where shackles had dug into his flesh, brands over his chest and abdomen. The at the grotesque sight before her, she couldn't help the lump form in her throat in tremendous sympothy. "Believe it or not my dear, this ISN'T from my time in hell. You see there are some of us that remember the . . . sweet taste of humanity, and as you can see," he spread his arms to the side and spun around making sure she got a good look at his scared flesh, "for me it's not that hard to forget." Raven's mouth ran dry, but she still heard the scrape of the knife off the tray. He was nose to nose with her again. "So tell me Raven? As a demon, what makes you so SPECIAL?" he spit the word into her face like it was acid.

Raven didn't understand the question, but she didn't have long to think about it. Carnus took the knife and cut her leotard right down the middle then seperated the two pieces revealing her chest covered in a black bra. He brought the knife up to her face, gently rubbing the tip against her cheek. "What do you say we get started?"

* * *

Drake landed on the ground just outside the entrance to the catacombs Robin hopping off of his neck, and to their luck the T-Car pulled up right behind them, Bushido and Speedy exiting the car. Both had spare weapons stored at the tower, with a spare mask for Speedy from Robin's collection.

"So Raven's down there?" Speedy asked.

Robin turned to the entrance. "It's just a hunch, but it's the best guess we have." Robin responded, hoping against hope that he was right.

A light from the necklace Drake wore enveloped the dragon changing him back to his human form. "Did you bring what I asked?"

"In the trunk." Bushido popped the trunk of the car while Drake went to the back.

"Were's Starfire?" Speedy asked.

"She and Kole took Beast Boy back to the tower, they'll meet up with us as soon as they can. Drake what are you doing? We don't have time for this."

"You said ghosts protect this place right?" he asked from the trunk. He grabbed a large duffel bag and met the three teens at the front of the car. Opening it he pulled out a few large containers and tossed them to each Titan. "Coat your weapons in that."

"Salt?" Speedy asked looking over it oddly.

Bushido however was already pouring the contents unto his weapons. "This is the best defense against spirits. I used to sleep with a powder bag of salt under my pillow as a kid." Speedy shrugged then emptied the container into the bottom of his quiver making sure to coat his arrows. Drake himself however was loading a few double barrel shut guns with shells.

"I thought you said salt?" Robin said he coated his bow staff.

"These shells are filled with rock salt." He loaded up then stood. "You see Carnus, hit him with all you got. The salt wont kill him, but it was slow him down long enough for me to finish him."

"How are you going to do that?" Speedy asked.

Drake removed a blade that looked like it was nothing more then a borken piece of a sword. "This was made from the blood of an archangel. Lets hope it lives up to it's reputation of killing ANYTHING." He placed the blade back in a makeshift sheath on his belt. "Lets do this."

"Follow me!" The three young men took off after the Boy Wonder who led them into the catacombs. Robin ran right to a larg hole in the ground which forming into a long staircase that headed straight down.

"Please tell me we have to go down there." said Drake. Robin nodded, and with a smirk Drake immediately jumped making himself level with the center of the long drop and began to freefall to the bottom.

"Sure beats the stairs." The three boys followed suit. At incredible speed the wind ripped by the dragon knight, his powerful eyes unable to see the bottom of the hole, but just as Robin said he could see cloaked spectral creatures coming right at him with scythe blades at the ready.

Drake smiled wickedly to himself. "I've always wanted to do this." He reached under his coat, grabbing two double barrel shot guns and opened fire. With the rock salt spreading over a large range he was able to take out more of the cloaked ghosts with one blast. More spectres seemed to emerge from the walls and headed to the other three Titans behind him. Drake spun around taking another shot at the ghosts behind him, once again clearing a spot for the heroes to fall through.

With his grappling hook he grabbed Bushido by his arm and shot the hook towards the rock wall to ease him onto the staircase. Speedy did something similiar by shooting an arrow connected to a wire and connected to the wall, landing gently next to the others.

"The entrance to where Raven might be is down a few more flights. You two cover me." More of the cloaked spectres advanced on them.

"We got your back Rob!" Speedy began loosing arrows at the creatures and to his surprise the salt was actually working. "Whoa, I take back what I said."

"Told ya." While not the sword he was used to Bushido took the loaner sword and began ripping through the ghosts one by one.

"Let's go." Speedy and Robin bolted down the staircase.

Drake was still in freefall when the others stopped. "Probably should put on the breaks." FLASH! He spread his wings creating a makeshift parachute that slowed his freefall, but to stop it completely he pierced the stone walls with his claws. He began to scale the wall, since it was too narrow for flight to catch up to the others further up the tunnel.

"Please tell me we're close!" Speedy asked quickly running out of arrows.

Robin used his salt coated bow staff to fight away a few spectres. "Hang on Raven, we're coming."

* * *

The inside of her mouth was filled with her own blood. With each cut the demon sliced across her she bit into her lip, her tongue, her cheek anything so that she didn't scream, but the pain was becoming unbareable. He cut along her breasts, her abdomen, her face, her neck, careful not to knick the brand or she would get her powers back. He slid the knife down her stomach, the blade digging half an inch into her body, but once again she didn't scream. Once the knife was removed she released her lip and spit her saved up bloody saliva into the demons face.

"You know that tends to get old after the first five hundred times." he said wiping the blood away. "But I have to commend you, on your resolve." He placed the bloody knife back down on the tray. "However I made a goal to hear you scream and I need to do so in a timely manner."

Raven was getting woozy from the massive blood loss. "My . . . friends are . . . coming . . . "

Carnus picked up the needle filled with the clear liquid. "I know dear. In fact I'm sure their on their way to rescue the damsel, so I'm even counting on it."

That alone made Raven weekly lift her head. "W-what . . . "

He approached her with the needle in his hand at the ready. "When they come for you, I'll be ready for them, and I will kill them all one . . . by . . . one. And when I'm finished, I'll toss their spines in at your feet. So no, I'm not going to kill you . . . not until your ankle deep in their blood." He brought the needle to her face. "In the meantime, I've always wondered if holy water and salt works on a half demon," Raven's eyes went wide, "Lets find out." He put the needle into her neck and emptied the plunger.

This time she couldn't help it, and released an aweful, blood curdling scream.

* * *

Her scream ripped through the catacombs, reaching the ears of all that were inside. Robin's blood ran cold at the sound, but fear gave way to rage as he pushed forward towards the entrance that would lead him to Raven.

"Go get her, I've got you covered." Speedy ordered, releasing more arrows at the spectres. Robin ran through the doorway that took him deeper, the scream of agony getting louder telling him he was getting closer. Finally he emerged inside the cavern, and found Raven's bloody and thrashing body chained to a rock in the center of the rubble.

"RAVEN!" Robin sprinted as fast as his legs could take him, but was blindsided by a blast of black energy.

"It's about time you showed up," Carnus said as he loomed over him, "probably wasn't a good idea to give yourself away by shouting though."

"Actually it's YOU whose caught!" Robin growled. He spun around throwing some of the salt covered disks at the demon. The explosion covered him head to toe in the salt, causing him to howl in agony at the substance. Most culture's believed salt to be a symbol of purity, and when an impure entity comes in contact with it, it burns like acid. Robin drew his bow staff and began wailing on the already weakened demon with as much fury as he could muster, but his attention was pulled away by the hacking sounds of a choking Raven.

Raven's mouth was filled with an aweful red colored foam, her eyes rolling into the back of her head and was convulsing wickedly making the chains that bound her rattle. His heart sank as he ran to her, trying to remember which of his pouches held some sort of medicine. "Raven it's okay, I'm-" An arm wrapped around his throat pulling him back.

"Come on now, let's watch her die together shall we!" Carnus growled. Robin fought and kicked with all of his might, but the arm that held him wouldn't loose. All he could do was watch as his friend died a painful death right in front of him.

"Raven . . . "he chocked. "No . . . "

 **CRASH!**

"Oh good, more to watch her die!" Carnus sneered, he turned expecting to see the dragon, but instead was met with a large green claw to the face. Robin fell to the ground coughing to get air back into his lungs, then saw the shadow of the beast charge at Raven who had now gone limp.

NO! the beast growled in his mind. He ripped the chains apart like they were nothing more then paper, holding on to the limp soceress in his arms. No. . . as tenderly as he could he placed her motionless body on the ground. The gentle giant moved a strand of her hair violet hair out of her face, her cut but still beautiful face. What have I done? He brought her debilitated body to his chest, her head dangling off of his arms, he tilted his head back towards the moon and let out a howl of complete agony.

He heard her scream even from all the way back at the tower, and as fast as he could he came for her, but it was to late . . . she was gone. He howled again, bringing his anguished head to her chest, but the scent of the "unnatural one" assualted his nose. Rage replaced agony, the beast snarled, his feral eyes landing on the demon that killed his mate.

Carnus got to his feet, and saw the beast's savage, mindless fury directed at him. Carnus couldn't help but chuckle. "Well now. I can't imagine a more perfect end." What the beast didn't know was that Carnus was refering to himself. With a crack the beast leapt at Carnus, his fangs bared and throat letting out a roar of fury and anguish.

Robin crawled to his fallen friend, his fingers desperately searching for a pulse.

There was none.

"NO!" Robin got his interlocked hands over her chest, not giving a shit about modesty and began compressions. "COME. ON. RAVEN! NOT. LIKE. THIS!" His tears began dripping on to the pale girls flesh, whiping away the blood, but not bringing life. "COME. ON!" he pleaded.

A strong hand pushed him out of the way. Drake in his human form had pushed him out of the way, he had to help somehow.

"SAVE HER!" Robin ordered, his voice cracking with pain.

Drake wasn't listening he was too busy looking for the brand. Once he found it on her neck with a knife he slit the mark effectively breaking it and releasing her powers.

Something he shouldn't have done.

 **Yeah so Shits about to get crazy! If it hasn't already.**

 **See ya'll next time.**


	11. The new gig

**CONGRADULATIONS YOU'VE COME THIS FAR AND IT'S ALMOST OVER!**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL THAT HAVE REVIEWED FAVED AND FOLLOWED.**

 **ALSO THANK YOU TO ALL OF THOSE THAT GIVE GREAT ADVICE AND HELP WITH THESE STORIES. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE.**

 **ON WITH THE SHOW**

 **Chapter 11: The new gig.**

Both Drake and Robin felt like someone had punched them in the chest blasting them both of them away from the demoness and pinning them against the rock walls. Both made an attempt to push themselves off, but they felt like someone had glued them to the rocks their backs to the walls. The very foundation of the cave began to quiver and quake, thick tendrils of black energy shooting in all directions, all coming from the supine sorceress in the center of the cave. Then she began to float into the air until she was in a vertical position, her bare feet making contact with the cold stone floor, and her crimson eyes opening . . .

. . . all four of them.

She glanced at the two incapacitated boys, who were still fighting to free themselves from the invisible bonds.

"Ra . . . ven. . . " Robin growled, but the demoness didn't respond instead her blood red gaze moved to the demon and the green creature. More and more energy began firing from her body in all directions, her small bloody body slowly healing the wounds that were inflicted upon her. The beast began howling at her for her to stop her advance, but with a simple flick of her wrist the green creature shrank before her, back into the wirey form of the shape shifter. He looked down at his body, shocked at what she had accomplished with a simple flick.

He ran to her "Raven list-", but his attempt to reach her was once again met with another flick of her hand as if brushing away a misquito. Beast Boy's was flung against the wall, his head bounced of the wall painfully and he too was glued with invisible bindings.

"Raven . . . . stop!" he pleaded, but she ignored him, instead the very fires of hell that were glowing in her eyes were aimed at the demon torturer who only stared, with a wide grin on his face. Black spikes appeared around her then drove themselves into Valogneus fastening him to the wall. He growled in agony, but it quickly turned to a dark cackle.

 **"Your offly chipper for someone who is about to be sent into oblivion?"** The voice coming from Raven's mouth was NOT her own, instead it was a guttural hissing noise that Beast Boy remembered from when she scared the holy hell out of Dr. Light. Her stride was soft and slow as she closed the distance between herself and Carnus, Beast Boy, Robin and Drake only able to watch.

"What can I say?" Carnus said with a sneer. "I've never seen your father's power this close before. It truly is a sight to behold." The metephysical spikes that held him bound twisted, producing a low growl of pain from his throat.

The Raven creature back handed the demon, more destructive energy being blasted about the cavern. " **YOU INSIGIFICANT INSECT!** " The creature that was once Raven screamed in an otherworldly voice that rattled the very ground where she stood. " **I AM THE DAUGHTER OF THE ALL POWERFUL TRIGON, HIS GEM, HIS PORTAL, HIS CHOSEN CHILD AND YOU DARED TO TOUCH ME. HIS POWER FLOWS THROUGH MY VEINS. HE CONQUERED UNIVERSES, SLAUGHTERED BILLIONS, AND IF I SO CHOSE I CAN BURY THIS ENTIRE CONTINENT IN THE SEA AS IF I WAS SIMPLY DROWNING PUPPIES, AND YOU DARE TO MOCK MY POWER!"**

Carnus continued to laugh. "Fast food places are more frightening killers."

Once again the spikes twisted, as the creature-that-was-once-Raven snarled, her face inches from his own. " **YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR DISRESPECT!"**

Carnus growled through the pain. "Hit me with your best shot sweetheart. I'm anxious to see how it ends."

The creature wearing Rave smirked, then Carnus began to howl in agony as a pain he had never experienced before began ripping him apart form the inside out, but in the midst of his agony he was laughing, what was so funny no one knew, but a few had some guesses. Trigon's daughter smiled at the writhing creature before her, her mouth salivating with hunger at it's delicious screaming. So this is what it feels like to torture . . . to create pain . . . to put something elses life in your hands.

. . . . It's glorious!

 _ **CRACK!**_

. . . .

. . . .

* * *

Her violet eyes slowly fluttered open and was met with swirling mixtures of whites and soft pinks. Her body lazily flowing down a current of serenity, a feeling of piece easing her fears and pain.

Wait what was I afraid of? She floated through this empty space with a blissful energy penetrating her heart mind and soul, like a drug of soothing liquid.

"Are we feeling any better?" Raven lazily blinked her eyes, not really bothering to look around for who was speaking to her. The voice that spoke wasn't one she was familiar with, but it was soft and kind plunging her deeper into this sea of tranquility.

"I am," Raven responded to the air that was talking back, "but why do I need to 'feel better'?"

Someone gently pushed the floating girl to an upright position so that Raven was now facing a pair of stunning green eyes. Not the ones she was used to, these belonged to a pale skinned women with long red hair, and a kind expression across her face. She reminded her of the holy priestess Azar when Raven first met her, not it looks, but her gentle features.

"You were being attacked and your bodies self defense mechanism kicked in." she explained.

Raven wasn't comprehending what the woman was saying, instead stared dreamily into her eyes, thinking of the other one with the brilliant green eyes she loved so much. With a sad smile the women took a deep breath exhaling slowly, the world in which they found themselves began to evaporate little by little and with it, the feeling of calm. Now that she was more lucid, Raven could remember what was happening before she found herself in this place. The abandoned library, the caverns were she freed her father, pain . . . excruciating pain. Then-

She gasped "I'm about to kill Carnus aren't I?" The woman calmly nodded before falling to her knees, but Raven hadn't noticed, instead she was staring off into the distance, her mind deep in thought. "Sh-shouldn't I . . . kill him? He does deserve it after all?" The women that Raven was with began to breath more heavily, getting her attention. With a gasp Raven was by her side. "Are you okay?" It was at this time that Raven noticed the stone in the center of this women's forehead, much like her own.

"Yes my empathic abilities are taking a lot out of me is all. I can project emotions onto others, like yourself, only on a much larger scale. Right now we are in sort of an emotional clean room, if you will. To answer your question, yes he DOES deserve to die, but people don't get what they diserve . . . they just get what they get."

Raven looked back to the bubble. "But he . . . "

The women smiled as she panted for air. "An old, old friend of mine . . . from another dimension once told me, 'true power isn't knowing when to take a life . . . but when to spare one'." The bubble continued to dissipate around them producing a wave of panic to come over the demoness. "You'll be fine Raven," the red head said calmly, "trust your training and your family."

"Wait ! Who are-" Wait my family! As the bubble of energy continued to fade she could clearly see her friends pinned under her powers. "No . . . I . . . have to . . .

" . . . . **STOP**!" Raven's four blood colored eyes shifted back into two amethyst rubies, thus releasing everyone that had succumbed to her powers dark powers, but wasn't stopping the collapse of the cave they were stranded in.

Beast Boy dropped from his invisible prison in time to see Raven collapse onto the ground, in a crumbled mess, Robin and the dragon kid doing the same. Beast Boy leapt to the fallen demoness, cupping her face in his hands moving her head to face him. Her eyes were closed, her chest heaving as it tried to get air. It was at this time that Beast Boy was aware that her leotard was ripped open revealing a plain black bra and her muscular torso. He blushed, when he caught himself staring and ripped his eyes . . . . . away . . . . NOW, and to her face.

"Raven!" he called with light smacks to her face. No movement. "Raven!" At this time Drake and Robin knelt beside her, both of them checking for life.

"She's alive." said Robin noticing her chest rising . . . .and nothing else.

"She wont be for long if we don't get the hell outta here." Drake said, the catacombs continuing to crumble around them.

Robin taped onto his communicator. "Speedy, Bushido, get the hell outta here!"

"What about you!?" Speedy responded.

"We're right behind you, just go!" Speedy didn't respond after that Robin was hoping they had listened.

"What about him?" Beast Boy snarled motioning with his head to Carnus, who was unconscious against the wall, his body twisted like a preztal, blood flowing from his body in pools.

Drake proceeded to lift the demoness into his arms bridal style. "If you wanna stick around to save him, be my guest." Beast Boy snorted at the demon then got to his feet following Drake out of the crumbling structure. Robin however didn't want to leave him there, but had no choice. With the crumbling cavern around them he had to chose between capturing the pathetic creature or save his own life. Hesitantly he followed Drake and Beast Boy while the rubble buried the demon torturer, a choice Robin hoped he wouldn't regret.

* * *

Was it really two weeks ago that this whole ordeal began? Who would have thought that a simple missing Titans case would end with murder, torture, possession? For someone like Drake this was just another day at the office, but the Titans where another story all together. Robin had never been so nastolgic for the days when you show up to an attack only to find a light weight villain like Dr. Light, hell Control Freak would be a welcome adversary considering the ordeal he and his team had been through. It was now almost four in the morning, and he just now was comfortable checking in on his teammates. Starfire and Kole were both in the aliens room sleeping soundly, though it took them a while before they did. Starfire especially had to be reassured that Raven was indeed still alive, just worn out, and once she was convinced she was able to sleep.

The blonde women, Sarah Simms, had finally gotten Cyborg running well enough that he was able to make the repairs necessary to his body himself, though she was clearly MORE then capable of handling his equipment herself . . . and his bionic half as well. Although they had a hell of a time convincing her parents that she was in fact with the Teen Titans and not just sluffing around after curfew, but once they managed to convince her parents they decided it was too late for her to come home and told her she could stay, but that was the only time she was allowed to. The young women was currently sleeping on Cyborgs desk with a blanket that the Boy Wonder himself drapped over her while Cyborg recharged.

Speedy and Bushido decided on crashing in the living room in sleeping bags with the dragon boy on the couch. The three were going to rock, paper, scissors for the couch, but Drake pulled the "I saved your lives" card and won easily, though he would have taken it either way. Robin didn't know where the one called Landon was, but he wasn't in the tower, and after Robin made the calls to the other teams that their members were alive and well and made the arrangements for them to come get them the next day, it was time for him to get some sleep, if he could, but there were still two others to look in on.

He stood outside the medical bay leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded. Laying on one of the beds was his friend and teammate Raven, who, though not injured, just overexerted herself and was now trying to recover. There by her side was Beast Boy watching protectively over the demoness. With a heavy sigh, Robin cleared his throat getting his attention. Beast Boy's ear twitched telling Robin he heard him, but didn't turn to face him. Instead he silently left the dark girls side joining Robin outside the medical room. Robin slid the door shut before turning to the changeling.

Awkwardly they stood looking at anything other then the teen in front of them. " . . . . so . . . " Robin started.

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. " . . . so . . ."

Robin did know what he wanted, or rather needed to say, but how to go about saying it? "Look Beast-"

"Robin I know . . . I know you looked into my past. I mean I didn't know before, but when I was-um-possessed, Carnus made sure I heard, saw, and felt everything that was going on." Beast Boy hung his head, his lip quivering, and eyes tearing up. "I'm so . . . sorry."

Would wonders never cease. Robin was the one who violated his teammates privacy, he treated him like an animal with the PCC, even went as far as to think less of him because of his lack of control with his beast form, and yet Beast Boy was saying sorry to HIM. "Beast Boy, you have nothing to be sorry for. I was the one that pried into your past, and had I been more honest with you, then we would have worked through it, instead I kept it to myself and . . . didn't treat you fairly at all. I'm ashamed to say that you and I aren't friends Beast Boy, and it's my fault for that." He took another deep breath. "Beast Boy . . . Gar, I can't tell you . . . how sorry I am for what happened to you . . . "

"Don't," Beast Boy said quickly, "I don't want to be reminded, and I don't want your pity-"

"I'm not pitying you Gar," Robin continued, "I'm telling you how ashamed of myself I am. All these years you've been this goofy, annoying, fanboyish, little irritant, and I had no idea that it was . . . all a show. For that I fault myself. I call myself a great detective, and leader but in all honesty . . ." Robin couldn't believe he was about to say this, "I'm more like him then I thought." Beast Boy wasn't sure who he was reffering to, but he could tell that Robin was DEEPLY affected by this. "Raven said something that stuck with me though, she said 'he's the light that our dark world needs'. So yes Garfield, I'm sorry about what happened, but more sorry that I didn't see it sooner, and even MORE sorry that I let myself become HIM by not being the friend I should have been." He paused. "C-could you ever forgive me?"

The words barely left his mouth when he felt a pair of green arms wrap around him. "Like I said, 'lifes to short for grudges'."

Typical Beast Boy, Robin smiled. He patted the changeling on his back letting him know it was time to release the hug. "So-uh-Raven actually said that about me huh?" He asked with his chest out just a little bit.

Robin chuckled. "Don't tell her I told you or she'll have me for breakfast." Beast Boy crossed his heart. They both shared a large yawn and decided to call it a night . . . morning . . . both decided to get some sleep.

* * *

. . . . darkness . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . a pair of white eyes . . .

. . . . .

. . . the gleam of a knife . . .

. . . . .

Raven took a sharp inhale as she sat upright in the medical bay bed, her heart beating out of her chest, cold sweat dripping into her eyes. Once her heart slowed she quickly wipped the sweat from her eyes and looked around at her surroundings. She was in the towers medical wing. She was alive, and safe. She took a few calming breaths reciting her mantra.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos . . . . Azarath Metrion Zinthos . . . . Azarath Metrion-"

"-Zinthos" Carnus whispered into her ear.

* * *

Beast Boy was awoken by a earpiercing scream, one he recognized was Raven, and without a seconds hesitation he leapt from his bedroom in the form of a cheetah and raced to the medical bay where the still screaming Raven was thrashing in her bed. Beast Boy, back in human form, attempted to wake her by grasping her shoulders and shaking her. "Raven wake up!" He screamed and screamed until finally her terrified eyes snapped open looking up into the eyes of the changeling. "Hey," he greeted quietly, "it's okay-"

"Carnus!" she shrieked sitting upright, "he's here!"

"Hey hey hey he's not here." he said calmly in an attempt to settle her. "He's dead."

She shook her head, violet hair mopped with cold sweat dancing about her face. "No, no, no I saw him, he's here-"

"Raven it was a nightmare. He is not here. He's dead." Once again he spoke quietly and calmly, and just as he figured, his calm emotions began to flow over her like the soft current of a river. She took a few deep breaths settling her nerves, and did this for about ten minutes, the changeling watching patiently as she did so. Finally once Beast Boy could hear that her heart rate had steadied, and she was breathing easily he released her and stepped back. "Better?"

She gave a small nod and found a glass of water shoved into her face. She took it with a grateful nod and drained the glass. He refilled the cup and gave it back to her. "Thank you." she said out loud.

"No problem."

She drained the glass again, but began fiddling with it once she was done. "I didn't mean to wake you, I'm sorry."

He shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I wasn't asleep anyways."

"Well if that's the case why are you-" her eyes widened once she ACTUALLY saw him. In his haste to get to her, he neglected to consider the fact that he was in his nightware, which was a simple wife beater and boxer shorts.

Seeing her eyes drop to his body made him redden. "Heh sorry, I was-uh-"

"No, it's okay." she turned away handing him her glass, fire being set to her cheeks as she saw more Beast Boy skin then she was used to. He set the glass aside, but she didn't turn to face him, not until she heard the sound of him shifting. Curiously she looked in his direction only to find him in the shape of a wolf. Beast Boy-wolf curled up on the floor getting himself comfortable as if to settle in for sleep. She looked at him with a slightly annoyed expression. "You know you don't have to stay here." she said. He merely flicked his tail telling her he knew that, and didn't care. She wanted to toss him out, but didn't want the mess with it all right now, so she laid back down wrapping the blankets around her.

Besides with him there she felt . . . safe, and fell into a comfortable dreamless sleep.

* * *

" _Everyone team meeting, common room, one hour."_

Cyborg cursed himself for installing the intercom system as the annoying voice of the Boy Wonder woke him from his sleep. He had successfully recharged a while ago, but was now just trying to catch a few more "Z's" before having to get going, thinking Robin would actually let them sleep in. Unfortunately Robin had other plans. Reluctantly he moved off of his charging table and began walking about his room to get ready for the "meeting". However something seemed . . . out of place. He searched his room, everything seemed in order, but why did he feel like-

WAIT! WHERE'S SARAH!

The last he saw of her she was sitting at his desk, but clearly she wasn't there now. Thinking maybe she just left his room, he moved to exit his room to search for her, but found a note tapped to the door instead. Removing it, it read.

 _Cyborg_  
 _Sorry I had to leave early this morning._  
 _Even though your superheroes, my parent's still need me home._  
 _I called a cab._  
 _Sorry. But I do hope to see you again sometime soon._  
 _Sarah._

"Awe man!" Cyborg whinned. "I didn't even get a chance to get her-"

 _PS_

 _760-555-1256 -_^_

He reread the letter a couple more times, before uttering a single, "Boo-yah."

* * *

"GNARK!" The giant behemoth of a caveman wrapped the tiny girl in a massive hug lifting her into the air and giving her a spin. She giggled as they spun, returning a hug for one of her own which clearly matched him squeeze for squeeze. Finally the teddy bear caveman set his surrogate sister down, looking her over as if to search for injuries.

"I'm alright." she said tapping his hands away.

"You can not fault him for being concerned sestra." said Red Star, also giving the small girl a large hug, one that was filled with emotion. "We were all worried." Once Red Star was finished, Gnark came in again with another hug.

From around the corner, Drake watched the scene take place. To be honest he didn't have a lot of experiences like this, reunited family members or anything like that. Normal he rode in, killed the monster and got outta there, this was . . . different. There was a more tremendous amount of satisfaction knowing he saved the girl and brought her home to a grateful family.

 _ **Huh, is this what it's like to be a hero?**_

"Gnark there someone I want you to meet." Drake looked up in time to see the pinkette skip over to him and grab him by his wrist and lead him to the caveman. "This is Drake. He was the one who saved me."

Drake shuffled his shoulders, uncomfortable with the recognition. "It's nice to meet-GRAH!" The caveman wrapped the poor knight in a powerful, yet grateful, hug squeezing the poor guys eyes out of his sockets.

"Gnark!" He said happily.

"He says thank you," she laughed, "okay let him go before you break him." Kole said.

Drake was almost positive he needed to heal himself after that, especially when Gnark followed up with a pat on the back, knocking him to the ground.

"As you can see, we are grateful to you." said Red Star helping the knight to his feet. They exchanged more pleasentries, but Red Star gave the sad news that it was time to go. While Gnark was happy to bring his sister home, Kole was a bit torn. She found the dragon knight at his spot around the corner watching from afar, were he was most comfortable. Slowly, and nervously she approached him, her hands clasped together fiddling with her fingers.

"So-uh-we're taking off." she said. Drake found this odd. He was actually . . . somber about her leaving, and not knowing when, or if, he was going to see her again.

"I guess so." Instinctively he reached out his hand, not knowing what else to really do, "it was lovely meeting you Kole."

She couldn't help but giggle looking at his hand. Ignoring his hand, she got to her toes wrapping her arms around his neck, once again, making Drake very aware of her feel . . . her warmth . . . her scent . . .

"Thank you." she said into his neck. Drake had a hard time with physical contact, in fact he hated it, but he could make an exception for this sweet little girl, and slowly he wrapped his arms around her waist, returning the hug.

* * *

Robin was pacing the common room as he waited for his teammates to arrive. Starfire was already there and was looking over him worridly. "Robin? What is the matter?"

Robin met her eyes, her warm, jade eyes filled with life and love. He smiled, even if he didn't feel like smiling he had to, for her. He didn't respond right away, just simply gave the princess a hug. She returned it gratefully, but she was still worried about him.

"We interupting something?"

They released each other to see Beast Boy, and a tired looking Raven walk into the common room, Cyborg not far behind.

"No," Robin responed quickly, "we're just waiting on-"

Drake Daniels walked into the common room, looking somewhat annoyed. "Is there any reason I have to be here for you little group theropy session?" he asked.

"There is," a smooth english accent from the kitchen got his attention. Landon with a cup of orange juice greeted the Titans. "Morning all, etc."

"What are YOU doing here?" Raven spat.

Landon, unphased, responded. "To inform you of some . . . distressing news."

The room tensed. "What 'distressing' news?" Cyborg asked.

Landon motioned to Robin. "Go ahead, Boy Blunder."

The Titans turned their attention to their team leader, who took a deep breath while looking down in shame. "Landon and his demons scowered the reckage looking for Carnus . . . they couldn't find him."

The silence in the room was defening, but none more then from Raven. The girl was hyperventilating at the prospect of the demon being alive, her heart pounding in her ears, and sweat dripping from her forhead. She didn't even register a pair of alien arms wrapping around her and leading her out of the living room.

Beast Boy seethed. "Whats the matter with you? You can't just tell Raven the guy who tried to KILL her that monster is still alive!"

Robin clearly felt guilty for how he handled this, however Landon was casully drinking his orange juice. "Well if you had taken his body, we wouldn't be in this-"

"WE MADE A CALL!" Beast Boy roared. "OUR LIVES, OR HIS, WE CHOSE OURS!"

Landon just stared at the changeling, slightly impressed with his gumption. "While I understand your decision, that I'm positive was made intelligently with no emotuon whatsoever, it just means measures must be taken to find my demon and bring him back."

"Measures like what?" Cyborg asked.

Once again Landon motioned to Robin to respond. "Landon and I have been talking, and he have come up with a solution. We need someone to stick around and help us track him down and bring him in."

Beast Boy, Cyborg and Drake all shared puzzled looks. "Wait we need someone to stay with us? Why?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah it seems kind of odd." Cyborg agreed.

"It's actually kind of smart." Drake said. "I you'll need someone who knows what their doing to contend with the likes of Carnus. But who is gonna stay here and help them out?" Draked asked Landon. Landon continued his orange juice looking directly at the dragon knight with a knowing look.

Drake, though intelligent, took a moment to register, and when it did . . .

" . . . no . . . " Drake said simply. Landon didn't respond. " . . . NO you said I was done when we went after Carnus."

Landon walked from around the counter putting his hands on his shoulders. "Technically I said when we CAUGHT Carnus, which we haven't by the way. Think about it this way. They have a gym, a bed, plumbing-"

"I'm working on a pool." Cyborg interjected.

"A pool!" Landon said excitedly. "They have a pool!"

Drake shook his head. "NO! NO! NO!"

"Come on Drake it wont-" Landon stopped talking then, began looking around the common room as if someone was speaking to him.

Everyone noticed the Landon got quiet and was behaving oddly. "You alright?" Beast Boy asked.

Landon released the dragon knight straightening his suit. "It seems I'm being summoned."

"No! Landon no, I'm not-"

Landon patted the knight on his shoulder. "Your things are already set up in your knew quarters. It'll be fun! Play nice now." Landon vanished in black mist, leaving a very stunned Drake with his mouth hanging open. So stunned he was that he didn't register Cyborg throwing his arm over his shoulder, and Beast Boy grinning ear to ear.

"Just so you know Drake, it's Beast Boy's turn for breakfast this morning." Cyborg said with a grin.

"Do you by any chance like tofu bacon?" Beast Boy asked.

" . . . . LAAAAAANDOOOOOOON!"

* * *

Slade Wilson, dressed in his usual black body armor, gauntlets perfect for hand to hand combat, a utility belt, and over lapping grey armor on his forarms, legs, chest and steel toed boots. Of course the look of Slade wouldn't be complete without the orange and black mask he wore, with the black half completely blacked out. However he decided to bring something back from his time as a mercenary, this being some of his favorite weapons, duel katannas strapped to his back. These however were much different then what he was used to. Using the ax he had stolen from underworld he melted the metal down forging the two blades, thus giving them the ability to KILL demons.

Ever since he crawled out of hell, with his precious soul, he had giving up his previous life. He was done with superheros, evil schemes, apprentices, and attempts to take over the city. He decided maybe it was time to hang up the mask, and retire the name Deathstroke, opting for a life of solitude and retirement, but any hope of wanting a quiet life was torn to shreds. He got a call from an old friend, who had been tasked with watching over his two remaining children. After the death of his son, Grant, he had his confidaunt and friend, Wintergreen, watch over his two remaining children. Rose and Joeseph Wilson. Unfortunately, Wintergreen had to give him the news that Joey was murdered.

He never forgave himself for what happened to Joey from before, but decided to make up for it by leaving him be, and letting him live the life he couldn't. As a hero. But now. Filled with rage, and a thirst for vengence he scowered Wing City were Joey was living, and after rigorous interrigations was led to a demon from hell, one Carnus Valogneus. He was told to stay FAR away from this creature, unless he wanted to end up like Joey, but if you ask Wintergreen, he had a problem doing what he was told. He then moved to interrigating demons to het answers, but none of them knew anything usefull, and finally losing patients he came to the conclusion that he was done with pathetic demon minions, he wanted the big fish. He wanted Landon.

He knelt down drawing a symbol into the ground. He learned that if you wanted a big fish you needed the Sygil of Azazel, Acacia, and oil of Abramelin. Once he was done with the sygil and placing the nessecary ingrediant into a small bowl he was ready. He lit six candles and placed them around the sygil then removed the glove from his right hand. Taking a knife from his belt he sliced the palm of his hand letting his blood drip freely into the bowl below.

He stood up and chanting. **_"_** ** _Attenrobendum eos, ad consiendrum, ad ligandum eos, potiter et solvendum, et ad, congregontum eos, coram me."_** After the spell he lit a match and dropped it into the bowl. In a flash of fire the contents in the bowl vanished sending a puff of smoke into the air. Now all Slade had to do was wait . . . . which wouldn't be long.

A gust of wind blew out the candles as the air in the abandoned church began to tighten, the afternoon sun being slightly blacked out by a small dusting of mist. It was nothing Slade couldn't handle and wasn't surprised by the man dressed in a dark black suit with, black hair slicked back and dark lifeless eyes.

The charming englishman smiled at the mercenary. "Slade Wilson? Now isn't this an embaressment of riches, I've been looking for you. After all, breaking out of prison, even in hell, is kind of a no-no. Especially since you've released all those nasty little demons into the world. Now what do you have to say for yourself?"

Slade ignored the question. "You are the one called Landon?" he asked, his silk-like voice low and void of emotion.

Landon chuckled. "Thats what is says on my underwear." He looked down expecting a devils trap but found none. "Hmm I see we're going all natural then?"

Slade remained motionless. "I understand you are looking for me." he said crossing his arms then said something Landon was ready for. "I am ready to turn myself in."

Landon dropped his smile and raised a brow. "Is that so?" He scanned the mercenary, even with the mask on, he could tell he wasn't lying. "May I ask why? I was expecting more of a fight. I mean you did go through all the trouble to get out hell in the first place. After all, stories of Deathstroke the terminater were told to little demons to eat their vegatables and yet here you are. . . . surrendering? Tsk tsk tsk, disappointing."

Slade remained calm. "Because my freedom is the only thing I have to bargain with."

Landon laughed again. "Bargain? I snap my fingers and you are sent back to the pit you crawled out of. There will be no bargaining . . . however you've peaked my interest."

Slade knew no fear, but he knew Landon wasn't bluffing. "I want the demon that killed my son."

Landon raised both brows. "I see." he looked over the swordsman, and grin coming to his face. "Interesting. Well then Slade I'll make you a deal. You follow my orders to the letter and I'll see to it you have a little heart to. . . . not heart with Carnus. It just so happens I have a job opening that needs to be filled. It's nothing really just the usual mass killings, making sure Trigon stays in his little cage, ya know that sort of thing." Landon approached Slade making sure he was inches from the metal mask as he spoke. "And after you have your vengence, you come to daddy. Do we have a deal?"

Slade snorted. "I've been screwed over by demons in the past. How do I know you'll honor your word."

Landon placed his hand over his heart as he mocked hurt. "Why Slade, I am offended that you'd think I'd do such a terrible thing." He shifted back to his normal snarky attitude. "But just so you know, unlike some four eyed demons, I KEEP my agreements."

Slade scanned the king of demons, even though he showed no emotion he knew he wasn't lying. "Deal,"

Landon smirked wickedly. "This could be the start of a BEAUTIFUL friendship."

 **WE'RE ALMOST THERE!**

 **JUST THE EPILOUGE AND THIS BABY IS DONE!**

 **READ AND REVIEW AND WE'LL SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	12. EPIOLUGE

**Here is the end of "Feelings"! It's been an awesome ride filled with great characters, storytelling, and even better reviewers and readers helping me along the way.**

 **BIG THANKS:**

 **A-LionGleek** **Adrinsane  
Golem  
Foamy  
Aurora Nightstar  
CSGT** **PurpleCat5817  
Biggs the Tigers Eyes  
** **DimitraMitsos**  
 **ZadArchie  
** **Scarease **  
**And all who have read, sending good thoughts and if I forgot you, I am sorry!  
Following "Feelings" is "Temptation" while "Temptation" wont be drastically redone as "Feelings" there will be some minor edits so look out for those. **

**PS there is a POLL on my page, go take a look at it and cast your vote!**

 **Anyways thanks again! ON WITH THE SHOW**

 **Epilogue:**

Professor Walker placed the envelope with his resignation letter inside into the crack of the Dean of San Diego Universities door, then with a heavy sigh he limped out of the main building onto the campus. He enjoyed teaching, and being around knowledge and others who were thirsty for it, especially educating the young and the impressionable. However IF he wanted to hang onto this life he had come to love, he had to disappear and change his identity . . . again. Which unfortunately meant he had to leave behind his nephew. . . .

Once he made it to a dark corner of the campus he glanced around, making sure he was alone and looked down to the tip of his cane, a silver dragon's head with a jade ruby in it's mouth.

He took a deep breath bracing himself. **_I hate this part._**

The eyes on the dragon head began to glow a forest green, then the black cane sprang to life slithering around his left leg wrapping around it. With a painful squeeze the cane began to tighten around his leg causing him to drop to the ground and let out a growl of agony, remembering to breathe through the pain. Over the years he had gotten use to the pain, but that didn't mean he liked it. Once the pain had stopped he stood up and began to walk, limp free, but he wasn't done yet.

Glowing green energy from the green jewel began to drown him in it's light. Anyone who would have been watching would have seen the professor grow in size, hands and feet becoming talons, soft skin becoming onyx iron-like scales, his neck elongating, his face becoming a long snout with fangs and horns. His back sprouting wings and a huge tail, complete with dark green colored body armor on the top of his head down his neck on his chest, forearm, but not legs like more dragon knights, but still had his cane wrapped around his left leg allowing him to walk. The light finally faded, revealing an enormous dragon in Professor Walkers place, and with a beat of his wings, took to the sky in search of another life of quiet and solitude.

No one at the university would see Professor Walker, formally Tharog, again.

* * *

Deep under the earth of fallen rubble and stone, the demon torturer of Hell lay supine, the souls of the damned penetrating its darkened body, healing Carnus of his wounds sustained by Raven. A young man dressed in a brown leather motorcycle jacket, biker boots and pants, and shaggy dirty blonde tied back in a ponytail, looked over Valogneus, making sure he was healing nicely. A smile came across his bearded face, a gleam in his dead dark eyes.

"I never thought I'd say I was proud of my daughter," a deep booming voice echoed through the cave, "but will serve my cause? Rumors are this . . . demon isn't a fan of mine"

The biker smirked. "You have nothing to fear," he turned to the far side of the cave wall, "what he doesn't know wont hurt him. Besides he hates leaving things unfinished and that includes his business with your daughter." The biker approached the wall, a wall with four glowing red eyes staring down at him.

"While I am perfectly fine with my daughter being on the other end of his blade, I need her alive!" Trigon the terrible boomed.

The biker chuckled. "Trust me, she'll play her part flawlessly."

Trigon laughed, a booming laugh that rocked the cave walls. "Trust you? A demon?! Why would a demon from hell wish to serve me?!"

He shrugged. "I'm just doing something nice for my neighbor is all."

The four red eyes narrowed. "Is that so?"

"I'm not liking how things are going over in my yard, so I'm coming to you to help cut the hedges. In other words, I want you running my hell."

Trigon silently stared down at the demon. "And what, Marik, do you want in return?"

The demon Marik chuckled. "Fortunately for you, I don't WANT anything. Good for me since I don't run the risk of you betraying me like you did Slade, and good for you as well. The ONLY thing I can ask in return is that I get a front seat to watch the world BURN."

Trigon let out another booming cackle. "That I can do. Now, go forth, release my children, and set me free!"

The cave began to shake around them again. A wide smile coming over Marik. "Then I've got work to do."

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUN!  
I GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO STAY TUNNED TO SEE HOW IT ENDS!  
** **SEE YA NEXT TIME ;)**


	13. Bloopers

**So here's something different I'm going to do for the Titans Knight series Volume 1. I'll be doing some extended/deleted scenes but start off with some bloopers. An idea that was inspired by beautifulpurpleflame.**

 **Hopefully y'all enjoy.**

 **Warning: spoiler alert.**

 **Aqualad trapped-Take 1**

Carnus withdrew one of the smaller knives, looked it over then approached the trapped Atlantean. Aqualad flinched slightly at the shimmer of the knife, but kept his bravado. "If you think'll I'll talk after seeing that little knife, your going to be your going to be disappointed."

 _Carnus leans over and moves a stray hair off of Aqualad's face. "Thank you."_

 _"Your welcome, now I'm going to kill you." They laugh as the director yells cut._

 **Raven hugs Beast Boy-Take 1**

"Rae...Raven?" He called. She didn't acknowledge him at first then slowly turned her gaze to look at him, blinking a few times. He smiled, thankful that she was at least responsive, but it faded when tears started flowing from her eyes. She broke out into an uncontrollable sob and lunged forward _smashing her forehead into a Beast Boys lip._

 _"OH GOD GAR ARE YOU OKAY!?" Raven laughs._

 _"Nope! Nope I'm bleeding! That hurts." His team and crew laugh as he holds his lips._

 **Robin and Cyborg find Aqualad-Take 1**

Knives were still bloody and scattered all over the metal table at the side of the room. There was a broken lightbulb on the ground, and blood dripping into an enormous pool underneath the table. Robin couldn't help it anymore, tears began flowing from his eyes the closer he got.

He turned around to look at the table and to his knees in tears.

 _A director catches Aqualad snickering. "Garth stop laughing your dead. Garth your supposed to be dead. Dead people don't laugh! Cut!"_

 **Robin and Beast Boy fight-Take 1**

"I gave her three days to calm down, and seeing as how she was the only witness to what might have happened, I need to talk to her before the trail gets cold. Now move!"

Beast Boy didn't even flinch. "I thought the Bat told you to back off this case, and leave it to the Justice League."

Robin's mouth dropped hearing his privacy was invaded. "You've been spying on me?"

"Dude, sensitive ears," he pointed to his ears and wiggled them, "I hear most of what goes on here-" Robin pushed past the shape shifter heading for the doors, a scowl that told Beast Boy Robin wasn't finished with him.

"Robin! I'm with Beast Boy, lets stop this before we say something we might regret." he said. _Beast boy and Robin look at Cyborg confused. "What?"_

 _"I think we just skipped a whole bunch of stuff." Says Robin._

 _"Wait what?"_

 _Beast boy pulled out the script. "Yeah your supposed to say 'it's not a good idea Robin', and then he's like, 'them what is a good idea Cyborg?'."_

 _"Awe man." Cyborg whines._

 **Robin and Beast Boy fight-Take 2**

"I gave her three days to calm down, and seeing as how she was the only witness to what might have happened, I need to talk to her before the trail gets cold. Now move!"

Beast Boy didn't even flinch. "I thought the Bat told you to back off this case, and leave it to the Justice League."

Robin's mouth dropped hearing his privacy was invaded. "You've been spying on me?"

"Dude, sensitive ears," he pointed to his ears and wiggled them, "I hear most of what goes on here-" Robin pushed past the shape shifter heading for the doors, a scowl that told Beast Boy Robin wasn't finished with him.

 _"Richard I'm with-Robin I'm with-Damn it!"_

 _"Damn it Vic that's TWO!" Robin yells playfully._

 **Drake meets Kole-Take 1**

Kole's cries had finally subsided to soft whimpers, a worn out tissue in her hand. She didn't bother wearing make-up she knew she was going to be crying all day, just as she had when she heard the news that Joey was probably dead, and especially when it was confirmed. Her tears dripped onto the dark blue calf length dress, her hands numb so the tissue fell from then blew away in the wind. Gnark had been so preoccupied with making sure no reporters came towards her, he didn't notice the average looking young man who approached the fountain, staring into the water. Kole didn't acknowledge him, not until a hand put another handkerchief in front of her eyes. She took it and continued to wipe her eyes.

"Thank you." she said in a small choked voice.

 _"Your welcome." Said Drake._

 _Kole looks up at him oddly. "You don't have a line."_

 _He looks down at her then a director off screen who tells him he doesn't have a line. "Damn it."_

 _Kole begins laughing. "Come on Drake get your NOT line right."_

 **Starfire pets Silkie-Take 1**

Starfire sat in her room with her pet mutant Larva Silkie in her lap. The little "bumgorf" purred against her bare belly making her smile softly, but she couldn't stop her sniffling or tears. Silkie looked up at her when he felt a few tears fall on his back. In sadness he purred a little louder, nuzzling underneath her breasts, _before letting out a loud fart._

 _"CUT!" Yells the director as Starfire brakes into fits of laughter._

 **Cyborg gets Robin at bathroom-Take 1**

Robin had locked himself in the bathroom with the faucets and shower running to hopefully detour his teammates from barging in. He had removed his mask and was staring at his reflection, his ice blue eyes staring back at him. What was happening to him? Why was he being a complete ass to his teammates? Sure back in the day he was a little rough with his teammates, but he had hoped he had gotten over all of that after the Brotherhood. When that happened he realized he wasn't the "all knowing" leader, but needed some humility in his leadership. Now it seemed like he had fallen into his familiar patterns. While lost in his thoughts he brought his hands under the running water and splashed his face with the cool liquid . . . only it was warm now. Robin looked down at the running water and almost vomited there on the spot.

Blood began pouring from the nozzle, and also from the shower head by the bath tub.

Robin stumbled back in shock and horror planting his back against the wall, then he really did feel his stomach twist in nausea. He fell to his hands and knees and began retching onto the tiled floor.

Clink . . .

. . . Clink . . .

. . . Clink . . .

Robin finished his vomiting and looked down at the white floor through his watery eyes, and his heart stopped. There, in a pile of vomit and blood, were three small iron spikes.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

 _"Yo Rob, quit masterbating and get out here!"_

 _"Just five more minutes Cyborg!"_

 **Cyborg questions Robin-Take 1**

"ROB!" Robin's head snapped up, eyes meeting his second in command who had been starring at him through the window of the holding cell, his arms crossed over his massive metallic chest, and a deep frown on his dark skinned face. "Tell me what happened with you and Beast Boy." he repeated.

Robin scrunched his face in thought, confusion clear on his face. "I . . . don't . . . remember . . . "

Cyborg scowled _. "Were you at least safe?" Without breaking character Robin nods solemnly, "Was there lotion involved?"_

 _"And a car battery."_

 _Cyborg shakes his head. "Why didn't you call man? I woulda rocked yalls world?"_

 **Drake exorcises the tower-Take 1**

Raven reached out her empathic senses and felt that Starfire had completed her task. "She is done as well. Now can you rid our tower of the evil?"

Drake smirked. "Well since you asked so nicely." Drake reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small book with a crucifix hanging out of it. He turned to a specific page and began to read.

"Regna terrae, cantate Deo, _And What the holy fuck is this?" Director yells cut as everyone laughs._

 **Beast Boy picks up Raven-Take 1**

Raven carefully looked around the hallway where her room was located, and with her empathic powers made sure she was alone. Once she was positive she was indeed along left her room, in her usual uniform skin tight leotard midnight blue boots and cloak. The only difference was that she had small a smile on her face, a quiet hum coming from her throat. She couldn't help it, and that is how good she felt. Although that changed quickly when she felt someone wrap their arms around her hourglass waist and lift her into the air spinning her around. She yelped in surprise, her powers knocking out a few light bulbs and cracking the walls. She didn't have to think to hard as to who it was, only one person had the BALLS to do something like this.

"Morning Rae Rae!" The green changeling sung as he swung her around in a circle, _before tripping over his own feet and falling flat on his back with Raven on top of him._

 **Starfire And Raven at the movies-Take 1**

Since Starfire was from a planet that was hotter then Earth she always ended up wearing less clothing. In this case a mini skirt, crop top and sandals, this along with her fiery red hair, and the curvature of her body, made her incredible eye candy. Not that she was aware of this of course, but she was polar opposite from her best girlfriend who was a little bit more conservative, with a basic black hoody with high top converse shoes and jeans.

"Starfire, what are you doing?" The demoness asked.

Starfire looked to her, then looked around to make sure that the boys hadn't returned then leaned closer to her. "I have studied Earth culture for some time, and from what I have seen, _. . . . Uh . . . What's the line?"_

 **Starfire and Raven at the movies-Take 2**

Since Starfire was from a planet that was hotter then Earth she always ended up wearing less clothing. In this case a mini skirt, crop top and sandals, this along with her fiery red hair, and the curvature of her body, made her incredible eye candy. Not that she was aware of this of course, but she was polar opposite from her best girlfriend who was a little bit more conservative, with a basic black hoody with high top converse shoes and jeans.

"Starfire, what are you doing?" The demoness asked.

Starfire looked to her, then looked around to make sure that the boys hadn't returned then leaned closer to her. "I have studied Earth . . . For some time . . _And I still can't remember my lines!" The girls begin laughing as the director yells cut._

 **The Titans Meet Carnus-Take 1**

Robin slowly approached the man, who he KNEW was a demon. "You Carnus Valogneus?"

Carnus took another sip of his tea, and kept the tea's rising steam swarm over his face. He looked over the Boy Wonder, a smile lifting up the side of his face that froze Robin in terror, but he held firm.

"That's me." Even his voice was cold. "It's a pleasure to meet the original members of the Teen Titans. I've heard a lot about you, true it was all screamed at me, but still."

Robin kept his emotions in check. He wasn't sure if this Demon could sense his emotions like Raven could, but he didn't want to risk it. "Let these people go."

 _Carnus looks up, "you want me to let your people go?"_

 _Robin puffs his chest out with his bow staff on the ground. "LET MY PEOPLE GO!"_

 **Carnus meets Roy Harper-Take 1**

Roy fell backwards, releasing the arrow into the man's chest and was a direct hit to his heart. The man grunted, stepping backwards but otherwise showed no sign that he was in ANY pain. Roy got to his feet and loaded another arrow.

"Who are you? What did you do with the people on this train?"

The man chuckled darkly while playing with the arrow protruding from his chest as if it was merely a splinter. _"I don't know cuz I can' t remember my fucking line."_

 **Landon explains Hell-Take 1**

Robin stepped foreword hoping to stop the banter between the two. "Lets start with how you know Carnus?"

Landon quietly paced around the living area. "To answer that I have to-" _he trips over a loose wire on the floor, "trip over that damn wire!"_

 **Drake frees the Titans-Take 1**

Drake ran to the girl first. By the sounds of his footsteps the three blindfolded kids could tell that he had gone to her first and they began shouting through their gags for him to leave her alone, thinking he was the Demon come back to kill them. The girl screamed, squirmed and kicked against Drake, getting in a few shots before he was able to reach her blindfold.

"It's okay!" he shouted over their yelling. "I'm not here to hurt you! I'm here to help!"

 _SNAP!_

 _The rope holding Bushido snaps dropping him to the floor. "I'm free!" He yells through his gag as the others laugh._

 **Drake saves Kole-Take 1**

"I'm gonna get your friends down, then we'll get the hell outta here." He screwed the lid back on and pocketed the metal container, but as he turned to leave she grabbed him by his arm.

Confused, he looked into her eyes, they seemed to be getting some life back into them. "Thank you." She gave him a small smile.

There it was again. An odd feeling butterfly like feeling in his gut, something he hadn't experienced in over a thousand years. It scared him. "Uh . . . n-no problem."

" _Kiss, kiss." Whispers someone in the background._

 **Sarah saves Cyborg-Take 1**

She found the keys under the visor. "Well Maybe you can tell your dad to bail me out, just like he asked me out for you." She turned the key turning the car on and shutting the door.

"If you leave right now WE'RE THROUGH!" Gary yelled to her.

She scoffed. "Promise?" She threw the car into reverse and sped backwards to the injured bionic Titan.

 _Once she pulled up she took out the chains and cables that snapped right off the car. "Damn it!" She screams in frustration. "Sorry Cyborg I can't help you."_

 **Carnus speaks to Raven-Take 1**

"So tell me Raven? As a demon, what makes you so SPECIAL?" he spit the word into her face like it was acid.

Raven didn't understand the question, but she didn't have long to think about it. Carnus took the knife and cut her leotard right down the middle then separated the two pieces revealing her chest covered in a black bra. He brought the knife up to her face, gently rubbing the tip against her cheek. "What do you say we get started?"

 _Raven looks at him seductively, "let's do it Big Boy!"_

 **Raven attacks Carnus-Take 1**

The Raven creature back handed the demon, more destructive energy being blasted about the cavern. "YOU INSIGNIFICANT INSECT!" The creature that was once Raven screamed in an otherworldly voice that rattled the very ground where she stood. "I AM . . . _Forgetting my lines!"_

 **Slade meets Landon-Take 1**

Landon raised both brows. "I see." he looked over the swordsman, and grin coming to his face. "Interesting. Well then Slade I'll make you a deal. You follow my orders to the letter and I'll see to it you have a little heart to. . . . not heart with Carnus. It just so happens I have a job opening that needs to be filled. It's nothing really just the usual mass killings, making sure Trigon stays in his little cage, ya know that sort of thing." Landon approached Slade making sure he was inches from the metal mask as he spoke. "And after you have your vengeance, you come to daddy. Do we have a deal?"

 _Slade approaches and speaks in a husky tone. "Promise."_

 _Landon wraps his arms around Slade's neck. "Oh yes!" And passionately kisses the area of his mask where Slade's lips would be._

 _"Cut!" The Director yells and the two separate, laughing at each other?_


End file.
